Digimon Legacy
by OmegaGear
Summary: Beyond the Field of Reality rests the dark truth
1. Helplessness

****

Chapter 1 : Helplessness 

It has been 4 years since the 8 Digidestined defeated the Dark Masters and restored order to the Digital World. Returning with their Digital Guardians, the Digidestined have lived life in safety. But evil never rests, and the gates between the real and digital have once again opened. 

Tai and Izzy were at the local arcade when it all happened. The sun was out, and the temperatures had reached a record high of 112 degrees. People tried whatever they could to remain cool, never anticipating another problem would come up. Tai wiped his brow as sweat ran down his face. He went to the arcade with Izzy because it was air-conditioned, and Sora was out shopping with Mimi. Tai smiled as he hammered at the buttons on the table, "Looks like I win again, Izzy!" 

Izzy squinted his eyes at the message on his screen, "No way! I have the brains, the skills!" Izzy yelled as he placed 3 more quarters into the coin slot. 

Tai turned to face Izzy, "Oh, so you want to feel my wrath one more time, huh?" Tai placed his left hand on the arcade stick and his right hovering over the attack buttons. "Don't worry, Izzy. I'll toy with you for a minute or two so you get your money's worth!" Tai laughed as the match began. 

They'd been playing Digital Battle for over 3 hours. The game was made by some avid programmers who witnessed Myotismon's attack on Earth. Tai selected MetalGreymon while Izzy selected MegaKabuterimon. The game ran like any other fighting game; you fought one-on-one battles, filled up your power meters, and unleashed your best attacks to win. Tai landed his the first hit by sneaking in a jab while Izzy tried to use his Horn Buster attack. Izzy growled as his fighter fell back from the hit, but smiled as he unleashed Horn Buster on Tai's MetalGreymon. Tai pushed up on his stick to try to avoid the shot, but the resulting explosion knocked MetalGreymon to the ground. 

Izzy grinned, "Looks like you're going to lose, Tai." Izzy's bar was at full, and he began to key in the combo for MegaKabuterimon's Ultimate Attack, Buster Storm. Tai wailed on the buttons to try to get up, but MetalGreymon remained on the ground. Izzy laughed out load, "It's all over!" As Izzy hit the button, the windows exploded in the arcade. 

Tai ducked down and pulled Izzy to the ground to avoid the flying glass. Tai slowly got up and surveyed the damage, "What happened? Hey, Izzy! Look, your Digivice is going crazy!" 

Izzy pulled his Digivice from his pocket, which was glowing from the digivice's power. Izzy's eyes rattled as it's power indicator flashed full, then empty. He looked up at Tai, "Is yours like this?" 

Tai nodded an acknowledgment as he pulled at his own digivice. "You don't suppose something's wrong in Digiworld, do you?" 

Izzy did not answer, he was staring in fear at something behind Tai. His eyes, wide like the hole in the ozone. His mouth dropped open at the sight he feared. He trembled as he moved to point up at the sky, which now was lined with black clouds. 

Tai turned to see what caused his friend to freeze in a fearful state. He saw what Izzy saw, but couldn't believe it. The six winged figure stood in the sky, nearly a black away. Its black wings slowly flapped to keep it in the sky. Its helmet had two horns shooting out its sides and one from its forehead. Long, blonde hair ran down his shoulders as he slowly advanced towards Tai and Izzy. Tai mumbled, "It... looks like Angemon... but there's something evil about it." 

Izzy snapped out of his trance and pulled out his laptop. He opened his Digimon identifying program and scanned the figure with his digivice. A message flashed across the screen: 

No available data. Digimon unknown. 

__

Digimon unknown? Could it be that there are digimon that not even Gennia knew about? Izzy thought as the figure neared their Location. _Ok, then we simply scan for anything we can use._ He hit some more buttons on his keyboard and scanned the figure again with his digivice. Data fed into the laptop and appeared on the screen. 

Digimon Unknown. Subject is of the vaccine type. Power readings suggest it is at the Ultimate level of its digivolution chain. 

__

So, it's not as powerful as the Dark Masters. This shouldn't be too bad. "Hey, Tai, I think we better open our bags." 

Tai nodded and reached for his soccer bag. The figure had reached just 50 feet of the arcade and began to charge his attack. A red beam flew from the figure's hand and went straight toward Tai. "On no!" Tai yelled as he unzipped his bag, "Agumon! Digivolve!" 

"Agumon, digivolve to... Greymon!"Agumon leapt out of Tai's bag and transformed into Greymon. His size towered out of the arcade and blew the ceiling off. He managed to complete the digivolution and repel the attack in time.

Izzy reached and opened his own duffel bag and released Tentomon. He threw the bag aside and said, "Ok Tentomon, watch out for this one, we have no data on it." 

"Right. Tentomon, digivolve to... Kabuterimon!" Kabuterimon flew into the air and swooped in to ram the mysterious digimon. The winged figure dodged Kabuterimon and smashed him in the back with his staff. Kabuterimon began to fall, but managed to gain his bearings and again attacked. "Electroshocker!" The ball of electricity flew towards the figure, but it brought up an invisible shield that blocked it.

The digimon grinned, "Foolish children! Your champions are no match for me, DarkAngemon!" DarkAngemon raised his hands into the air and began to collect energy in his body. He glew red as the energy began to form in his hand. 

Tai ran out of the arcade to get a better look. He turned around to signal Izzy over to him, "Izzy! Better get out of there!" 

Izzy ran out as DarkAngemon unleashed the collected energy. "Hand of Hate!" The energy became an arrow as it pierced into the arcade's walls and exploded. The ground rumbled as the shockwave knocked Tai and Izzy to the ground. The roads nearby cracked open and cars fell into the gaps. Hundreds of people screamed and ran for shelter as lamp-posts fell from their roots and pipes burst open, shooting water into the streets. Buildings collapsed as the cracking continued and fires broke out. DarkAngemon laughed as the humans cried out in fear, "Now, for you pests!"

Tai and Izzy got up and began to run for their digimon. Tai held his crest, "Greymon, we need you to digivolve!" 

Greymon rose to his full height and roared, "Greymon, digivolve to... MetalGreymon!" MetalGreymon flew towards DarkAngemon, "Megaclaw!" His metal claw arm launched at the evil digimon and tied him up in its chain. "Gotcha!"

"Good work Greymon!" Tai yelled. 

DarkAngemon struggled under the chain's grip. He roared as he pushed harder on its sides, trying to break loose. "Foolish digimon! You cannot live without both arms!" He yelled as he burst out of the chains. 

MetalGreymon screamed in pain as his arm detached from his body and fell to the Earth. The loss of his appendage forced him to revert to Agumon. Agumon began to fall down. At a deadly height. 

Izzy yelled, "Agumon, no! Kabuterimon! Digivolve!" 

"Kabuterimon, digivolve to... MegaKabuterimon!" MegaKabuterimon swooped in and caught Agumon, who was unconscious. "Horn Buster!" MegaKabuterimon shot lightning from his horn, but his attack was repelled by DarkAngemon's energy shield as well.

Tai punched his fist into his open hand, "Damn it! It's no good! Nothing we do can hit this guy! Izzy, we have to fall back!" 

Izzy closed his laptop and placed it into its backpack. He ran towards Tai, " Where are we supposed to run?!" 

"Argh!" MegaKabuterimon was hit by DarkAngemon's hand of hate attack and reverted to Tentomon. Izzy caught Tentomon while tai caught Agumon. "Sorry guys, he's too strong. 

DarkAngemon laughed at the quartet of digidestined. "You see? You're helpless before me! Now, I'll destroy you both with my strongest attack!" He raised his staff high above his head and chanted, "Dark forces of the underworld, come to me! Dark Flare!"

Tai and Izzy screamed and ran for cover. But they couldn't run fast enough or hide well enough. The expanse of dark matter ate away at everything it touched. And soon it would reach the Digidestined.


	2. 

** Chapter 2 : Messenger**

The expanding darkness consumed the entire block as it creeped towards Tai and Izzy. Their backs against a wall, they had nowhere to run. Tai could feel the coldness of death surround him as the void began to fill his vision. He held tight to Izzy, Agumon, and Tentomon as it towered over them. "Looks like this is it!" Tai cried as it began to fall on them. "The end... Sora, I'll miss you."

The Edge of the black void hovered over their heads. Izzy could feel his body begin to float and saw his body leave the ground. _So... This is what it's like to die. But, why is my body rising with my spirit? _Izzy suddenly noticed he didn't feel the cold void eating at his body, but could feel the pain in his bones from the previous battle. _We're not leaving the physical plain. Wait, what's that?!_ "Tai! Look!" Izzy yelled as he pointed at something beyond the void.

Tai looked up, their heads had exited the void, and they were unharmed. A shining, human figure was floating above them, summoning them to him. The figure had light blue eyes, which matched the color of his hair. His garments were not of Earth, and they knew then that he was from the Digiworld. The figure placed the four behind him and shot an immense ball of light at the void. The ball expanded as it crushed the void into itself and Tokyo once again could be seen.

DarkAngemon turned his head to look at the figure and stared with cold eyes. He scowled under his breath, "Myn! How dare you interfere?!" He pointed at the man with his staff and red flames shot out to him.

Myn didn't move. The flames surrounded him and the digidestined pair and their digimon. But the flames didn't burn, nor did they set their cloths a-blaze. Myn stretched his arms and the flames vanished. "DarkAngemon! Your attack on the Digidestined declares war on all of Digiworld! Prepare for life after death!"

Myn flew at blinding speed and rammed his shoulder into DarkAngemon's chest. The winged beast crashed into a building and groaned as one of his wings caught onto some fencing. Myn floated over to DarkAngemon and pulled a sword from the sheath on his back. Darkangemon blow the fencing off of his wing and swung his staff at Myn. The weapons clashed, their powers sending shockwaves with each parry. The wall of the surrounding buildings shook as the two digimon continued their battle high in the air. Their weapons locked together as they pushed with all their stregnth to push the other into a wall.

"Why do you interfere?" DarkAngemon released his staff from Myn's sword and shot him with a fireball. "You don't stand a chance against me! You didn't before! And you don't now!"

Myn slammed against the wall behind him and shook free. "I don't need to stop you. I only have to make sure the Digidestined live so _they_ stop you! Dragon Fist!" Flames formed around Myn's arm and chaped into a dragon. The plasma beast grew larger as it lunged at DarkAngemon.

DarkAngemon retreated a few feet, then used his own attack, "Hand of hate!" Red flames flew from his hands and crashed against the dragon. The two energies fused and exploded. Fire rained down on Tokyo colapsing walls and knocking over power lines. Disasters began to rise as gas mains exploded and fires neared gas stations. DarkAngemon laughed, "You see? Your puny efforts are mearly helping me achieve my goals!"

Tai and Izzy floated to the ground and tended to their digimon friends. "Agumon, you still have two arms." Tai pat Agumon on left shoulder where he lost his arm as MetalGreymon.

"It was only part of my metal body, Tai. I'll be repaired when I digivolve again." Agumon moaned as he got to his feet. He stared at the destruction around him and then at the battle ragin above. Myn had begun to use only his sword in combat since his attacks were causing the city to be destroyed. The two digimon flew circles in the air as the dodged and attacked each other. But DarkAngemon managed to overtake Myn and hit him with his hand of hate. "Oh no!"

"Gabumon, Warp Digivolve to... MetalGarurumon! Ice wolf claw!" Blue flames shot out of MetalGarurumon's mouth and froze DarkAngemon. The block of ice fell to the ground and shattered, leaving the digimon within frozen in a thin layer of ice. MetalGarurumon ran in front of Tai and Izzy, watching over the frozen figure.

"Alright! Matt! You got here just in time!" Tai yelled over to Matt, who was running over to them. "MetalGarurumon, you better be careful. This one's tough."

MetalGarurumon grinned and spoke in a low tone, "Don't worry. I'm a mega! There's no way an Ultimate can beat me!"

The ice around DarkAngemon shattered from his body as he roared. "Foolish Digidestined! Levels mean nothing! Only skill! Viral grip!" A shadow grabbed MetalGarurumon and began to crush his body. It sucked out his energy and he reverted to Tsunomon.

"No! Tsunomon!" Matt cried as his friend fell into his hands. "This can't be happening! How could a mega lose to an Ultimate?" He crouched next to Izzy, "Izzy, who is this guy!"

Izzy didn't look at Matt, "He calls himself DarkAngemon, but I don't get any info on him when I scan him into my laptop."

Tai looked at Matt, "Matt, where are the others?"

"Sora and Mimi should be on their way. TK and Kari should be at the summer camp by now, and Joe is at the hospitol, training for med school."

"Great, then there's only 5 of us that can fight this guy?" Tai looked up as DarkAngemon continued to blast the city with flames. "He's already destroyed 3 blocks of the city, and he's obviously not getting tired any time soon!"

"Don't worry, Digidestined." Myn landed in front of them. His body was covered with burns and cuts, but he seemed to be in good shape. "I'll get rid of him." Myn put his sword back in its sheath and summoned energy to him. The Earth answered his call and he began to glow blue as the enrgy entered his body. The Digidestineds' digivices began to glow as well and their power readings climaxed. "Now! Back to the Digiworld with you, DarkAngemon!"

"No! You con't do that to me!" DarkAngemon cried as he covered his face from the light eminating from Myn's body.

"Gate hole!" The energy collected in Myn's hands and he released it as one single blast. The light radiated the city with white light and the fires went out. All of the flames were sucked into the light as it neared its target.

"Nooooo!" DarkAngemon cried as he was sucked in himself. The energy consumed him and then separated into small dots. The dots floated into the sky and siappeared.

"Alright! Way to go!" Tai cheered as Myn turned around. "You showed him who's boss!"

"He's not gone yet." Myn said. "I only sent him back to the Digiworld. This is only a minor setback for him."

Matt looked up at the sky where DarkAngemon once stood. "Who was he? How did he get here? And why was he after us?"

Myn gazed at Matt, "He is DarkAngemon. He was destined to be one of the chosen digimon to figth alongside you digidestined. But he was never granted that life and now hungers for revenge." Myn pulled some cloth from his belt. "This message is from the Magi."

Izzy took the cloth and looked at it. It was covered with the symbols that stood for coding in the Digiworld. "Magi, who are they?"

"The Magi are 3 beings on the Mainframe continent. They watch over everything that happens on Digiworld. About a month ago they found a disturbance in the flow of data. Etemon's drk network was back online on Server, and a gate had been opened to the Real world." Myn placed his hand on his chest. "I am Myn, I was sent by the Magi to deliver this message to you and protect you from any digimon that may have come from the gate."

Tai looked at the cloth in Izzy's hands. The symbols puzzled him, so he let Izzy figure it out. "Say, your name isn't like any of the other digimon names. Why doesn't it end with mon?"

"That does not matter. The only thing that matters is that you seal the gate and defeat any digimon that may have come through it." Myn began to fly away. "I must return to the Magi. Digidestined, good luck!"

Tai ran after him, "Wait! We still have questions!" But Myn had already dissapeared. "Damn it! We don't even know where that gate is!"

Matt put his hand on Tai's shoulder, "Cool it Tai. Izzy, any luck figuring out what that cloth says."

Izzy was typing on his laptop when he looked up at the two, "Nope, this codis a bit different thatn what I've seen before."

Tai pointed down the street, "Hey look! There's Sora and Mimi!" Tai ran and hugged Sora. "Are you two alright? That maniac caused quite a ruckus around here."

Sora let got of Tai, "Yeah, we're ok. But this place is a mess. The police can't evacuate the place because of the gaps in the streets. The only way to get in is by air, or on foot."

Tai moaned, "So much for driving home. Look, guys, it's quite obvious that something's gone wrong in Digiworld, and we have to stop it. Myn says that a gate has opened and digimon are on the loose. I think we should all go home and prepare for what may come."

"Ok," Mimi said. "What about Joe?"

Matt looked at Mimi. At age 15, she a lot more mature and attractive, but he wasn't going to try to take her from Joe. "Why don't you go talk to him. He's your boyfriend. I'm worried about TK and Kari. They're alone at summercamp, where we can't reach them quickly."

"Maybe we can bring them home," Sora said.

Tai whipped his head around to face Sora, "Whoa! We can't do that! My parents payed a lot of money to send Kari to camp. And she really wanted to go, besides, Gatomon and Patamon are with them."

Matt got up and turned to the group, "Tai's right. They can take care of themselves. I think we should all go home and rest."

The children all agreed and began to walk home. They didn't know where to look for the gate, or if any digimon had already gotten to TK and Kari. The only thing they were sure of was that trouble was on its way. And this time, it was coming in like Nuclear winter and all were doomed.


	3. 

** Chapter 3: Angels on Earth**

Tai and Agumon ran into his apartment and locked the door behind them. Tai looked, frantically for his parents. "Mom! Dad! Are you back yet?" He noticed a note on the fridge as he opened it to get two sodas. "What's this?" The note was from his mom and it read,

Tai, we'll be out shopping after dropping off Kari. Be back for dinner. -Mom

_So they won't be back for a while huh?_ Tai handed the soda to Agumon, "Looks like it'll just be you and me, buddy. At least until my parents come home to make dinner."

Agumon chugged the soda in a few seconds then threw the can into the trash bin. "So what do we do about the problems that Myn told us about?" Agumon asked as he sat down in a chair.

Tai sat on the couch, "Don't know. We don't have any idea on where the digimon are coming from or when they will strike. We can only hope we'll be strong enough to stop them when they come." Tai turned on the TV and checked the news. There were no stories on any monster attacks except the one that Tai had witnessed. _At least we know that everyone can see them_. He noted that the temp had peaked at 117 degrees, but that it had fallen to 37 degrees when DarkAngemon attacked._ I hope Kari and TK are alright_.

**- Summer Camp -**

TK and Kari had just arrived at the main camp site and already they were out hiking. At the booming ages of 12, they were placed in the higher ranks at camp and were sometimes assigned to watch over the younger campers. They both brought their digimon with them to give them fresh air for a change. Although many of the campers, including the adults, knew who Patamon and Gatomon were, they chose to hide them.

TK turned to make sure Kari wasn't falling too far behind. He noted that the temperature was much lower than in the city and smiled. "You okay down there?" He yelled. 

Kari had fallen behind, and looked like she was tired. She rested on a rock and heaved with each breath, "We shouldn't have run for the first mile."

TK walked over to where Kari was resting, "Maybe, but we have to get used to these long hikes." He put down his backpack and removed a water bottle from the side pocket. He opened it and handed it to Kari, "I believe I also told you to bring a water bottle."

"Kari took the bottle and drank its cold contents, "I didn't think I'd need for this hike since the weather was so nice. Thanks." She handed the empty bottle back to TK. "How long till we circle back to the camp?"

TK looked at the trail ahead and surveyed the landscape. "Can't be too far off before the trail starts to turn back towards camp. I give it 30 minutes until we return to camp."

Kari got up from her stone and let Gatomon out of her back pack. "I think you guys can walk the rest."

Gatomon jumped out of her nap as did Patamon, who flew out of TK's backpack. Gatomon yawned, "Ok, but I was having the most pleasant dream."

Patamon landed on TK's hat, "What was it about?"

Gatomon hopped over the stone Kari had been resting on, she said, "I dreamed that this world acknowledged our saving it and gave us anything we wanted."

"Wow," TK exclaimed.

Kari lifted Gatomon, and told her "There's more to saving the world than getting rewards. For example we live in peace now."

Gatomon nodded, "I know, but it would've so nice to get that fish company." Gatomon jumped down from Kari's arms and sniffed the air, " We better get going, dinners almost ready at camp."

The four began to run towards camp, forgetting to hide Gatomon and Patamon as they entered its food lodge. The campers there smiled as the Digimon entered and went to them.

"Wow! Patamon and Gatomon! Why didn't you tell us you brought them?" One kid asked as he pat Patamon on the head.

TK was shocked at his forgetting to hide the digimon, but answered, "We didn't want them to steal attention away from the camp activities."

The children laughed as the digimon walked on their heads. The sun had begun to set, and the food was served to them on the tables. One of the adult supervisors blew a whistle, "Attention! Today we'll be eating in the food lodge, but remember that lunch and dinner from now on will be served at the camp fire. Breakfast will still be served in the lodge as will other meals if it's raining."

TK smiled at the thought of eating on an open fire. It was one of the things he liked best about camping and he'd gotten accostumed to it during his adventures in Digiworld. "Can't wait. Patamon, you want fish or beef?"

Patamon sniffed the two plates in his friend's hands. Knowing that TK would take the other he let TK have the better smelling one, "I'll have the fish."

TK handed the fish platter to Patamon and took out his fork to start eating. "Mm, good, isn't it?"

Patamon smiled and nodded. Kari and Gatomon had both taken the fish platter. Gatomon, being a cat, loved fish above all other foods and Kari liked to eat whatever Gatomon ate. Gatomon stopped eating and her ears twitched. She jumped off the table and onto the window perch. She stared out at the partially set sun and squinted. "Something's out there," she whispered as Kari went to her.

Kari looked out the window to try to see what Gatomon was talking about, "What do you mean? An animal of some kind?"

Gatomon nodded a disagreement, "It's no animal." Gatomon pointed as something moved from behind one tree to another. "Look! It just passed between those trees! Did you see it?"

Kari looked harder, but saw only the trees and the sun. She suddenly fell back as the black figure moved to another tree. "I see it! TK get over here!"

TK and Patamon had finished eating and ran to the window, "What is it Kari"

Kari pointed at the trees directly in front of the window, "Something in the trees. Gatomon thinks it's something other than an animal."

A supervisor noticed them hoarding by the window and walked over, "What's wrong, children? An animal out there?"

Kari spun to face the supervisor, "Oh, no Miss. Hinako." Kari smiled, "We were just admiring the sunset.

The supervisor looked again, "But you can't see the sun from here. Those trees are in the way!" The strange figure moved again, "Wait! What was that in the trees!"

Kari looked out the window, knowing she had to keep the supervisor away from whatever was in the trees. "Probably just a squirrel."

"Look! There it is again!" The supervisor pointed as the figure exited the trees, remaining in the shadows. "Whatever it is, it's at least the size of a bear! Mr. Kendo! Better get the tranquilizers! Might have a bear on the camp grounds!"

A well built man nodded and went to a locked closet. He unlocked it and took from it two rifles armed with tranquilizer darts. He gave one to another man and they exited the lodge, "Everyone stay inside until we get back!" He ordered as he closed the door. Kendo and the other man slowly walked towards the shadow in the trees. "Keep sharp! This is a big one!" He cautioned the other man as he brought up his rifle. He pulled the trigger and a dart hit the shadow, but the scream was not that of a bear.

The other man screamed as the shadow revealed itself from behind the trees. "Jesus! What is it!" He fired his own gun and pinned it in the neck. Seeing that the dart didn't stop it he began to reload.

Kendo fired his gun again, "Don't know, but it has to eventually fall to the tranquilizers." He reloaded and suddenly felt a body pushing him to the ground. He hit the ground hard and got the wind knocked out of him. He felt an explosion nearby and noticed the other man was the one that pushed him down, "Thanks Pete."

Pete got up and helped Kendo up, "No time! We better get the children away! It's moving towards the food lodge!"

Kendo looked at the Lodge, which was mostly blocked from his vision by the beast, "Damn it!" He pulled out is megaphone, "Everyone out! Run to the top of the hill!"

The children poured out of the lodge as the supervisors tried to direct them in an orderly fashion. Kari and TK exited out the front door with their digimon while everyone else escaped through the back. TK grabbed his digivice from his pocket, "Looks like you were right, Gatomon. That's no animal."

Patamon digivolve to... Angemon! Angemon lifted the two men and carried them to where the rest of the campers were hiding. "Gatomon! I'll be returning shortly, better hold him off!"

"Gatomon digivolve to... Angewomon! Celestial arrow!" The arrow exploded on the beasts armor, unable to pierce into it. "Armor's a bit too strong for my arrows!"

The beast halted and grinned, "Your arrows can't stop Armordillomon!" He rolled into a ball and began to roll down the hill at Kari and TK. "Wrecking ball!"

"Hand of fate!" Angemon shot holy energy, but not at the mad digimon. Instead he fired it into the ground before the digimon's path. The resulting hole trapped Armordillomon. "Having fun Armordillomon? How about this! Angemon digivolve to... MagnaAngemon! Holy light!" 

Light shined aroung the digimon and caused him to recoil in pain. "Arggh! Damn you, MagnaAngemon! You can't do this to me! Not here!" The light became more intense and began to burn the digimon's body. Flames consumed his body and he disappered and MagnaAngemon and Angewomon returned to their original forms.

TK and Kari ran to their friends, "Way to go guys!" TK yelled as he picked up Tokomon.

Kari lifted Gatomon, "Yeah, you showed that clown!"

Gatomon frowned, "But where did he come from? I doubt he could be left over from Myotismon's army. There must be something wrong with the balance between the two worlds again!"

"Children!" Miss. Hinako was running to them as she yelled. "Are you ok? You shouldn't have done that! You could have been hurt!"

TK smiled, "It's ok, Miss. Hinako. We had guardian angels to protect us!"

Hinako stopped running and smiled. "Of course, your Angels on Earth. Come, lets join the other children on the hill."

The five started walking up the hill and Gatomon began to think. _If something is indeed wrong and the gates between both worlds is open again we better look out for other problems. I guess my dream can still come true._


	4. 

** Chapter 4: At all costs**

It had been going on the entire night and into the morning. A storm broke out and soaked the land as TK and Kari led the campers through the mountain trail. _They never give up, do they? _TK looked back at the end of the group of children. The army of digimon had almost caught up to them. They resembled fishmen, with their scaly skin. "Kari, they're almost at our rear!"

Kari wiped the rain from her face and looked back. "Indeed. TK, keep going, Gatomon and I will handle this." Kari ran down through the campers and stood at the base of the path. "Gatomon, digivolve!"

"Gatomon, digivolve to... Angewomon!" Angewomon soared through the air at the digimon army. The army gathered near the base of the path and prepared for her attack. "Celestial arrow!"

The army scattered as the arrow lit up the mountain walls as it exploded. Several of them vaporized in the blast while many others were thrown off the mountain by it. Those who weren't affected by the blast formed together and attacked, "Acid rain!" The digimon army raised their arms and summoned a red storm cloud. The cloud fell through the dark blue storm clouds and poured down yellow rain at Angewomon. The drops burned at her flesh causing her to de-digivolve to Gatomon.

Kari caught Gatomon in her arms, "The rain. What is it?"

Gatomon moved in Kari's arms and rasped in a weak voice, "It's acid! Kari, we have run! We must warn TK and the others!"

Kari turned and ran as the red cloud began to move up the path. The digimon army followed closely behind the cloud giggling as it destroyed anything alive it's rain touched. Puddles of water caused Kari to lose her footing as she ran to catch up to the others. _Can't give up! I must escape!_ She got up and continued to up the path. She could see the back of her camp group rounding a turn. Shouting, she reached the rear of the group, "Everybody! We have run! Stay away from the red cloud!"

The kids began to panic as they saw the red cloud near them and the destruction it caused. The supervisors led them up the mountain at a faster pace. The children ran up the mud filled trail, not looking back at the red cloud. TK and Kari remained at the end of the group, watching over the cloud and the army behind it.

TK helped Kari over a large stone and struggled to get his feet out of the mud to run ahead. "There's no way we can escape, we have stop the cloud somehow." He looked back at the cloud, which had almost overtaken them. "Kari, go with the children, I'll hold them off."

Kari looked at her friend with shocked eyes, he stood tall, determined, and fearless as the cloud came closer with the army not far behind. She knew there was no way she could change his mind, he would fight to the end if only to help the others escape. She could only hope he survived. She turned and ran as the cloud flew over TK.

TK looked up at the red form. It's outer rim did not spew rain, so he remained unharmed. It's color over the normal clouds reminded him of blood floating in water, but he couldn't think about blood now. He had a job to do. Hoping against the odds, he held his crest to his heart, "At all costs."

"Tokomon digivolve to... Patamon! Digivolve to... Angemon! Digivolve to... MagnaAngemon!" MagnaAngemon landed above TK, shielding him from the rain. The rain dripped down his face and onto TK's. He smiled, "At all costs." He spread his wings wide and lifted his staff to the clouds. "Lights from the Heavens, I beckon you! Forces of the clouds come to me! Holy Judgment!"

The storm clouds above the red cloud opened up, allowing the shining sun to light the sky. The Army halted as the light blinded them. TK could feel the energy flow through his body and pass into MagnaAngemon. Beams of light shot into the red cloud and exploded. The explosion caused an avalanche to fall upon the digimon army. The bright explosion consumed TK and MagnaAngemon, blinding them as they held each other. The shockwaves caused wind to pick up and spin around them. Gusts of wind blew down trees and threw rocks in all directions. TK couldn't see anything, but it didn't matter. He stopped the army. He smiled and held tight as MagnaAngemon protected him from the chaos. "This is it my friend."

**- On the far side -**

Kari froze as she heard a loud explosion and felt the ground below her shake. She saw the red cloud break apart, but feared the worst. Bright light blinded her as she watched the chaos envelope with other side of the mountain. "TK!" Kari yelled, pouring out her breath.

The rest of the campers stopped to see what had upset Kari. They saw the hole in the mountain as the dust cleared and knew. TK had paid the ultimate price for their safety. He'd fought to save them at all costs. "Kari... I'm sorry." One of the supervisors said.

Kari trembled as she cried. She would have wiped her face had it not been for the rain soaking it already. She turned her hands into fists and tried hard to stop crying. They hadn't gotten off the mountain yet, and didn't know if they were out of danger either. She whispered under her breath "TK... I never got to tell you how I felt."

"Yeah! Look!" A voice cried out. "He's ok!"

Voices bustled out from the crowd of campers as more of them noticed what the first had.

Kari looked up and saw TK standing before her with Patamon on his shoulder. He held his head high and gave a big smile. Kari hugged him tight and brought him to the ground, pushing her tear covered face into his shirt. The landed in mud and sat there for a few moments.

TK let Kari go, "Gee. I'm gone for a few minutes and you break out crying." He helped Kari up. "Clear skies from here on." He pointed up at the sky and everyone looked up.

The campers cheered as the sky cleared and the sun shined over them. They walked down the mountain, where they hoped they could call for help. It had been nearly 11 hours since they evacuated the camp with the appearence of the strange digimon army. They ran through the night, never stopping for sleep or even to go to the bathroom.

TK smiled as he walked down the path. He looked back at the hole in the mountain and grinned. He had faced the odds and came out a winner. He knew that whatever challenge they came up against, they would always succeed. He hoped that the others hadn't run into any trouble as he and Kari had. And if they did, he hoped they were alright. _We'll need to stand together again to overcome this new evil_.


	5. 

** Chapter 5: Guardians**

Finally, the campers had reached the base of the mountain. The hike lasted nearly 4 hours, and the sun was blazing the air to over 100 degrees. TK looked at his digivice, "11:00 AM. We haven't eaten in nearly 16 hours." TK pulled out some snacks from his back pack. He analyzed what he had, "This isn't much. Looks like everyone will get a cookie and a few chips."

TK began to hand out his snacks to every, who each thanked him as he did so. The supervisors gave their snacks to other kids, saying they could make it. Kendo was yelling into his cellphone trying to get his message across."Hello! Can you still hear me! No, this isn't a joke! If you'd look you'd see the hole in the mountain I was talking about! Yes, we need help! Several of the children are injured and we're all hungry and exhausted!" TK offered Kendo some chips, "No thanks TK. So ambulances are on the way? Good! Bye." Kendo put his phone in his pocket, "Ok, children! Help is on the way. You should rest until it gets here!"

TK thought to himself, finally, _I can get home and make sure everyone is safe_.

**- Tokyo City, Tai's apartment -**

Tai handed Agumon a plate of watermelon and sat down to watch the news. There had been no more monstor siteings since DarkAngemon's, so he felt a bit better. Sora had called him at 2:00AM because she was scared for Kari and TK. "Hold it." Tai stared at the TV screen, which showed an image of the mountain near Kari and TK's summer camp. The mountain had a huge hole on one of its sides and the man being interviewed said that the summer campers were stranded at the base after being attacked at nightfall. "Kari."

The phone rang and Tai answered it, "Hello? Matt? Yeah, I just saw it. Joe's part of the team going there to take them home? How do you know? He told you?" Tai stared off as Matt told him the scary details of what happened that night. Joe witnessed the whole thing since he was trainingduring the night shift near the camp sight. "A digimon army!?"

**- Mountain base -**

Kari tended to Gatomon's wounds and smiled, "You're lucky that digimon heal so fast." Kari put a wet cloth over some burns on Gatomon's arm. She smiled again, "This'll be good as new in no time."

Gatomon let out a small smile. Her ears twitched as she heard something off in the distance. "Sirens, I think the med team is here."

Three ambulances ripped through the bushes and halted near the group of campers. A bus stopped behind them and the med team exited them. The team tended to the children and supervisors who had fallen and gotten cuts during the ordeal. People who had been tended to were placed in the bus. TK looked around at all of the people running about carrying cases of supplies. Drugs to counter exhaustion, bandages, tectenitus shots, rubbing alcohol, and several other things TK didn't notice. He did notice a young man running towards him. "Joe?"

"TK! I saw the whole thing, what happened!?" Joe yelled in his usual over-reacting manner. He was 17, only 2 months away from 18 and he still acted a bit too cautious. His grades had earned him a scholarship into med school and he was currently training to be a nurse to work part time.

"Joe!" Kari said as she hugged him. "I'm so glad you're here! It was awful."

Joe held onto Kari, "I know. I saw the digimon army, but passed it off as shadows. Then I heard the explosion and saw the hole in the mountain. What exactly is going on?"

TK turned to look at the mountain, " Some digimon attacked us during the night and chased us up the mountain during the rain storm. We kept running, but it was no good. I stayed behind and with the help of MagnaAngemon, stopped the digimon army. That's what caused the hole." TK looked at the ground, "I didn't think I was going to make it.

Joe pat TK on the shoulder, "You did a good job, TK. Matt and Tai will be proud."

"Not if we get you first!" A cold voice echoed from the mountain as two beasts appeared. " Dragomon and I, DarkAngemon will destroy you Digidestined!"

Joe pushed TK and Kari out of the way as Dragomon whipped its tail at them. "Oh no! You're the one that Mimi told me about!" He tunred his head to TK and Kari, you guys better get your Digimon! Gomamon is at my house!"

The digimon got up and tried to digivolve, but they couldn't. Their bodies collapsed as they came to the realization that they had no energy left from the previous battles. DarkAngemon laughed, "What's the matter? Too tired to fight? That's ok, it wouldn't have made a difference! Hand of hate!"

Joe sprang from his location and grabbed TK and Kari. He quickly ran to avoid the attack. Rocks flew everywhere as he ran for cover behind some trees. "This doesn't look good! We have no means of fighting those two!"

"Oh, children. Why don't you come out and play? I have some fun games to play with oof!" DarkAngemon was hit in the back and flew into a large stone.

TK pointed at two figures in the sky, "Look, up there!"

The three watched as the two figures came closer. One was Myn, while the other remained a mystery. "You never learn, do you DarkAngemon?" Myn pulled ou his sword as did his partner.

"I don't have to learn! I know victory is mine! Dragomon, take those two!" 

Dragomon stepped towards the two, who stood ready with their swords. " Dragon breath!" A laserlike beam shot out of Dragomon's mouth and at the two. They repelled the laser and it hit the stone DarkAngemon was resting on.

Myn moved into attack position, "We don't have time for this. Ready Darius?"

The man next to him nodded. He pulled hissword in front of his face. and stared at Dragomon with his cold, red eyes. "Combined attack,"

Myn nodded, "Right. Mirror slice!" The two disappeared then re-appeared on both sides of Dragomon, they sliced him, then disappeared again. They re-appeared agin, in different spots, and took another swing with their swords. The rate they did this at increased until it seemed they were in 3 places at once. When they finally stopped they appeared directy above Dragomon. All at once, the cuts appeared on Dragomon's body. Blood leaked out of the hundreds of criss-crossed cuts around it. He roared in pain as he disappeared into the sky. "Still want to play, DarkAngemon?"

"Hmph! I will return! You can't always be watching over the children! And when you're not, I will strike!" He floated away and vanished as he returned to the Digiworld.

Myn and darius looked at the trio of Digidestined. They put their swords away and flew away much like DarkAngemon had. Joe put his glasses back on, "Whoever they are, it's a good thing they're on our side."

TK and Kari exited the trees beside Joe, "What do you suppose they are? Guardians?" Kari asked as they walked towards the bus.

Joe walked silently as he pondered the recent events. "I don't know. The only thing that I do know is that all these digimon we're facing don't register on our digivices. We have no way of knowing what we're up against." Joe opened the bus door and allowed TK and Kari in. "I'm going back to the hospitol, you guys get home and rest."

TK and ?Kari nodded and sat down in the bus. They watched as Joe entered one of the ambulances and then as the bus left towards Tokyo. Kari dozed off and leaned on TK's shoulder. TK couldn't rest, not after witnessing what had happened. Whoever they were facing, he didn't show mercy at all. _That DarkAngemon. I could feel his evil inside of me, like I feel Angemon's good. I hope that doesn't mean anything._ TK began to doze off as the bus began its short trip to Tokyo. A long battle was ahead, but for now he rests.


	6. 

** Chapter 6: Mind Games**

Tai and Matt waited at the bus station where the bus was supposed to drop off the campers. The news reported that all the campers and supervisors were accounted for and that no serious injuries were suffered. This relieved Tai and Matt as they waited. They saw the bus just over the hill and stood up to get a better look. As it stopped just a few feet in front of them they smiled as they saw TK and Kari's faces in the window.

The children exited the bus and their parents hugged them one by one as they got off. The mountain disaster alarmed most of the city when it was reported that the camp was evacuated into the mountains. Tai hugged Kari when she got off as did Matt with TK. "I'm glad you two are alright."

TK and Kari let go of them, "We are too. Many scary things happened to us up there. At first we were attack by a powerful digimon during dinner, then the fish digimon chased us up the mountain the whole night and morning. Brother, what's happening?" TK looked at his brother with tired eyes.

Matt looked down at the ground, "I don't know. Tai and Izzy witnessed the first attack by DarkAngemon. Apparently he's after revenge on us for something." He looked up at the sky, "I arrived, but we weren't strong enough to beat him. Luckily, a digimon named Myn saved us."

Kari became alert with the mention of the digimon, "Hey, he saved us from DarkAngemon too, only he had a friend with him. He called him Darius."

Tai looked at the mountain in the distance, "So, there is more than one guardian watching over us. We can talk about this later. Right now we have to get you home so you can rest."

The group got into Tai's car, which had just been lifted out of the disaster area from the past day. He pulled out of the station and drove towards his place. They would all be staying at Tai's place for the night since Matt TK's parents were at Kyoto trying to work their relationship together.

**- Izzy's place -**

Izzy packed up his laptop and put on his shoes. He couldn't get the coding on the cloth to make any sense, but did find a small message that indicated a spot in the city. "Come on, Tentomon. We better get going if we want to get back before dinner."

Tentomon got off of his little bed and walked over. "Will it be required for me to hide again? You know how I detest that bag."

Izzy smiled at Tentomon's comment, "No. Since it's obvious that everyone knows about the recent attacks there's no need for you to keep out of site." He got off the ground and opened the door. "Come on."

They exited the apartment and walked towards the main shopping district. Izzy told Tentomon about what he had found. "The message said that the location would reveal the key to the riddle." Izzy rounded a corner and halted. He looked left to right at the various shops full of electronics. "Just my luck, it has to be in the midst of all these electronics."

Tentomon noted the tone of Izzy's voice and replied, "Now lets not get carried off here. Our job is to find what the message is talking about, not test out the latest videogame."

"I know." Izzy looked at his digivice. Faint digital energy readings indicated that there was a digiworld related anomaly in the area. "Ok, my digivice has picked up the disturbance, lets go.."

"Oh! Look! It's Izzy and Tentomon!" Voices of girls cried out. A group of girls, age 12 to 16 ran over and started to crowd them in. They asked if they could date him or if they could ride on Tentomon. Izzy tried his best to get through, but eventually fell to the increasing numbers.

"Hey! I have something important to do!" Izzy cried as he worked his way towards a mirror shop. The girls remained outside, fearing that they would knock over a mirror and receive 7 years bad lock which would result in Izzy denying their requests. "Phew! Hey! My digivice is reacting to something in here!"

Tentomon flew in and landed near his friend, "Oh, goody, no distractions by computer games to hinder our progress."

Izzy carried his digivice to the various mirrors and watched for the meter to grow. Eventually he came to a large mirror that caused the digivice to react fully. "Looks like this is it, Tentomon!" He waited for his friend to come over, but heard no wing flaps or replies, "Tentomon?" Izzy turned around and looked for his friend, but the shop was empty of all life except him. He also noted that the crowd of girls was no longer standing outside. _He didn't_. "Tentomon!"

"He can't hear you from here." A voice said.

Izzy looked at where he thought the voice came from but saw only the mirror. "Huh? Thought this mirror talked for a second."

"I did speak." The mirror snapped, "Well, not the mirror per say. But I, the one within it."

Izzy laughed, "No offense, but nothing's inside of a mirror, just some sand and carbon. Maybe a type of metal to make it stronger." He looked around the store, "Now, seriously, where are you?"

A bright flash came from behind Izzy and the scenery changed before his eyes. The store turned into a strange, groundless space. "I am here, just like you."

Izzy spun around, "Where are we?"

"We are in the mirror."

"Is this Digiworld?"

"This neither the Digiworld, nor the real World." The man opened his arms, "What you are experiencing is the little space between the worlds."

"Who are you"

The man looked up at Izzy, "That doesn't matter right now. What matters is what you came for. I take it you got Myn's note?"

"Yes, are you one of the Magi he spoke of?"

"Me? Heavens, no. The Magi are in Digiworld, and yet they are in the real world."

"I don't understand.

"You don't have to. Now, to the matter at hand. Have you tried to figure the note out?"

"Yeah, but every time I think I have it the coding on it changes. The note about this place was only part that remained consistent. It's like it's playing a mind game with me."

The man smiled in excitement. "That's exactly it! You figured it out faster than I thought you would."

Izzy gave a puzzled look. "I don't understand. What did I figure out?"

"hmm. Maybe not. I can't tell you what the message says. You have to figure it out for yourself. All I can tell you is that your questions don't matter. Only the note's questions."

Izzy thought for a while then became angry, "You play mind games with me too!? Why don't you just tell me!?" He grabbed the man by the collar of his shirt.

The man didn't take note of what Izzy did to him, "Because I can't tell you. I don't know what the Magi wishes to tell you. Just remember, it's what the note asks that counts."

"Helpless old fool!" Izzy threw the man away but snapped to attention at the sound of glass breaking. "Huh?" He looked around and found himself in the store. "Uh oh."

"Hey, kid! You gotta pay for that!" The store clerk pointed at the mirror he had thrown to the ground. The price tag on it said 13000 yen (About 120 dollars). "Pay up!"

Tentomon flew over, "Oh no! Izzy! What on Earth were you ever thinking?"

Izzy looked up at his flying friend, "I don't know. Sorry, mister. I don't have any money with me."

The store clerk became erratic, "You punk! You come in here with no money and break my mirrors!?"

"Don't worry, I'll handle it." A girl handed over a credit card and smiled at Izzy. "You really should be more careful."

The store clerk took the card and ran it through his register. He handed it back and pointed at the door. "You! Get out and don't come back unless you plan to buy something!"

Izzy exited the store with the girl and Tentomon, "Thanks. I don't know what I would've done if you hadn't helped me."

The girl smiled. She had the body of a 14 year old that took good care of her physical health. Her brown hair went down to her shoulders and her face reminded Izzy of a movie star's. She whispered to him, "you can thank me with a date."

Izzy stopped walking, "A date? Sorry miss, I don't have the time to go out right now."

"Not now, tonight. I'll pick you up at 7."

"Ah ha! You don't know where I live!"

"What? Silly! Everyone knows where the saviors of the World live!"

Izzy paused, staring off as he realized just how well known he and the other Digidestined had become. "Well, you're not old enough to drive."

"We'll walk. It's more romantic and lasts longer that way."

_Oh crap! Trapped!_ Izzy blew out his breath in a sigh, "I guess I'll see you at 7:00 then."

The girl smiled, "Good! I'll see you then" She gave him a kiss on the cheek and walked off into a clothes shop.

Izzy turned around and began to walk home. "This is just great, Tentomon. How am I supposed to figure that note out if these little trivial matters keep coming up?"

"Tentomon flew beside Izzy, "Well, don't worry. I'm sure the mysteries of the two worlds can wait for you to get done with one date to be solved."

"Some help you are!"


	7. 

**Chapter 7: Love and War/Our own kind**

Tai smiled as Sora came out of her apartment wearing the locket he had gotten her two years ago on their first date. "Beautiful as always, Sora."

Sora smiled and turned around to pose for him, "You think so? I wasn't so sure if I should have listened to Mimi about getting this dress."

Tai eyed the dress as it mimiced the curves of Sora's body. He began to drift off as he stared. He envisioned his future with Sora. They had always been friends, but he realized how much he liked her when they turned 14 and now they were voted as most likely to marry by their school. He snapped back to reality at the sound of his name, "Huh? What was that?"

Sora had her hands on her hips and she was giving him a weird look, "do you think this dress reveals to much?"

Tai opened his eyes wide and gave the dress another look. He never even noticed that it was so highly cut on the sides and lowly cut on the front. "Umm. Not really."

Sora squinted, "From a teenage boy's point of view?"

Tai looked Sora in the eyes. She had a way with cracking the relationship whip on him, "No. From a friend's point of view."

She smiled, "Good, then let's get going. We don't want to be late."

"Right." He took Sora's hand and they walked to his car. They had reservations for dinner on a boat restaurant. Tai had made the reservations 5 months in advance in order to get an outdoor table. They got in the car and Tai began to drive to the piers.

**- A restaurant -**

Matt gazed out the window at the ocean. His girlfriend was talking about the usual. Her latest hair style, things her friends got from _their_ boyfriends and such. _Geez, it's not like I don't like you_. "Are you implying that I don't pay enough attention to you?"

The girl stopped and gave him a dumb look, "What? No, I'm just saying how sweet it is of them to give them presents like that."

"and you think I should do that more often?" Matt turned to look at her. He'd been going out with Kirsty for nearly 5 months, and she had never indicated that she wanted a present. _I'm not missing some kind of holiday am I?_

"No! I don't want our relationship to be based on material things. I think we're past that kind of thing. What we have is more intimate than what they have." She held one of his hands in hers. Her warm flesh soothing his.

"Okay, Kris." Matt smiled and returned to gazing at the ocean. "Someday, I'm going to take you with me to he other side of that Ocean. There I'll make you the happiest girl on Earth."

"That's sweet, but you don't have to take me to America to do that. We don't live in the 1920s anymore."

Matt looked at her smiling face, "I know that, but I think it'd be nice to live in America, where our children will have more opportunities."

"Kids?" Kristy let go of Matt's hand, as if afraid of what he said. "Isn't it a bit too early to think about kids? We haven't even spoken of marriage yet."

Matt gave a small laugh under his breath, "You're right. Why don't we concentrate on dinner then?"

Kristy smiled and they began to eat.

**- Atop the Tokyo Tower -**

A dark figure watched over the passing lights of cars below. He grinned as he watched the many humans walk about their lives, never knowing the evil that watched their every move. "Clueless fools!" The figure ranted in a rather young voice. "They won't know what hit them. They'll be so clueless they won't even know they're dead!"

A small digimon floated down to the figure, "Master, are you ready to make your appearance then?"

The figure turned to the digimon, "Ah, Kraymon, my good friend. Yes, I will be attacking tonight." He pulled a small device from his belt. "The foolish children have wasted too much time with trivial activities. It is time we made our move."

The small digimon flew below him and the figure jumped onto his back. "Yes master. Kraymon digivolve to... Devidramon! Digivolve to... MetalDevidramon!" MetalDevidramon roared as he flew over Tokyo in search of the children.

The figure grinned, "Come, my friend, it is time we faced our destiny!" They flew through the night towards the piers. "Down there! That is where we shall make our challenge!"

**- On the boat restaurant -**

Tai gazed into Sora's eyes as they held hands and listened to the music." Two years, Sora. Since I asked you on that first date. I was so scared I thought I wet my pants."

Sora tightened her grip as she laughed, "The way I remember it, you _did_ wet your pants."

"Oh yeah." Tai laughed a little. He moved his head closer to kiss her.

Sora didn't resist. She moved in for the kiss, but the sounds of screams caught her attention. "What?" She looked up at the sky and saw a black colored digimon flying towards the boat. "Tai! Look!"

"I see it!" Tai had his head bent upward to see. The dark shape looked like a cross between Devidramon and Machinedramon. _I wonder what it's here for_. The figure roared a high pitched cry as it shot eye-beams at the boat. The boat shook as the first shot threw it by causing large waves in the water. The second shot blew a hole in the hull. "Guess that answers my question!" Tai pulled out the keys to his car, which was parked about 200 feet away. He kit the power lock in a rhythmic pattern.

Inside the trunk, Agumon heard the power lock go off in the rhythm Tai had told him about. "Looks like they're in trouble!" Agumon waited for the end of the pattern, which unlocked the trunk. He sprang out and ran towards the boat restaurant, which was still docked.

Soar gave Tai an angry look, "You brought him with use? How could you do that!?"

Tai looked at her innocently, "What do you mean? Did I do something wrong?" He watched as Agumon entered the boat.

Snapped her head around, "do something wrong? This is our anniversary! Our special night to be alone and you bring Agumon!?" 

Sora turned her back to Tai. He never imagined that bringing Agumon in case they got into trouble. "What's the big deal, Sora? It's not like he's eating with us? I just had him along in the trunk in case we were attacked! And we are under attack!" He pointed at the dark figure in the sky. It circled over them as if in wait for their digimon.

"Still..." Sora looked up at the monster in wait. "You could have at least told me, Tai! You can stay here and fight, but I'm going home!" She turned towards the exit and began to storm out. She mumbled something under her breath not to let Tai hear.

Tai ran after Sora and grabbed her by the arm, "Wait! Sora, you can't just leave! You're not going to _walk_ that distance are you?" He struggled to keep Sora from moving while trying not to hurt her arm.

Sora kept her back facing Tai, "I've walked across a desert with you. I think I can handle the streets of Tokyo. She struggled out of Tai's grip and exited into the pier.

Tai ran to the edge of the boat and yelled, "But what if the monster gets you?"

Sora didn't heed her call, but instead continued to walk. Tai looked up at the beast in the sky and cursed. _Stupid monster! Why did you have to ruin my date with Sora!? You just wait_. We tightened his hands into fists as Agumon made his way to his side.

Agumon looked at the dark colored creature and said, "Want me to digivolve?"

Tai nodded, but stopped his friend. He looked closer at the shadow and saw something in its arms. "A kid? Agumon, wait! That thing is holding a kid hostage!" He pointed at the object in the creatures arms.

The figure stopped circling in the sky and began to descend to Tai and Agumon. It lowered enough to let the child out of its arms and remained close enough to pick him up at a moments notice. The child looked to be at the age of 10. He had black hair and blue eyes. The combination made him look evil and innocent at the same time, giving Tai mixed thoughts about him. "Greetings, first child." The child spoke. He smiled as he presented himself, "I am Clive, the one chosen to be the 9th child."

Tai studdered back as the words hit him, "9th child? Then you're one of us? You've come to help us stop these attacks." He stepped forward to shake the boy's hand in friendship.

"Stay where you are!" The boy shouted. His digimon roared and placed it's flesh hand in between the children. "I may be a Digidestined, but I don't share your ideas of team work." He looked at Agumon and smiled, the look sent shivers up Tai's back, "I've come here to challenge you, Tai. To a battle."

"A battle? What for? As Digidestined we should fight along side each other, not against each other!" He put up his fists as if to give his words power. "There's so few of us. Why split us apart?"

The boy looked back at Tai, "Is that so?" He pointed up at the stars,"Look at them, Tai! The chosen children are as numerous as there are stars! Every child has the potential to become a Digidestined, they simply do not believe. They feel weak, or lack the humility to be one as us! I was chosen for my strength as a loner! My destiny is to stand as the lone victor!"

Tai squinted his eyes at the child's declaration, "Is that so? Then why do you wish to battle with me?"

Clive balled his hands into fists, "Isn't it obvious? To prove that I am stronger than you! To reach my destiny I must get all opposition out of the way, which includes you and your friends!" He signaled his digimon to lift him into the sky, "So if you feel up to it, Tai! Meet me in Digiworld, on File island. And We'll see who's digimon is stronger. Your MetalGreymon or my MetalDevidramon. But right now you have your own problems coming." He disappeared as the digimon carried him away in the sky.

Tai watched as the figure disappeared. His fists were shaking as he thought of what to do. "You want a fight? You got it. When I beat you you'll have no choice but to join us in our fight to save the two worlds." He then thought about the last hing Clive had told him, "Our own problems? What does he mean?"


	8. 

** Chapter 8: Evil Cometh**

Izzy woke up to a heavy headache. His date with the girl from yesterday had lasted longer than he had calculated. He figured that they'd eat dinner and then walk to her place, which he had no idea where it was. He then calculated that at most it would take him ten minutes to get to a train station and get home. But instead, the girl walked him to _his_ place at 2 in the morning and then walked home by herself. He had to sneak into his room so he didn't wake anyone up, including Tentomon. He looked at his clock and mumbled, "8 o'clock... Man, that girl can really talk for a long time."

Tentomon woke up to the sound of Izzy's voice in a startled manner, "Oh! Izzy! You're back? My gosh, I must have dozed off, because I never heard you come in!" He looked out at the blazing sun, which had already managed to raise the temperature to at least 90 degrees. "Come to think of it, I was up waiting until 1 in the morning, Izzy. Just when did you get home?"

Izzy sat up in his bed and scratched his back. It was sore from it's lack of rest and ached in pain as he stood up, "2 in the morning, I think. It could have been later than that considering I was too tired to give the clock a serious look."

Tentomon fell out of his bed at the sound of the message, "2 in the morning? Izzy! What on Earth were you doing with a girl at 2 in the morning!?" The winged digimon got to his feet and stood in wait for an answer, but got none.

Izzy was sitting at his desk, busy working on the mystery of the message. He spoke as he jotted down some notes, "No time to talk about it, Tentomon. I've got to make up for lost time." He tried to figure the message out and mumbled what he thought it said. As if in dissatisfaction, the note changed its characters into a new message. Izzy pounded on his desk and shouted, "Why do you keep changing like this!? What do you want!"

The message began to glow and the characters turned into english letters (For the sake of my language). The letters moved together into words. As the words formed into sentences, three voices spoke them in unison, "We are the Magi. You wish to see what we have seen? To hear what we have heard?"

Izzy fell back out of his chair at the realization that the cloth was talking to him. He slowly got up and looked at the note. It continued to glow as the letters changed back into the strange characters. "What are you?"

The characters formed back into letters, "We are the Magi."

Izzy rubbed his head, thinking it was all an illusion formed from the lack of sleep. "What is it that you see and hear?"

The letters formed into more sentences, "We see the real world in Chaos. We hear the cries of future lives, destroyed by the evil that threatens the present."

Izzy sat back in his chair and pondered what the cloth had said. He asked the clothe another question, "What is this evil that you speak of?"

"We speak of the Dark Empire forming on Mainframe. One of its leaders has already approached you. The winged dark knight."

Izzy thought back to the digimon that had first attacked him and Tai. "You must mean DarkAngemon. What can we do to stop these attacks?"

The message didn't answer for a few minutes. Finally, words began to appear, "You must stop them from entering the gate."

Izzy became frustrated. "That doesn't make any more sense than what Myn told us. How do we reach this gate?"

The message scrolled onto the cloth, as if planned all along. It read like a prophecy from the Bible, "The gates of Hell will release its dark cloak over the homes of who oppose it. From it, the evil from beyond the field of reality will strike without mercy. Those who do not burn will suffer as slaves. The ensuing battle will take the lives of the innocent, but not the sinful. Only in the time between life and death with a savior appear and the gate be revealed." The message began to glow brighter as it lit on fire. The voices continued, "Heed our call, 4th child. You must hurry. It has already begun."

"No! Wait!" Izzy tried to put out the fire, but at no avail. He realized it was designed to burn itself like that after completing its task. He heard rumbling from outside and suddenly felt a cold draft enter through the window. He looked outside and saw black cloud overcast the city. The sunlight was blocked by the cloud and the city was casted into a darkness that made night look like day. Lights went on throughout the city as people tried to see what was happening. Izzy did not move. He knew what had happened. "Evil cometh."

**- Tai's apartment -**

"Hello? Is Sora there? She still won't talk to me?" Tai struggled not to yell, "can you tell her that I'm sorry and that I only want to talk things out? Thanks, bye." He put the phone on the hook. He still couldn't understand why Sora was so angry about the events that had happened the previous night.

A cold draft swept through his room and he shivered as it suddenly became dark. He heard Kari screaming, "Tai! What's happening? Something's wrong!"

Tai ran out of his room to see what was making his sister so scared. He stopped as he looked out at the balcony. "What in the name of all that is good?"

Kari hugged her brother as roaring flooded the streets. A horde of digimon could be seen outside the city limits. Tai knew the evil figures all too well. He held his sister tight. She wiped her tears on Tai's shirt, "What are they?"

Tai tried to speak, but found his throat to be dry. He coughed and cleared his throat, "Trouble."

**- Hospital -**

Joe ran into a closet to get some supplies. As a trainee, he usually ran around doing small tasks for the doctors and nurses. He grabbed some boxes full of needles and locked the closet as he exited it. He dropped them off at an office and then sat down in the cafeteria to wait for his next assignment.

"excuse me, Joe?" A deep voice asked.

Joe sprang to attention, "Yes, doctor Koji?" He stood up straight and at full attention.

The doctor gave a small chuckle, "You can relax, Joe." The doctor sat down and pointed his open hand at where Joe had just been sitting, "please."

Joe sat back down and took a sip of his juice. "Do you have another job for me?"

The doctor hid his eyes from Joe, "I'm afraid so," He said as he pulled out some photos. He handed them to Joe and began talking as Joe looked through them. "Recently, just a few moments ago, some creatures appeared just outside the city. Those are some photos of them as they approached the outskirts."

Joe dropped the photo onto the table, "Devidramon..." He shook as he remembered his confrontation with the creatures. They proved to be powerful Digimon. At the champion level, their strength naturally surpassed those of most other champions. Agumon and Tentomon had to digivolve into the ultimate level before they could be defeated and even then it was not easily done.

The doctor looked up at him, "So you have tangled with them before?"

Joe nodded, "Back when I first went to Digiworld. They guarded the gate that allowed us to go to Earth and stop Myotismon." He looked at the scattered photos on the table, "So some have appeared outside the city?"

he doctor wiped some sweat from his brow, "Not some. Many. Witnesses reported at least twenty, and that more were appearing out of nowhere." He looked at Joe in the eyes, "Is Gomamon with you?"

Joe nodded. He had brought Gomamon with him to the hospital since the monster attacks began. "He's probably in the kid rooms."

The doctor smiled, "Then I want you to leave here. Go out and see what's going on. Our military's weapons don't stop them, so we need you and the others to help and stop them."

Joe shook a little as he nodded. He got up, "Yes, doctor." He exited the cafeteria and looked for Gomamon, "Gomamon? Where are you?" He entered one of the children's rooms, "There you are!"

Gomamon turned around, "oh, hey, Joe! What's up? I was just playing with these kids."

Joe saw that several of the children in the room were giggling on the ground. "We have to go, Gomamon. We've got trouble."

**- Sora's apartment -**

Sora tripped over some books as she tried to navigate through the dark room. "Damn that, Tai! He thinks he can just say he's sorry and things will be all better?" She got up and looked around the dark room, "Biyomon? Where are you? Mom?"

A shadow moved from behind a plant and a flashlight went on. Her mom smiled, "I'm right here." She searched a long a wall and flipped on a switch. The lights went on. "That's better."

Biyomon entered into the room and ran to Sora, "Sora, what's going on? Why is this happening?"

Sora hugged Biyomon to comfort her, "I don't know." She froze in her place as roars ran through the streets. She listened as steps shook the ground. "Do you hear that?"

Sora's mom moved towards the window, "What is it? It sounds terrible." The roars and cries became louder as the steps came closer. "Ah!" Sora's mom screamed as she saw what was making the noise.

Soar ran to her mom, "Mom? What is it!? What's wrong!?" She turned to look out the window and screamed herself.

A Devidramon stood outside and was staring into their apartment. It roared to something to its side and pulled one of its arms back as it preparing to punch the wall. Sora's mom cried, "Oh no! Sora, get out of here!" The fist began to speed forward and neared the window.

Biyomon flew in front of the two, "No, look out! Biyomon digivolve to... Birdramon!"

Birdramon crashed through the wall, carrying Sora and her mom in her feet. She swooped around and looked at the group of Devidramon. 5 of them had formed outside Sora's apartment and they didn't look happy, "Meteor wing!"

Red flames flew out of Birdramon's wings and engulfed the Devidramon. They didn't cry in pain or even studder when the flames hit. They exited the flames and began to swing wildly at the buildings around them. Sora cried out, "No! All those people! Birdramon, you have to stop them! Digivolve!"

"Birdramon digivolve to... Garudamon!" Garudamon dove into the pile of Devidramon and took one to the ground. She dug into it's right thigh with her claws and dragged it into the air. She began to spin in circles, making the Devidramon dizzy. The Devidramon tried to break free, but was unable to reach Garudamon's leg. Garudamon threw the Devidramon to the ground. 

The Devidramon slammed into the hard road with a force that shook the ground. The Devidramon tried to get up, but its arms were broken. The fallen Devidramon screamed in pain as it's bones broke through its flesh. As if in a fit of rage, the other 4 Devidramon lunged onto the helpless beast and began to rip it apart. The Devidramon devoured what they tore from the body. They roared as the blood ran into the streets.

Garudamon floated high above them. Sora watched as the helpless beast was devoured by his comrads. "It's horrible..." She covered her mouth to stop the flow of her breakfast from exiting her mouth. "They're mad with rage. They don't care for anything but satisfaction."

The Devidramon had finished their feast and looked up at Garudamon overhead. They roared a warcry and launched into the air to attack her. Garudamon avoided their initial charge and retaliatted, "Wing blade!" A bird of fire formed around her and shot out at the four Devidramon. The bird struck two and they fell to the ground aflame. The other two borked through the flames and each grabbed one of Garudamon's arms. Sora shielded her head frome debris as Garudamon was smashed into a building. The Devidramon bit into Garudamon's arms. Garudamon squeeled as they bit into her flesh and blood ran out her wounds. She lost her grip and dropped Sora and her mother out of her hand. "Sora! No!"


	9. 

**Chapter 9: Evil Cometh II**

Sora fell from Garudamon's hand with her mother. They screamed as they accelerated towards the ground. Several stories in the air, they covered their eyes, not wishing to see their impending doom. Garudamon screamed for her friends, "Sora!"

"Gomamon digivolve to... Ikkakumon!" Ikkakumon caught Sora and her mom on his soft back. he turned to see the Devidramon trying to eat Garudamon. "Harpoon torpedo!" 

Torpedoes launched from Ikkakumon's horn and at the Devidramon. The torpedoes hit the Devidramon, but did not destroy them. They released their grip on Garudamon, but kicked her to the ground. She de-digivolved back to Biyomon and fell onto Ikkakumon's back. The Devidramon landed facing Ikkakumon and stood at their full height.

Sora got up and saw Joe seated on Ikkakumon's head, "Thank God, Joe. You got here just in time." She crawled over to her mother and made sure she was alright. "You okay, mom?"

Her mother opened her eyes and smiled, "Yes, dear."

The Devidramon hunched over and began to charge at Ikkakumon. Joe turned his head at the other three, "Hold on! They're coming!"

Ikkakumon sprang to the right as the first Devidramon slashed at him with its claws. He sprang back and drove his horn through the Devidramon's chest. Blood began to leak out of the wound, but the beast was far from done. He broke off Ikkakumon's horn and stabbed it into Ikkakumon's leg.

Joe held on as Ikkakumon fell back from the attack. The other Devidramon came in from behind and Kicked Ikkakumon back into the claws of the first one. "They're too tough! Ikkakumon, digivolve!"

"Ikkakumon digivolve to... Zudomon! Think you can hold me? Vulcan's hammer!" Zudomon smashed his hammer into the head of the Devidramon holding him. The Devidramon released its grip on Zudomon and collapsed to the ground. It struggled to get back up and shot eye-beams at Zudomon.

Joe flew around as he held on for dear life. "Looks like they don't want to give up! Sora, can Biyomon fight?"

Sora nodded disagreement as she looked over her friend, "I don't think so. Biyomon took a real beating."

A Devidramon charged from behind and grabbed onto Zudomon as he rolled through the streets. They crashed into walls and cars until they finally came to a stop near a large apartment building.

Sora regained herself and noticed where they had stopped, "Hey! This is where Tai and Kari live!" She looked past the building and froze, "Look at that!"

Eight Devidramon were standing near Tai's apartment. They stared with red eyes at the one struggling with Zudomon. Joe screamed, "There's no way we'll be able to stop all those guys!"

The Devidramon began to charge at Zudomon and the other Devidramon. The children screamed as they leapt into the air to dive-bomb Zudomon. "Agumon digivolve to ...Greymon! Digivolve to... MetalGreymon!" MetalGreymon crashed through the wall of Tai's apartment and rammed the leading Devidramon. It fell back into 3 of the Devidramon behind it leaving four more to continue to dive at Zudomon.

Tai stood just beyond the hole in the wall that MetalGreymon had made. He was holding his crest and shouted, "There's Sora and Joe! MetalGreymon, help protect them!"

MetalGreymon stood between the Devidramon and Zudomon, who remained struggling with the Devidramon on top of him. "Giga Blaster!" Two missiles shot out of MetalGreymon's chest plate and flew at the Devidramon. They kept their ground as the missiles flew closer. Both missiles hit only one Devidramon. Its body crashed onto the ground leaking blood into the street from its open wounds. The three remaining Devidramon brought MetalGreymon to the ground as they landed onto him with their claws.

Kari ran down to where Tai was standing with Gatomon. She pulled out her crest, "Gatomon, you help too!"

"Gatomon digivolve to... Angewomon! Celestial Arrow!" The arrow of light from her bow ran into the back of the Devidramon fighting Zudomon. The Devidramon fell onto its back and screamed in pain.

Zudomon got to his feet and and ran towards the three Devidramon clawing on top of MetalGreymon. "Vulcan's hammer!" The hammer sent a shockwave through the bodies of the Devidramon, causing them to fall off of MetalGreymon.

"Thanks, Zudomon." MetalGreymon got up and looked at the three that had been on him. They wriggled in pain. The attack from Zudomon's hammer didn't kill them, but it sent their nerves on a rollercoaster. "Giga Blaster!" Missiles shot out of MetalGreymon's chest and set the three Devidramon ablaze.

Their bodies emitted hideous smells as their black flesh burned and their blood boiled in the flames. Tai covered his nose and mouth so he didn't breath in the fumes. "Why don't their bodies disappear?" He climbed out through the hole with his sister.

Joe got off of Zudomon and helped Sora and her mother off with Biyomon. He ran to Tai and Kari, "Maybe because they're not in Digiworld. Here they're more than digital data, they're flesh and blood."

Sora ran to where Tai and Joe were standing, but avoided looking directly at Tai. "Do you think we got all of them?"

Joe lowered his head and nodded a disagreement, "I heard reports as I came to look for you guys. At least 20 Devidramon were seen entering the city. Which means there are at least 7 more to take care of."

Kari straightened her back and pointed into the flames, "Look!"

The children turned their heads and peered into the flames that Kari pointed out. Sure enough, seven Devidramon stood beyond the flames. Tai tightened his hands into fists, "This is it. MetalGreymon go... Huh?"

MetalGreymon began to shake and roared as he de-digivolved to Agumon. Zudomon and Angewomon also reverted back to their original forms. Agumon struggled to his feet, "Sorry, Tai. I'm too tired."

Tai fell to the ground in shock, "We're doomed!"

Sora kneeled next to Tai and slapped him across the face, "Will you get a hold of yourself? You sound just like Joe! Nothing like the man I fell in love with!"

Tai opened his eyes. Sora smiled at him. He returned the smile and got to his feet. Sora held onto his arm with her warm hands, giving him confidence. Holding his crest and Digivice in his fists he shouted, "Agumon! You can do it! Digivolve!"

Agumon ran forward. He felt energy enter his body as Tai fed it to him from his own. "Agumon warp digivolve to... WarGreymon!" 

WarGreymon stood, challenging the advancing group of Devidramon. "You want a piece of me? Come at me then!" The Devidramon ran forward in a stampede. Their footsteps sent vibrations through the ground tipping over loose objects. WarGreymon waited for them to get closer and then brought his arms to the sky. Bright energy began to collect between his hands and formed into a bright ball. WarGreymon leapt into the sky and through the ball down towards the beasts, "Terra Force!"

The ball crashed into the Earth and spat rock and dust in all directions as it drove forward at the Devidramon. In a wild, fearless, rage the Devidramon continued their charging. They screamed war cries as they ran headlong into the bright void of energy. Flames appeared as their bodies burned from the hot energy. The ball finally exploded, echoing its blast through the streets of Tokyo. It's explosion lit up the darkness and revealed the chaos for what it really was. It threw a shockwave that cracked windows and threw objects.

When the chaos died down Tai found his friend sitting on the ground. He was gasping for breath and sweat ran down his face. Tai ran to Agumon on lifted him up, "You did it, buddy! You stopped them!"

Agumon moaned in Tai's arms, "You got anything to eat, Tai? I'm awfully hungry."

Tai smiled and pulled some candy from his pocket. "Sorry, but this is all I have," Tai said.

He handed the candy to Agumon. Agumon stuffed the sugar treats into his mouth and gulped them without chewing. "Thanks, Tai. That's all I needed."

Everyone smiled as they got to their feet. They cheered their victory over the Devidramon, but stopped at the sound of roars in the street. Joe fixed his glasses so that they didn't fall off, "I was afraid of this."

Sora turned her head, "Afraid of what?"

"People said that more Devidramon were appearing out of nowhere from out of town." Joe looked at the direction the roars came from. "That must be them."

Tai ran and took out his mini telescope. He looked in the direction Joe suggested and made out several dark figures in darkness. "There's more all right." He turned to see their digimon companions, "And it doesn't look like we'll be able to stand against them this time. He put his telescope into his pocket and pulled out his keys. He pressed the unlock button and smiled as the beep sound came from his car. He ran to it, "Alright! My car wasn't destroyed in the fight! Come on, we better go find the others!"

Everyone entered the car but Sora's mom. Sora looked out the open door, "Aren't you coming mom?"

Her mother nodded, "No. I'm going to stay here and see if anyone needs help." She turned from left to right to view her surroundings, "This is terrible. Children, please make sure this doesn't happen again. Stop those monsters."

Tai started the car and pulled around. "Alright. You stay out of trouble. We'll make sure everything's okay." He put the car into gear and drove down the street. They passed by several fires and water leaks from Devidramon attack as they started towards Izzy's house. Tai turned the wheel wildly as a Devidramon passed by them ,"Man! That was close!"

Sora looked at the beast flying away. It began to turn around and fly back in their direction. "Don't look now, but it's coming back!" She shouted.

Tai pushed hard on the pedal and managed to get out of the Devidramon's way. He turned to the right to avoid the Devidramon's pursuit, only to be halted by another. Joe whimpered, "Oh no! We're trapped!"

Kari held onto her brother from behind his seat. She closed her eyes and screamed, "There's more coming!"

Everyone looked out the windows and heard laughing. It came out like the giggles of hyenas. Devidramon jumped down from buildings and from behind walls or out of fires. Tai couldn't count them all, but knew there were enough. "No where to run." He opened the locks on the doors, "Everyone out! Run for it!"

As everyone got out they screamed. The Devidramon roared and ran towards the children from all directions. Their stampede tripped over the children and their digimon. Unable to move, they watched as the black beasts' shadows came over their heads as they got closer. All light was blocked from their vision and the world seemed to disappear from beyond the monsters before them. Tai held Sora's hand. _This is it! The end! We've lost!_


	10. 

**Chapter 10: Dark Savior**

The Devidramon closed in on the four children and their Digimon. Tai held Sora and his sister close to him as the beasts started to reach at them with their mouths. Tai opened his eyes as he saw a large, red object fly overhead. He quickly recognized it as MegaKabuterimon.He point up at the sky, "look, up there! We're saved!"

Everyone cheered as MegaKabuterimon landed behind the Devidramon. He stood tall and pushed his horn forward, "Horn buster!" Lightning shot out of MegaKabuterimon's horn and blasted 3 of the Devidramon. They vaporized in the onslaught of energy burning into their flesh. The missing bodies created a hole in Devidramon pack.

Izzy stood up from behind MegaKabuterimon's had, "Come on guys!" He signaled them to run to him with his arm, "We have to get out of here!"

The children ran through the opening and climbed onto MegaKabuterimon. He flapped his wings, blowing dust and debris around. Flying straight up, MegaKabuterimon tried to escape the Devidramon. "Looks like we did it! Arrgh!" MegaKabuterimon's flight came to a halt as something grabbed onto his leg.

Tai looked back to see what it was and sighed, "They never give up! We have to shake it off!"

A Devidramon dangled from MegaKabuterimon's leg. It growled as it tugged to drag MegaKabuterimon to the ground. MegaKabuterimon began to fly from side to side to try to shake it off, but its grip remained. Its claws began to dig into MegaKabuterimon's flesh and drew blood. Smelling the scent of blood, more Devidramon came and grabbed onto MegaKabuterimon. The weight was too much and MegaKabuterimon began to fall. He tumbled into walls as he fell down to the ground, crushing the Devidramon that remained underneath him.

The five children jumped off and MegaKabuterimon reverted to Tentomon. Tentomon stood up slowly, "Ow. That'll teach me to leave enemies able to pursue retreat."

Several Devidramon landed in front of the children and stared with cold, red eyes. They didn't attack, but remained staring. Finally, they turned around and flew off. Tai took out his telescope and looked in the direction they flew away. "There's something going on over there. Looks like a battle."

Izzy took a look, "We better follow. If there's trouble we'll want to make sure the Devidramon are taken care of."

"You're probably right, " Joe said. He picked up his bag of medical supplies and began to run in that direction.

"Hey! Wait up, Joe!" Sora yelled as she and the others began to run after him.

They ran after the beasts for nearly 10 minutes. They passed several fires and collapsed buildings. The destruction was far worse than when Myotismon attacked. He hadn't done much damage to the city until the end of his attack. This new evil came in punching, and the punches left behind no mercy for the innocent. Izzy remembered what the message had said, _The battle will take the lives of the innocent, but not the sinful_.

The beasts paused their flight and dove down behind some buildings. Angry cries came from the buildings followed by the sounds of explosions and fires starting. One of the Devidramon came flying from the building and crashed into another. The noise died down as the other fell backwards with several holes in its chest. From behind the building MetalGarurumon, Angemon, and Lillymon came out.

Tai cheered, "Alright! There are the others!" He ran to them and waved. "Guys! Is everything ok?" He asked as he made it to them.

Matt jumped off of MetalGarurumon, "So far, but there are more Devidramon out there. It's like an endless army of bloodthirsty monsters." He pointed at scratches on MetalGarurumon's body, "If it weren't for his metal body, they would have eaten him."

The rest of the children reached the group and they all stood in conversation. Izzy said, "I managed to decode the message." He scratched his head," Well, sorta at least. It said something about a great evil rising in the Digiworld. It said that when the darkness over the city is vanquished, the gates to Digiworld will be revealed."

Matt looked at Izzy, "And how do we get rid of this darkness? There's hordes of Devidramon patrolling the city and we don't know what's causing the blasted overcast!" Matt punched his fists together to display his anger.

Tai stepped forward, "Chill out, Matt. Right now we have to concentrate on regrouping. The Devidramon outnumber us right now and even in our ultimate forms they put up a fight. Most of our digimon are too weak to continue the fight." He pointed at Biyomon and Agumon, who had severe wounds on their arms and legs.

Matt looked at the wounds for a moment, then nodded, "You're right. But what can we do? We can't wait for them to heal. Even if they do heal quickly it'll be at least a few hours before they can fight."

Izzy scanned their digimon with his digivice and opened a program on his laptop. He typed up some commands and gave a sigh of defeat. He looked up at the others, "The way I see it, Biyomon won't be able to fight for at least 6 hours. Agumon needs at least an hour to recover. Gatomon and Gomamon can fight, but they need to replenish their food supply badly. The same goes for you three. Tentomon is the only one that can readily digivolve." He closed his laptop and placed it in his backpack. "The best course of action would be to go into hiding. At least until we can work up a plan."

Everyone nodded. Mimi removed a cloth scarf from her purse and handed it to Sora, "Here. You can use it to cover Biyomon's wounds."

Sora took the cloth and wrapped it around one of Biyomon's arms, "Thanks, Mimi. Are you sure? It looks like the one Joe gave you."

Mimi nodded, "It's the one he gave me on our first date. He won't mind."

Joe ran to the two girls and smiled, "Hey, you don't have to use that. I've got some medical supplies right here." He took the scarf and gave it back to Mimi. He opened his bag and pulled out some medical wrap. He spun it tightly around Biyomon's arms and legs. "There, that should stop the bleeding."

Sora smiled, "Thanks, Joe"

The sounds of explosions and roaring could be heard off in the distance. Joe stood up and looked at flashes appearing just a mile away. The bright flashes silhouetted the buildings. He squinted, "The military is under attack again."

Tai walked up to Matt and watched the flashes, "What do you mean?"

Joe looked away from the battle in the distance, "When the Devidramon were reported, the military responded with ground forces. Their weapons proved to be ineffective." He walked to his brother, who was talking with Kari, "After half of their forces were destroyed, the commander ordered a full retreat. But a large hole around the city is preventing them from escape."

TK looked up at his big brother, "So there's no way out?"

Matt nodded, "Only air vehicles can get through now. The U.S. Air Force has responded by sending in two squadrons to escort med-evac to and from the city. But the Devidramon stop all tries to get in."

Tai turned around, "What about boats?"

"Never thought about that. Maybe we can get out through, "Matt was interrupted as a building collapsed just a few feet away from him. Dust covered the area and blocked his vision. He could here the sounds of Devidramon getting closer, "They're coming!"

Everyone ducked in the dust cloud, trying to remain out of sight. Overhead they could see the black shadow of a Devidramon flying over head. The dust settled and allowed the children to see again. Tai got out his telescope and zoomed in on several dark figures in the sky, "Whoa! There must be at least 20 on their way here!" He fell as the ground shook below him. He turned onto his back to see what had happened, "And make that 5 of them here, now!"

Everyone sprang up to their feet and ran away from the Devidramon behind them. The 5 moved after tham like zombies. Much more subdued than the other rageful beasts they had seen, the Devidramon remained a safe distance behind the Digidestined. The children turned down streets as other Devidramon landed and cut them off. The suddenly came to a dead end, "Great! We're trapped!" Matt cried.

Izzy ran in front of the others to face the 5 Devidramon that were chasing them, "It's not over yet! Tentomon, digivolve!"

"Tentomon digivolve to... Kabuterimon!" 

Kabuterimon flew high into the air to see his pursuers. Izzy shouted as loud as he could, "You're our only hope, Kabuterimon! Better be careful! Avoid a frontal assault!"

Kabuterimon followed his friends words and dove into one of the Devidramon from the side. The beast fell to the side, but remained on its feet. Kabuterimon came in again and rammed another on the other side. The Devidramon gave no heed to Kabuterimon's challenge, but continued their advance towards the children. Their red eyes glowed as they got closer. The look on their face was truely possessed. Kabuterimon floated behind the Devidramon, "Electroshocker!" A ball of electricity formed in Kabuterimon's arms, but he didn't fire it, "Rapid fire!" The large ball formed into several smaller balls and shot out at the ground and walls around the Devidramon. Dust clouds covered them, blinding them from seeing what was going on. 

Kabuterimon drove forward with his horn and gored one of the Devidramon. The Devidramon screamed for help, but the others were unable to see where the plea came from. Kabuterimon sneaked in behind one of the other remaining Devidramon and grabbed one of its arms. He pulled down hard and snapped the bones within. The loud crack echoed through the streets.

The children stood as close to the wall as they could. The sounds of the battle scared them. Cracks from snapping bones, tearing flesh, and pain. They feared the worse when the dust began to died down. Izzy looked closely at the shadows moving around in the cloud. Finally, he made out Kabuterimon's, "There he is!"

The other children saw the shadow as it rammed its head into another's. Although the Devidramon had defeated them under every occasion with champions, Kabuterimon's strategy proved to be effective. His vision was much better than the Devidramons' and he could see inside the dust cloud. He grabbed one by the jaw and ripped its head open. He quickly dropped the body and turned to the two remaining Devidramon. 

The dust had settled enough for them to see their attacker. They stood, ready for attack. Kabuterimon flew out of the cloud, and the Devidramon followed this time. They chased after him in a mad rage, slashing at him whenever they came close enough. Kabuterimon slipped through the spaces between buildings and dove under bridges, but the Devidramon kept their ground, breaking through anything in their way. Kabuterimon flew around a large building and came around the other end. He was now chasing the Devidramon, who split up to avoid his electroshocker attack.

Unable to catch Kabuterimon, the Devidramon started to fly back towards the children. Kabuterimon followed, continuing to shoot at them with his Electroshocker. Suddenly, the other Devidramon the children had seen appeared. They swarmed Kabuterimon and knocked him out of the sky. He crashed onto the roof of a building and de-digivolved to Tentomon. Unable to continue the fight he dodged past the Devidramon and returned to the children.

"Look! There's Tentomon!" TK shouted.

Tentomon flew in quickly frantically shouting, "We have to get out of here! There's too many of them!"

The children turned to run, but were halted by some Devidramon. They growled as they stood in wait for the others. Devidramon landed on roofs and prepared to dive at the children. The children heard growling from within the building next to them, but this time another sound answered it. The whistling noise that seemed all too familiar to them. The whistle of a digivice.

A Devidramon came flying out of the building. Its limp body flopped to the ground with a loud crash. The children looked into the hole the Devidramon had made and saw a half machine Devidramon jump out. Tai stared and said, "MetalDevidramon."

MetalDevidramon rammed into a Devidramon and threw it by the head. It landed into another Devidramon and they both went to the ground. On top of MetalDevidramon, Clive sat, guiding his digimon friend through the fight. "MetalDevidramon, to your right! Three of them!"

MetalDevidramon spun to his right and kicked the head Devidramon with such force that it broke its knee. The Devidramon came tumbling to the ground pressing its injury. The other two ran over their fallen conrad and charged at MetalDevidramon. MetalDevidramon spun around and sliced them with his metal blade at the end of his tail. It cut into their chests and stomachs. Blood splashed out uncontrollably and rained down on the ground.

The other Devidramon saw what had happened and grouped around him, surrounding him at all sides. They jumped into him one at a time. MetalDevidramon kicked and punched as each attacked. They began to overwhelm him and piled onto him. Enraged, he transferred all his strength to his arms and broke free. His chest plate opened to reveal a single cannon. Energy began to collect at the mouth of the cannon as well as inside his throat, "Dark Judgment!" Beams shot out of his mouth and chest cannon into the many Devidramon that surrounded him. The shots set them on fire or vaporized them entirely. Their boiling flesh and blood sent a stench through the streets and the city was painted red with blood as their bodies exploded.

The sounds of death and destruction ran through the Digidestineds' heads and they covered their ears to escape the horror. The sounds died and MetalDevidramon let Clive off his back. "Well, looks like that problem is taken care of." He gave the digidestined a cold smile, "I told you, Tai. You had your own problems coming."

"Which have only begun!" A deep voice shouted from above.

The children looked up and saw DarkAngemon's shadow come through the black clouds. His Scythe resting in his hands, he gave an evil stare as he floated down to them. He spread his wings and brought his staff above his head, "You digidestined have messed up my plans for the last time!"

The children screamed as he began to drive his scythe down at them. There was no way to escape its deadly blade. They ducked, preparing for the inevitable.


	11. 

**Chapter 11: The Light and the Darkness**

The Digidestined ducked and covered their heads as DarkAngemon's scythe slashed at their heads. The blade was about to when it jerked back and fell to the ground. The Digidestined opened their eyes and saw MetalDevidramon fighting with DarkAngemon.

DarkAngemon dodged MetalDevidramon's attacks and became angry, "You fool! This has nothing to do with you!"

Clive, who stood next to MetalDevidramon, shouted back, "Wrong! It has everything to do with me! You'll pay for what you've done!"

DarkAngemon blocked a shot from MetalDevidramon's cannon and laughed, "Those eight couldn't defeat me! What makes you think you can?" He pulled his fist back, "Hand of hate!" and pushed it forward. The energy beam shot out and hit MetalDevidramon, but didn't hurt him.

MetalDevidramon rose out of the dust that was created by the blast, "Fool! Your attack has no effect on one such as me!" MetalDevidramon flew into the air, "Megaclaw!" His metal arm shot out and struck DarkAngemon. The arm flew out, but missed DarkAngemon. MetalDevidramon swung his arm over and over again trying to pin the fallen angel.

DarkAngemon fell back, but remained unharmed, "Interesting." He picked up his scythe from the ground and flew at MetalDevidramon. He prepared to slash at him and said, "Now lets see how you do against this! Dark onslaught!" DarkAngemon slashed his scythe repeatedly. Crescent moon shaped energy blades shot out of his scythe at MetalDevidramon. They spun and twirled, making them hard to avoid. As they struck into MetalDevidramon, they ripped open his flesh and blew off his metal plating.

"Arrgh!" MetalDevidramon fell to the ground and de-digivolved to Kraymon, a black, Agumon looking digimon.

Clive ran to his friend, "Oh no, Kraymon!"

Tentomon talked in a surprised voice, "A Kraymon? Kraymons haven't digivolved before! In fact, I don't recall MetalDevidramons ever existing either." Tentomon crossed his arms and thought.

Izzy slapped Tentomon in the back of the head, "Hello? We have more important matters to attend to right now!"

"Oh, right."

DarkAngemon laughed as he landed on top of a lamp post, "That was too easy. I was looking for a good fight. I should have known better than to expect from you humans!" He gave another evil laugh.

"You want a fight? You got it!" A voice shouted from afar.

"What?"

Myn came in at break neck speed and rammed DarkAngemon. DarkAngemon crashed through a stone wall with a loud noise. He continued to fly through walls and floors until he came to a thunderous halt in the ground.

"Myn! You again!" DarkAngemon hissed as he got up and flew back through the hole he had made. "I tire of this. This time you must die!" DarkAngemon lifted his scythe in a battle position and picked up speed. He spread his wings and vaulted towards the human formed digimon. He yelled a war cry as he glowed red with enraged energy.

"This time we end it, DarkAngemon!" Myn pulled out his sword and chanted, "Divine blade, embrace life and live through me!" The blade illuminated into a white light. It's light shined in the sky as DarkAngemon charged at Myn. Beams of white light shined into the blade as he summoned energy through the sword. Its light became more intense as it absorbed more energy, illuminating the black sky.

DarkAngemon smiled, "Your laser show doesn't impress me, Myn!" He spun around in circles as he slashed with his Scythe, "Dark Onslaught Tornado!" The blades of energy shot out in all directions, slicing into buildings and anything else in their path. Most of them flew towards Myn, but they exploded before reaching him. DarkAngemon halted his advance in shock, "That's impossible!" He shielded his eyes from the light as it glowed ever brighter. "This power... This cannot be!"

Tai covered his eyes as the light made his vision white, "What's going on?!"

The ground began to shake as softly as the black clouds surrounding the city began to fire red lightning at the light. DarkAngemon shouted in rage as he commanded the skies to crush the light, " The power of Hell's gate! Crush life with swift strikes!"

The shaking became more violent as more lightning attacked the light. Izzy bumped into something as he tried to find shelter, "Sorry! We better seek shelter!" Red flashes shot past Izzy as he snuck a peek at the battle.

Matt struggled to keep his balance as the ground threatened to crack open, "How! We can't even see!"

Mimi held onto Joe as the lightning began to fire off in all directions. Their red lights streaked across the whiteness and blew apart anything they came in contact with. "Joe, I'm scared!" She tightened her grip around him, "Protect me!"

Joe hugged her to reassure her that he would keep her safe, "Don't worry, I'll always be here."

"It cannot be, only to those who do not believe." Myn lifted his blade of light and twirled it in the sky, " Divine rain!" Two swords of white energy formed around Myn. Now, fowl demon, you shall feel the wrath of those who have suffered because of you!" He grabbed them and threw them at DarkAngemon.

DarkAngemon dodged them and laughed, "Is that all you've got? Whoa!" DarkAngemon dodged another blade. He looked at Myn, who was summoning more blades to his hands.

Myn began to throw the blades faster. The blades of light shot out of the light like missiles. Myn summoned the blades as he threw each pair. When he reached his peak, it seemed he threw twenty at once. One finally hit DarkAngemon, allowing the others to make their mark. Hundreds of blades of holy energy ripped through DarkAngemon, keeping his limp body suspended in the air. Blood dripped from his body as holes were torn in it. His scream of pain lasted only a second, but it's cry echoed through the streets for eternity. As the blades struck into the explosion, it began to grow larger. The bright explosion became larger, and broke through the black clouds.

Tai shielded his eyes as the bright explosion made the darkness white, "Whoa! That's intense!"

Izzy tensed as the wind began to blow harder, "That explosion is going to rip everything apart!"

"Everyone, hang on!" Matt shouted as he began to get lifted up by the whirlwind caused by the explosion.

TK Held onto Patamon and his hat, "Hang onto what?" His voice carried off as he flew away with the wind.

Kari yelled, "No! TK!" She too began to fly with the current, "Oh no! Tai, help me!"

Tai reached out and grabbed his sister's arm, "Gotcha!" He strained to hold onto his sister and Sora. His legs were pressed against a car to prevent him from flying away.

The digimon were all lifted into the air and began to twirl in circles as the wind played with their bodies. Joe flew by Tai, his voice carried off into the distance, "Did I ever mention I get air sick!" Joe could feel the warm light begin to touch his body. It felt nice and welcoming, but the horror of getting sucked into the explosion shot only the most primal thoughts into Joe's mind. He screamed as the warmth covered his body, "Mimi! I love you!"

Joe entered the white light and it sent a shockwave outward as he disappeared. The wind began to moan as the forces pushed against stone buildings. Matt, Izzy, and Mimi were clinged onto each other. Matt twisted his legs around a lamppost, while Izzy clinged onto a fire hydrant. Mimi was holding onto Matt's hand and Izzy's foot. "My hair is getting pulled out of my head!"

Izzy could feel his arms beginning to get pulled out of their sockets. He feared that he would have to let go, but something else happened first, "Uh oh! The Hydrant is breaking off of the ground!" Izzy let go as it shot free. It smashed threw some windows as it began to twirl with the wind.

Matt felt pain jolt through his ribs as Izzy's weight was added to his already heavy load. He screamed, "Looks like the same thing's happening to this post!" The post tore from the cement roots it was given and flew into the air, "Whoa!"

The three flew off past Tai, Sora, and Kari. Tai's face became red as he used all his strength to hold onto the two girls, "Can't hold on forever!" He looked around at what was happening. The bright light still tore into the clouds, but was much dimmer now. "Hey! What happened to Clive? I never saw him pass!"

Sora shouted to get her message across, "Can't worry about that now, Tai! We have to do something! Yow!" Sora juked to the right as pieces of debris shot past her.

Tai began to fell the car get lifted from the ground, "Oh no! The car is coming loose!" Tai looked around for something else to grab onto, but everything seemed to be in the same shape as the car. He felt two hands lift him up. "Hey!"

"It is I," Myn said.

"Myn?" Tai stopped struggling in Myn's arms. "You have to stop that explosion! It's going to destroy the city!"

Myn closed his eyes, "I cannot. I did what was necessary for you to save us. Now go!" Myn let go of Tai and allowed him to get carried off by the wind.

Tai shouted, "Hey! What do you think you're doing!" Tai screamed as he was thrown into the sky with Kari and Sora. The wind twirled them in the sky is it carried them closer to the bright explosion. It became more intense as they got closer and ripped apart the remaining black clouds, sending a loud shriek through their ears. They entered the light and fainted as it blinded their vision.

The light became brighter as each Digidestined entered its bright mass. As Tai, Sora, and Kari entered, the light sent out a shockwave and began to collapse. The light died down and the wind stopped blowing. Myn stood and watched as the black clouds dispersed. "Good luck, Digidestined." He turned to look at what the darkness and light had hidden from the eyes of the victims. "You will need it."

"They have gone?" a voice asked from behind Myn.

Myn turned to see Darius floating above him, "Yes. It's up to them now." He turned and looked at DarkAngemon's blood covered body on the street. He lifted it in his arms and frowned, "This one was only a soldier to the true danger."

A light came from behind him and he saw his friend begin to float toward it. "Come, we must go." He slowly entered the small light in the sky, "The Magi need us."

Myn lifted DarkAngemon's body with him into the light. He took one last look at the destroyed Tokyo. Tears ran down his face as it disappeared from his view, "My home..."

The light vanished as Myn and Darius vanished in its bright cloak. The mid noon sun was covered by grey clouds that had risen since the battle took place. The pale sky reflected with sight of Tokyo. A grey pile of rubble.


	12. 

**Chapter 12: Good and Evil**

** - Unknown location -**

A blue light turned on to reveal a large, rectangular tablet. It was smooth, and looked like it was made of black metal. On it was marked the number 01 and the name Balthesar. A low voice came from the stone tablet, "18 unknown life forms have been detected entering Delta sector. Energy readings suggest they are the Digidestined and their digimon."

A green light flipped on to reveal another tablet, this one with the number 03 and the name Melchior, " Indeed. They have entered through an energy rift of unknown properties. The following surge has sealed the gate between the two worlds."

A red light shined to reveal a third tablet that sat at 120-degree angles from the other two. On it was the number 02 and the name Gesper, " But a disturbance in the balance still remains. The existence of this 9th child may be the cause. His data readings are unorthodox. He is a threat."

The blue tablet spoke again, "This disturbance must be dealt with."

The red light answered back, "Yes, the 9th child must be purged."

The green light became brighter, "But what if we are wrong?" The light returned to its original intensity, "The consequences could be great."

"True, we could lose everything to the dark one." The red tablet answered in a low tone. It's light dimmed as if to simulate deep thought. "We must be very careful with these turn of events. A single mistake could bring our downfall."

The blue light around the first tablet became intense as the voice became angry with other two, " Fools! Our only concern is the balance between the two worlds! We must eliminate this disturbance!"

A map appeared before the three tablets and displayed several red dots where the Digidestined had landed. The tablets spun around the map, surveying it from all sides. The green one spoke, "They have landed in section 12 of the Delta sector."

"File Island," The Blue one said as he brought up the map of that particular section. "The 9th is with the others."

The Red tablet moved closer to the map projection and brought up a data readout of the area, "We can strike from the forest. We should move quickly, before the 9th child causes trouble."

A beeping noise sounded off, as two of the red dots became brighter. The green one noticed it and spoke, "Wait. Perhaps we will not have to worry about the 9th child after all. The 1st and 9th children's digimon have evolved and are engaging each other."

The Red lit tablet examined the two dots rushing at each other, "So, the 1st child has accepted the 9th's challenge. Bear weary eyes. The results of this battle may bring our end."

** - File Island -**

Tai had an angry look on his face and his fists shook as he and MetalGreymon engaged Clive and MetalDevidramon. He never would have imagined that he would have to do battle with another Digidestined, but Clive would not allow him and the others to go on their way before he fought with him. Tai flinched as MetalGreymon and MetalDevidramon collided at full speed, sending tremors through the ground.

Sora and Matt ran up to Tai and brought out their Digivices, "Tai, let us help you!" Matt yelled.

Tai put his arm in front of them to stop them from engaging, "No! This is between me and Clive!" He turned back to the battle, "MetalGreymon, give him your Giga Blaster!"

MetalGreymon sprang away from MetalDevidramon and opened his chest plates, "Giga Blaster!" Two missiles shot out and flew towards MetalDevidramon.

MetalDevidramon hunched his back and stared at the projectiles flying at him. His red eyes began to glow and the space around him began to ripple. The missiles shot off in a different direction and exploded against some trees. MetalDevidramon got up and jumped onto MetalGreymon's chest. He growled as they began to struggle on the ground. "It is useless to resist!"

MetalGreymon's chest plates opened again to reveal the two cannons within. MetalGreymon gave a short laugh, "wanna bet? Giga Blaster!" The Two missiles exploded the second they exited MetalGreymon's chest. MetalDevidramon was thrown off, but did not look damaged.

Tai punched a tree that was next to him, "Damn it! Why doesn't anything work?" He turned to look at the group of people behind him. "Izzy! Do your data files say anything about this thing?"

Izzy tapped on his laptop and got the same message he got when he tried to scan DarkAngemon. "No, there's nothing on MetalDevidramon."

Tentomon stood next to Izzy and pointed at the battle, "It's like I said. MetalDevidramons do not exist. This creature that Clive possesses is special." Tentomon pointed back at Izzy's laptop, "Go ahead. Scan MetalDevidramon's energy readings and compare them to MetalGreymon's."

Izzy entered the necessary commands and froze as the two readouts showed up on his screen. "They're almost identical..."

Tentomon crossed his arms, "That's right. My type of digimon can pick up things like this. I noticed it when Clive and Kraymon saved us from the Devidramon. His energy readings are unnatural. It's almost as if he was forced to digivolve a certain way."

Mimi stood up in shock, "A certain way? Can he do that?"

Izzy thought about what Mimi asked and came to a conclusion. "I think it's possible. Remember when Greymon digivolved to SkullGreymon? It could have been because of Tai's forceful attitude."

Mimi covered her mouth, "That's awful! You're saying that little punk forced his digimon to digivolve into that demon!?"

Joe got up from where he was sitting and readjusted his glasses, "It's worse than that."

Everyone gave him a puzzled look. TK asked, "What do you mean?"

Joe looked at the pre-teen, "Those readings that Izzy got suggest that Clive forced Kraymon to digivolve in that way simply so that he could challenge Tai and Agumon." Joe stood up and shrugged as the battle raged on in the distance, "I mean, think about it. Why else would he challenge only Tai?"

Izzy nodded, "Interesting theory, Joe. If you're right, then we can assume that Clive's Kraymon has not yet obtained the mega level. Which means Tai can have Agumon digivolve into WarGreymon and win the fight."

Sora ran over to Izzy and slapped him on the head, "Tai's not a cheater! He would never do something like that simply to win easily."

"Sorry. I guess I forgot that Tai likes even grounds." Izzy said as he rubbed his head where Sora had hit him.

The ground jolted as MetalGreymon was thrown down from the sky. The Digidestined ducked as dust and debris shot over their heads. Tai rubbed some dirt from his face and immediately returned his attention to the battle, "Come on, MetalGreymon! You can do it!"

"I'm afraid not," Izzy mumbled just loud enough for everyone to hear. "I don't think Clive created this digimon so he could fight you. I think he made it this way so he could destroy you."

"What do you mean?" Tai ran at Izzy in an angry charge.

Izzy didn't move from his spot, "Think about it. Devidramon was a champion level digimon, yet our digimon paled in comparison to its power. So Devidramon already has a natural ability that is better than most others. It must be the same way for MetalDevidramon."

"You're wrong! Not only will MetalGreymon win, but he'll do it with his eyes closed!" Tai ran back to where he was standing to direct MetalGreymon. He put his hands around his mouth and shouted, "MetalGreymon! Fight like there's no tomorrow!"

MetalGreymon got up from the crater he had made. He opened his chest plates and fired several pairs of missiles at MetalDevidramon. When MetalDevidramon began to twirl in the air to dodge them, MetalGreymon leapt at him, "Megaclaw!" The claw shot out and tied its chain around MetalDevidramon. MetalGreymon pulled him to the ground. MetalDevidramon crashed to the ground and kicked dirt into MetalGreymon's eyes.

Clive shouted, "MetalDevidramon, blind him!"

MetalDevidramon lifted MetalGreymon by the head. He placed his hands on the sides of MetalGreymon's head and put his thumbs over his eyes. "Sorry, MetalGreymon, but this is how it must be." He pushed his thumbs into MetalGreymon's eyes, spilling blood down his hands as he dug deeper.

MetalGreymon tried to shake free, but could only muster enough strength to scream in pain, " Aaaaaaah!" MetalGreymon continued to shake, but finally gave up on it. He opened his chest and fired his Giga blaster into MetalDevidramon's chest.

The missiles tore MetalDevidramon's metal plating apart, causing him to fall back. Blood dripped from his hands and smoke from his chest. In retaliation, he fired his eye-beams, "Devil's fire!" The red beams blew holes in MetalGreymon's head. Even more blood splashed out. MetalGreymon dropped to the ground, drenched in his own blood. His usual orange color was now stained red. He laid there, limp.

Unable to control his body, he reverted to Agumon. Strangely enough, the holes in his head were not present, but he was still too weak to get up. MetalDevidramon walked to Agumon and gave him a cold glare. The look of something truly evil, there was no doubt what he planned to do.

** - Unknown Location -**

"The outcome is undeniable," The red tablet floated over the projection of the battle. "The 1st child has lost."

The blue tablet said, "Then we will proceed with the 9th child's purge."

"There is no other way." The green one moaned. "We must act now."

Another red dot appeared on the map, The blue tablet floated to it and scanned it. "But wait. One of the evil digimon is already on its way."

The red light became brighter, "then we do not have to worry about the 9th child. He will surely be crushed."

The green tablet shouted in protest, "No! There is no guarantee that the other 8 will make it out alive.

The blue tablet floated back to his original position, "Yes. The digimon will surely try to destroy the Digidestined."

"Then we must make sure that doesn't happen." The red tablet opened a COM frequency, "Myn, are you able to work?"

"Yes, master."

"Then you are needed in the Delta sector."

"Very well."

** - File Island -**

MetalDevidramon charged up his chest cannon and prepared to fire it at Agumon. Tai ran down to his friend and tried to drag him away, "No! You can't do this!"

Clive gave Tai a grim look, "Why can't I? I won, so I'm taking my trophy." He pointed a finger forward, "Fire!"

MetalDevidramon fired his chest cannon and the bright beam sprang forward. Its hot body burned through the air and set anything in its way on fire. The beam had almost reached Tai and Agumon. Tai could already feel its heat burn into his skin. He held Agumon tightly, but Agumon pushed him away. He stood up with great difficulty, but seemed more determined than he had ever been before, "Tai, get out of here!"

As the beam began to stir the wind around them, Tai noticed his crest began to glow. Agumon's body also glowed a bright white color. The crest sent its light into Agumon and he floated into the sky. "Agumon! I believe in you! Digivolve!"

"Agumon warp digivolve to... WarGreymon!"

The beam exploded as WarGreymon appeared and shielded Tai from its reach. Smoke engulfed the area around WarGreymon. The ground rumbled as the explosion cracked the ground open. WarGreymon flew out of the cloud of smoke. The sun shined on his bright armor and gave him the energy he needed to continue the battle. He pushed the energy into his fists and formed a large ball of energy. His muscles trembled as WarGreymon pushed all of his energy into one single ball. "Terra!" WarGreymon lifted the ball into the sky, illuminating the clouds with a golden light, "Force!"

WarGreymon threw the ball of energy at MetalDevidramon. The ball sent a loud rumble through the sky as it hurled towards its target. MetalDevidramon put his arms up in defense, but he was no match for the immense amount of energy. The ball collided into him and he instantly de-digivolved into Kraymon. The resulting explosion threw him high into the sky. The energy shot up like a nuclear bomb. Trees were ripped from the ground and burned in the explosion's body. When it finally ended; half of File Island was reduced to a black crater.

Tai stood at the edge of the crater, "Whoa..." He suddenly heard clapping from the other end of the Crater. He squinted as he tried to make out the figure standing at the other end.

The figure floated closer and soon formed a definite shape, "well done."

Tai fell back as he identified the figure, "It can't be."

Matt and the others ran to their fallen friend. WarGreymon remained, floating in the sky. Matt helped Tai get up, "What is it?"

Tai pointed at the figure, "It's... Devimon."

Everyone gasped in shock as the figure approached them. He wings were made of metal, as was his right arm. He had grown to twice his original size, and looked more muscular than before. "You're almost correct, but I am not that fool you defeated so long ago. I am LordDevimon. A much more... Lethal digimon."

Matt pushed Tai aside, "Blow it out your hole. Let's get him!"

"Gabumon warp digivolve to... MetalGarurumon!"

"Biyomon digivolve to... Birdramon!"

"Tentomon digivolve to... Kabuterimon!"

"Palmon digivolve to... Togamon!"

"Gomamon digivolve to... Ikkakumon!"

"Patamon digivolve to... Angemon!"

"Gatomon digivolve to... Angewomon!"

TK shouted as the digimon charged at LordDevimon, "Yeah! Go get him guys!"

LordDevimon wasted no time and spread his wings. He crossed his fists and concentrated his energy into his fists, "Vengeful fist!" He threw his fist forward and shot out fireballs with each swing. The projectiles hit the charging group of Digimon. They flew back and reverted to their rookie forms, all but WarGreymon. "Foolish children! Your digimon cannot win that way! What's this? One survives?"

WarGreymon continued his airborne charge at LordDevimon. LordDevimon began to fly towards WarGreymon with his fists pointing forward. They came at each other at full speed, holding nothing back. There was no stopping it. The war between good and Evil had begun. 


	13. 

**Chapter 13: Cruel Fate**

WarGreymon and LordDevimon began to charge at each other in the air. Their metal plated bodies shining in the sun, they broke through the clouds of smoke rising from the crater. WarGreymon flew above LordDevimon and stretched his arms into the air. "Nova Force!" WarGreymon began to spin with his claws pointing forward. 

LordDevimon gave no sign of fearing WarGreymon's attack. He collided with WarGreymon, ripping at him with his claws as he did so. The metal armor on WarGreymon chimed as LordDevimon's claws struck it, but held. Unable to break through WarGreymon's armor, LordDevimon devised another plan. He grabbed WarGreymon by one of his arms and threw him to the ground. WarGreymon smashed into the crater as LordDevimon placed himself directly above him. "Your foolishness ends here!"

Tai shouted, "WarGreymon! Get up!"

WarGreymon began to get to his feet, but it was too late. LordDevimon crushed WarGreymon with a huge ball of energy. The ball broke into electrical ropes and wrapped around WarGreymon, making it impossible to escape. He struggled to escape the grip, but it only caused them to hold on tighter and send shocks through his body. He fell to the ground in a tired mass.

LordDevimon laughed at WarGreymon's efforts to break free, "The harder you try, the harder it will be to escape!"

Clive stood up from the other side of the crater. His cloths had been torn from the explosion, and his body was covered with cuts. Beside him, Kraymon appeared with similar injuries. Clive heaved with each breath and struggled to walk. "Such power..." Clive mumbled to his friend, "We cannot hope to stop them alone."

Kraymon kept pace with Clive and sighed, "Then we shall join the others?" He shivered as he tried to keep his weakened body up-right.

Clive closed his eyes in pain as he hopped over a large stone, "No, but we will help them." He pulled out an object that resembled a digivice and turned to his friend, "It's time to show them what we're made of! We have no tag or crest. Or even a digivice for that matter, but we do not need them."

Kraymon began to glow as Clive fed pride and hope into him, "Clive, this feeling I'm getting from you..." The glow became brighter and tugged on his limbs. "It hurts!"

Clive stood tall, "Do not worry, Kraymon. Just believe in yourself! Kraymon, digivolve!"

Kraymon raised into the air and glowed brighter, like the North star shining in the night to guide lost souls. He lifted his arms in acceptance. The stars from the cosmos seemed to move towards him. Strands of light entered his glowing body, feeding him energy. "Kraymon warp digivolve to... WarDevidramon!"

Kari spun around as an energy burst blasted around them, "Look! Over there!"

Everyone turned and saw a Devidramon looking figure rush towards them, "Oh no! He's back for more!" Joe shouted.

WarDevidramon appeared through the smoke and revealed his silver armor. His arms were covered by metal dragon heads and his chest boasted a more powerful cannon. WarDevidramon zipped past the Digidestined and rammed LordDevimon in the back. LordDevimon crashed into some rocks.

LordDevimon brushed them off and stood up, "Hitting someone in the back? I thought you Digidestined were above that!"

Clive had finally reached the other Digidestined. He held his right arm tightly to fight the pain, and was breathing heavily. "Where you're going you'll have bigger things to worry about! WarDevidramon, take him down!"

WarDevidramon opened his dragon arms, "Twin dragon force!" Flames in the shape of dragons flew out of his arms and at LordDevimon. They twisted around each other and roared as they seeked their target. One of them broke off and flew towards WarGreymon, who still struggled to get loose. The other, crashed in LordDevimon, but was unable to move the large demon or even burn him.

Tai watched as the dragon engulfed WarGreymon in flames, "No! WarGreymon!" He grabbed Clive by the shoulders and shook him as if he wanted to shake him apart like some rag doll. "What do you think you're doing!?"

Sora pointed as the flames died down, "Look! He's free!"

"What?" Tai let go of Clive and saw WarGreymon rise out of the flames, free from the ropes that had restrained him.

WarGreymon flew up beside WarDevidramon, "Thank you for saving me."

WarDevidramon nodded, "Come, we must take this one together."

WarDevidramon charged at LordDevimon at full speed. WarGreymon kept pace a few steps behind. LordDevimon avoided WarDevidramon's punch, but ran into WarGreymon's kick by doing so. He fell to his knees and pushed his stomach were it had been hit. Keeping watch on the shadows surrounding him, he prepared his attack. As WarDevidramon's shadow fell above him, LordDevimon vanished. WarDevidramon crashed into the ground face forward. LordDevimon re-appeared behind WarGreymon and pressed his claws into his back. As WarGreymon strained, LordDevimon dug deeper and began to pull the energy from WarGreymon's bones.

WarGreymon spun around to slap LordDevimon with his claw, but found nothing there but smoke. He spun around again to see where LordDevimon had gone, but found nothing. "He's gone."

WarDevidramon got up and looked around the smoke covered crater. He squinted his red eyes, "Are you sure?"

WarGreymon looked again, "He does not appear to be here."

The wind around the digimon and Digidestined began to settle, and the smoke cleared. The children looked around as the sun shined over them. Tai pulled out his telescope and looked around, "I don't see LordDevimon anywhere."

Joe clapped his hands together, "That's a good thing! Guess we showed him!"

Matt and the others laughed, "Yeah, I guess you're right!"

The smoke suddenly became thicker, and the ground rumbled. A loud voice echoed from WarGreymon's body, "Guess again!"

Matt stopped laughing, "What?"

WarGreymon fell to the ground, grabbing at his chest. He coughed as he gasped for air. Tai ran to him, "What's wrong, WarGreymon?"

WarGreymon grabbed his head and screamed furiously in pain. Red light began to shoot out of the cracks in his armor. He threw himself around as the pain increased. Smoke began to boil out of his skin.

Mimi fell to her knees and covered her mouth, "What's happening to him?"

Sora also covered her mouth, "Is LordDevimon hurting him?"

Tai stared as WarGreymon flailed around in pain. Tears fell from his eyes as he watched his friend helplessly fall to his knees. WarGreymon groaned, "He's ripping me apart!" 

LordDevimon's arm ripped out of WarGreymon's chest as the final words came out of his mouth. Blood splashed out and washed onto the ground. Another claw burst from WarGreymon's ribs. LordDevimon exploded out of WarGreymon's body, drenched in blood. WarGreymon's body blew into pieces, leaving no piece larger than a CD. His flesh and blood exploded and rained over File Island as the demon sealed his fate.

Tai screamed as he saw his friend explode into a pile of gore, "Nooooo!" Armor clanged as pieces collided together. The remains of WarGreymon were scattered around the entire crater.

LordDevimon laughed, coldly, as the pieces of Wargreymon floated to the ground. Blood dripped down his black and grey body."Still wish to defy me?"

The Digidestined all stayed frozen like statues. They gasped as the pieces of WarGreymon's body fell to the ground. Their eyes wide like oceans of tears.

LordDevimon pulled his arms back to attack the children. He laughed with every passing moment, never letting go of his joy of the pain and suffering he caused. "Don't worry. He was the lucky one!" He flapped his arms forward, "Devil's Fire!" Flames shot out of LordDevimon's arms in waves and crashed on the ground near the Digidestined. 

Rocks and Smoke spat out of the ground and choked the throats of the children. They coughed and gasped as more and more smoke entered their lungs. Izzy covered his mouth and waved the others to move, "We better get out of here!"

Matt wiped some rocks from his hair and shouted, "Everyone run for it!"

The Digidestined ran through the smoke as waves of fire raged over them. Unable to see, they tripped as they came to the edge of the crater. The waves of flames collected into a large fiery mass and shot at the Digidestined. It cleared the smoke around it and covered the island with a red glow.

Kari covered her eyes, "It's going to get us!"

TK and Tai hugged her. Tai whispered into her ear, "Don't worry. We'll make it through."

WarDevidramon appeared before the children and blocked the fireball. Flames shot out in all directions, but didn't reach the children. Sora got up, "This isn't going to do us any good! We can't beat him this way, so we should try to escape."

"But how? Half of this island is a black crater! Not much to hide in!" Matt shouted.

"I..." Sora tried to search for an answer, but couldn't think of any option. "I don't know."

WarDevidramon fell back and almost crushed the Digidestined as LordDevimon jumped onto him. LordDevimon and WarDevidramon struggled in a tug-of-war like battle. "All that is left is you." LordDevimon sprang off of WarDevidramon's chest and spread his wings in the sky. "You will soon end up like your friend!" He spread his arms and swung them forward, "Devil's fire!"

WarDevidramon quickly got up and deflected the flames from the children behind him. He began to get pushed back as the flames got more intense and LordDevimon threw them faster.

Clive slowly walked to his friend, "We can't win. WarDevidramon, we better retreat for now." He looked back at the people behind him. "They can come with us for now."

WarDevidramon nodded and pushed his dragon arms into the ground. "Earthly Becon!" The ground began to shake violently as the words echoed. The crater cracked open and revealed a river of lava beneath it. Spikes shot out of the ground and tried to hit LordDevimon.

LordDevimon dodged as each spike grew out of the ground and swung at him. As they grew larger and twirled around him he realized it was nothing more than a trap. He quickly tried to break through one of the spikes. The body of rock didn't budge, and only gave off a few specks of dust as LordDevimon struck it.

The children cheered as the Earth trapped LordDevimon in a rock formed tower. WarDevidramon pulled his arms out of the ground and the shaking stopped. WarDevidramon de-digivolved into a pink ball. Clive ran up to it and picked it up, "Good work, Koramon."

Everyone gasped. Sora pointed at the ball in Clive's arms, "Koramon? You were given a Koramon?"

Clive nodded, "Yes, I was given a Koramon like Tai was."

Tai dropped to the ground. He looked at the pieces of gold metal and flesh on the ground. "WarGreymon."

Matt touched Tai's shoulder, "Don't worry. He'll come back."

Tai pulled away from Matt, "And how do we know that?"

"Chill out! He'll be back, just like Patamon returned to TK."

Tears ran down Tai's face, "That was different. Angemon wasn't torn to pieces!"

Mimi covered her eyes, "I don't want to see you two fighting again."

Joe comforted Mimi, "She's right. You two should act your age!"

"Look!" Sora pointed at the shredded remains of WarGreymon. The pieces were disappearing like Whamon had. They floated into the sky, but instead of flying away they formed little blue balls of light.

Tai cheered with joyful tears in his eyes, "Yeah! He's going to turn back into a digi egg!"

Izzy smiled, "Prodigious!"

The balls of light danced in the air and joined together into a ball the size of a human head. Everyone cheered as the final balls joined the larger mass. Tai opened his arms to catch the egg but felt no such thing. They all watched as the ball of light shot away from them. Tai ran after it, "No! Come back!"

The ball of light accelerated and disappeared in the distance. Tai dropped to his knees. Sora ran to him and hugged him, "It'll be alright."

Clive walked to where the two were sitting, "We better go." He turned his head to the stone tower. It was beginning to shake as LordDevimon continued to beat it from within. They got up and began to leave.

The three joined the others and they all walked into the forest. Tai had stopped crying for his fallen friend, but couldn't let go of the fact that the egg didn't appear.

LordDevimon roared as he broke free from the stone prison he was placed in. He searched for the children, but couldn't find them. "They must have gone into the forest! You can run, but you cannot escape!" LordDevimon flew over the island, "It's only a matter of time before you come out!" LordDevimon stopped as he heard a sword being pulled from a sheath, "Myn..."

Myn stood with his sword in his hand. He stared with fiery eyes as LordDevimon landed in front of him. They were ready to destroy each other in battle. In a fit of rage, Myn began to charge.


	14. 

**Chapter 14: The hidden truth**

The Digidestined ran through the forest without looking back. They stopped as they came to the edge of the desert. Tai caught up to the rest of them and coughed as he spoke, "Why are we stopping?"

Izzy turned around and answered, "We can't go on like this. That desert will dehydrate us and leave us out in the open."

Matt walked out of the crowd and spoke, "We must have lost him by now. I think we should stop and think things over." He looked at Tai, "What should we do with Tai?"

Everyone looked at Matt with confused eyes. Sora walked over between Tai and Matt, "What do you mean, Matt?"

"Isn't it obvious? He has no digimon, and looks like he's about to snap. I think we should do something with him other than take him with us."

Sora shot back with an angry tone, "And why is that?"

"He's a threat!"

TK pushed them apart and looked at his brother, "What's your problem, Matt? What do you have against Tai?"

"I have nothing against Tai, but without a digimon he'd just be in the way."

TK looked at Tai, who was sitting in the shade of the edge of trees. He returned his attention to his brother and gave him a sad look, "Is that what you thought when I had no Digimon?"

Matt fell backwards as the words hit him, "Of course not, TK. You're my brother. I could never do that to you."

Sora stepped back into the conversation, "But you can do it to Tai?"

"I don't see any reason not to!"

Joe put up a finger to try to get their attention and spoke quietly, "Um, might I say something?"

Matt twisted his head to look at Joe and squinted, "Why don't you shut up!"

Joe put his hand down and turned it into a fist, "Geez, what's got the apple up your ass?"

Matt turned his hands into fists to match Joe gesture, "Isn't it obvious to you?" He looked at Tai, who was still ignoring what was going on, "Why do you all always side with Tai? Why not me?" Matt placed one of his hands on his chest.

TK was amazed at his brother's words, "Is that what this is all about? Since Tai's been handicapped you think we should listen to you instead?" TK pointed at Tai, "I think it's obvious why we followed him, and not you." He struggled to contain his anger, but was unable to keep it in, "It's because you're a jerk, Matt! And you care for no one!"

TK leapt at Matt with his fists out and smacked his brother to the ground. Matt pushed TK off and swung at him. The attacks missed, and TK hit Matt in the gut. Matt dropped to the ground holding his stomach.

Izzy got up and ran in to stop the two, "Hey! You two should be the last ones fighting each other!" He suddenly felt both of their fists slamming into his back.

Matt yelled at Izzy as he fell to the ground, "Shut up, Izzy! This has nothing to do with you!" Matt fell as someone hit him on the back of his shoulder. He turned onto his back and saw Joe standing over him.

"You're wrong, Matt. This has everything to do with all of us!" Joe began to swing his fist forward as he shouted his words.

**- Crater -**

Myn swung at LordDevimon with his sword, but found only smoke where LordDevimon was standing before. He quickly turned around as he heard LordDevimon creeping up behind him. LordDevimon lifted his metal arm and blocked Myn's attack.

LordDevimon threw Myn back and shot flames from his hands, "Devil's fire!"

Myn flew through the flames and they bounced off of his body. "Your flames will do no good against me!" He pulled out his sword and swung as he reached LordDevimon. The blade sliced through LordDevimon's cheek and blood burst out.

LordDevimon stepped back and wiped the blood off of his face. "I'll crush you like the bug you are!" LordDevimon spread his wings and trapped Myn in them, "Wing crusher!" 

LordDevimon's wings came in and smashed Myn between them. Myn covered his head as they smashed his sides. He fell to the ground as they released him.

"And now..." LordDevimon put his hands in front of him and charged up his energy. "Now you die! Shadow Flare!" A gigantic ball of black energy shot out of LordDevimon's hands. As the ball passed through some trees they rotted as if they had been dead for centuries. LordDevimon laughed as the void ate up the life of everything it touched.

Myn quickly got up and charged his own energy. He summoned all of the life of the plants before the void could consume it. As the energy entered his body he began to glow a bright white. He stopped collecting the energy and concentrated it into his arms. Angel wings appeared around him as he fired the energy out, towards the void. "Holy Blast!"

The white energy zipped at the void like a snake and coiled around it. It tightened its grip around the void and began to crush it. LordDevimon opened his eyes wide as he saw the energy trapping his own. "You fool! You'll destroy us all!" He shielded his eyes as the energies detonated, "Ah!"

The mass of energy exploded and threw LordDevimon and Myn in opposite directions. LordDevimon was strong enough to stop his wayward flight and watched as Myn's limp body crashed near the desert. The explosion cracked the crater open again and lava started to shoot skyward as the violent explosion ripped the island apart. LordDevimon squinted his eyes and began to fly to where Myn had landed, "He'll pay for this!"

**- Forest Edge -**

Joe and Matt struggled in a death grip of punches and kicks as TK and Sora shouted at them. Izzy and Mimi also shouted at the two to stop. "You have to stop!" Sora cried as they separated.

Mimi ran to Joe and grabbed his arm, "This isn't like you at all! You better stop this instant!"

Joe threw Mimi's hand off of his arm, "Go watch the flowers bloom!" He charged at Matt again.

TK pulled his brother's arm to try to drag him away from Joe, "Matt! Stop it!"

Matt pushed TK into a tree, "Shut up, TK! You're just a kid! How could you understand!?" Matt blacked Joe's punch and thrusted his knee into Joe's hip. Joe dropped to one knee, but quickly sprang back up with a blow to Matt's face.

TK got up and noticed he had been cut by the tree's branch. He mumbled as he wiped some blood from the cut, "That tears it!" He dashed at the two teenagers with his fists flying, "I'm going to kick both of your worthless asses!"

Sora stepped into TK's path and tripped him. TK fell to the ground face forward and kicked up a cloud of dust as he struggled to get up. Sora pushed him back down, "Stop it, TK! You're only making thing's worse!"

TK grabbed Sora's arm, "You want to fight me too?" He twisted Sora's arm and dropped her to the ground as he got up.

The digimon screamed for their masters to stop. Each called for their master, but received no reply. Gomamon turned to Gabumon, "This is terrible. They won't stop fighting." He squinted, "This all your stupid master's fault!" Gomamon slashed at Gabumon with his claws.

Kari turned around as Gomamon began his attack, "Hey! Stop it Gomamon!"

Gabumon dodged the attack, but tripped over a stone. "What are you doing? We have to stop them! Not continue the fight! Besides, we all know it's Joe's fault!"

Gomamon jumped into the air and dropped towards Gabumon, "Liar!"

A tremor shot through the ground and tripped everyone. Trees fell over as something crashed through them and at the Digidestined. They covered their heads as it passed over them and crashed into the ground. Izzy got up and looked through the cloud of dust that had been made by the chaos, "Whoa, what was that?"

Matt got up, "Who cares? We have more important things to attend to!"

Sora shouted, "Shut up, Matt!"

Something laughed from beyond the cloud. "Fools! That was more fun than I thought it would be!"

"What? Who the Hell are you?" Matt spoke with an angry tone.

A small digimon leapt out of the dust and presented itself. It's body was made of wood, and he had a face that reminded the Digidestined of Puppetmon. The body had no gears though, and the digimon wore cloths like that of a clown. "I am Mastermon, master of all." He spread his arms to try to impress the Digidestined, "As well as the truth."

Matt gave the digimon an unimpressed look, "Yeah, right!" He pulled out his digivice, "Gabumon, take him out!" He waited for the digivice to activate, but nothing happened, "huh?"

Gabumon gave a confused look, "Something's wrong. I can't digivolve!"

Mastermon laughed, "What's wrong? Held back by the truth you hold?" He walked forward a few steps, "Or is it that you're just too amazed to fight me?"

Joe took a step forward and pulled out his digivice, "Impressed by a loser like you? Gomamon, digivolve!" Joe looked at his digivice, but saw nothing happening. "Gomamon?"

Gomamon looked at Joe, "Sorry. I can't seem to digivolve either."

The digimon laughed again, "Oh, did my little show suck you in too? Sometimes I even impress myself!"

Matt shouted in frustration as the digimon continued to laugh, "What have you done to us you corny pile of wood!?"

"I've done nothing to you. All I did was make you speak the truth, Matt." Mastermon pointed a finger at Tai, "Look at that pathetic soul! He's lost everything of value. You wanted to rub him out of the picture, deep down inside. But you never would do such a thing, so I made you do it!"

Izzy snapped his fingers, "That explains the sudden change of attitude!"

Joe and Matt fell to the ground in shock. Matt looked at his fists and dirty cloths, "So all this time... We've been fighting because you made us?"

"That's correct!" Mastermon lifted his arms over his head, "And now I'll take you out! Ah!" A sword shot threw Mastermon's body and stuck out of his wooden chest. It would have hit a heart in any other life form, but only struck wood within Mastermon.

From behind Mastermon, Myn sat on his knees, holding his left shoulder. Mastermon dropped to the ground and disintegrated. "Rookie's shouldn't play with bigger digimon." Myn fell forward and slumped as if he had died, but continued to breath.

Tai, who was sitting beside him, crawled over to him. He poked Myn's body and talked, "What happened to you?"

Myn didn't answer. He continued to lie there and breath heavily.

Joe kneeled beside Myn and looked over him, "He's in pretty bad shape. I'm no expert at treating digimon, but by human standards it doesn't look like he's going to make it."

A deep voice came from beyond the trees, "You got that right, human!" LordDevimon appeared from beyond the trees and laughed at the Digidestined and their Digimon. "Look's like that little digimon's prank has got you in a jam!" LordDevimon stopped moving towards them and summoned flames to his hands, "Don't worry! Your misfortunes will last only a few moments longer!" He threw the flames at the Digidestined. They called for their digimon to digivolve, but nothing happened. There was nothing they could do to defend themselves.


	15. 

**Chapter 15: Fusion**

The flames raged on their path towards the Digidestined children. They cowered in fear as the flames tore through trees and rocks. The digimon stepped in front of their human companions and attempted to deflect the flames with their attacks.

"Spiral twister!"

"Super shocker!"

"Blue blaster!"

"Blow bubble!"

The four attacks were harmlessly consumed by the massive fire as it continued to advance. Tentomon flew back to where the children were huddled together, "It's no use! We have to digivolve!"

Izzy took out his digivice, but was unable to activate it, "It's no good! We can't seem to activate them! It must be because of our fighting."

Sora suddenly jumped up and screamed at the top her lungs, "It's almost here!" Her eyes became wide and looked like they were ready to pop out of her head.

Matt punched the ground, "We're all going to die! And it's all my fault! Why did I let Mastermon control me like that?"

Joe caught Matt's fist before it could pound on the ground again, "It wasn't your fault, Matt. None of us could have known Mastermon was secretly controlling you."

Mimi suddenly got up, "Wait! Kari, you can fight!"

Kari got up and gave a confused look, "What?"

Mimi put her hands together and smiled, "You and Gatomon weren't involved in the fight, so you should be fine."

Kari pulled out her digivice and it turned on with high pitched whistle, "You're right, Mimi!" She pushed the digivice forward, "Alright, Gatomon, digivolve!"

"Gatomon digivolve to... Angewomon!"

Angewomon quickly moved in front of the blaze and summoned the energy of the Heavens, "Heaven's charm!" Energy from the skies came down and formed into a white ring of energy. Angewomon swung the ring in front of her and blocked the flames as they hit her. The ring deflected the flames from Angewomon and the children.

Kari leapt into the air and clapped, "You did it, Angewomon!"

LordDevimon remained, floating in the sky, "Damn it! Mastermon, you worthless pile of wood!" He landed on the ground and slammed his fists into the hard, rocky surface. Spikes shot out of the ground as LordDevimon sent tremors deep into the crust. "If you pests will not burn on Earth then you shall burn in Hell!"

Matt caught his brother as he fell to the ground, "Whoa! He's going crazy!"

Izzy spread his arms to try to keep balance. His body waved around as the ground reshaped underneath his feet. "He's going to trap us in the ground!"

Angewomon flew towards LordDevimon and prepared to fire her celestial arrow. The arrow of light formed in her hand and she began to aim, "Celestial arrow!"

"Cold stare!" LordDevimon gave Angewomon a cold look with his blood red eyes. Angewomon froze and fell to the ground. She twitched as she de-digivolved into Gatomon.

LordDevimon slammed his fists into the ground again and again to increase the intensity of the tremors. "Burn in Hell!" He shouted as the ground cracked open and lava leaked out. 

The explosions of lava and fires gave a red glow to everything and masked the blue sky. Tai flipped Myn onto his back and lifted up his sword, "Myn, you have to do something!"

Myn coughed and struggled for breath. He opened his eyes, slowly, and looked around. He mumbled just loud enough for Tai to hear, "I am too weak..."

Tai placed the sword into Myn's hand, "But you can just share energy with us, right? You're a digimon!"

Myn closed his eyes as he gripped the sword, "I am no digimon. I am a man."

Tai stared off into space as he thought about what Myn had said, "A man?"

Myn coughed as he continued to speak, "Yes. I was one of the first digidestined." Myn stopped talking as a sudden jolt sent him flying into the air. His sword dropped from his hand and stuck into the ground as Myn smashed into the ground. His body flopped to a resting position, "Tai, I am unable to continue the battle." He grabbed Tai's hand and placed the sword in it, "You must continue for me."

Tai tried to break free of Myn's grip, but found himself too weak to even break Myn's weakened grip, "No way! There's no way I can carry on for you!" Tai covered his head with his other arm as rocks shot upward and began to fall downward towards him.

Myn tightened his grip and pulled Tai's ear to his face, "You must!" He took the blade of his sword and cut his hand as well as Tai's.

Tai screamed as the cold, metal blade sliced the palm of his hand open, "What are you doing!"

Myn stuck the sword into the ground and pushed his cut palm against't Tai's cut palm. He mumbled something to himself and began to glow. Tai also began to glow, and he stopped struggling. Warm, loving energy flowed through his body. He could feel his worries disappear as the glow became more intense and blinded the chaos from his eyes.

Sora crawled towards them as the shaking ground began to crack open, "What's happening Tai? Tai!"

Kari also tried to reach them, but fell as the shaking tripped her, "Brother!"

Tai could just barely hear the cries for him as he joined minds with Myn. He could hear Myn's thoughts and feel Myn's pain. He felt a sudden comfort as his soul joined with Myn's It felt as if his body was warm, and unharmed. For that brief moment, it felt like the world was alright. He sudden saw the chaos that LordDevimon was causing, but Myn's body was gone. He turned around and saw Sora and Kari staring at him. "What's wrong?"

Sora tried to get up but fell as the violent shaking became more intense, "What have you done with Tai?"

Tai looked confused, "What do you mean? I am Tai!"

Kari pointed at a puddle of water beside him, "No. Look at your reflection."

Tai looked down into the puddle. The shaking of the ground made it hard to make out what he was seeing, but the colors said it all to him, "My hair! It's blue! He looked at his hands and clothes and suddenly noticed he was taller, "Oh my God! I'm in Myn's body!"

Sora looked confused again, "Tai?"

"Yes?" Tai ran his hands threw his hair as he tried to make sense of what had just happened.

"What's happened to you, brother?"

"I don't know, Kari." Tai answered in an unsteady voice. Sweat ran down his face and gave a salty taste in his mouth. He spat out saliva and wiped his forehead.

Some rocks exploded and hit Sora with pieces of debris. The sharp edges made small cuts along her arms and face. "Ah! Tai, Myn, whoever! You have to do something!"

Tai got up, "Right." He flew into the air and shot off towards LordDevimon. LordDevimon continued to pound the ground and made no sign of noticing Tai. Tai dropped in and rammed his fists into LordDevimon's ribs.

LordDevimon fell to his side and pressed his hand where he had been hit, "Who dares face me?" He turned his head over and saw Myn's body kneeling over him, "so, Myn. You still wish to fight me?" He squinted and gave Myn a hard look, "Wait... Something's different about you."

Tai wasted no time. He reached back and pulled out his sword. LordDevimon saw Tai make his moved and rolled as the sword slashed at his head. The blade missed and became stuck in the ground. Rather than struggle to get the blade out of the ground, Tai punched downward at LordDevimon's chest. The metal chest-plate buckled as his fist smashed against it.

LordDevimon grabbed Tai's hand as he threw another punch and pushed him off. LordDevimon quickly got to his feet and flew into the air before Tai could retrieve his sword and attack him again. Tai followed LordDevimon in pursuit into the clouds. LordDevimon smiled as he exited the top of the clouds. _He's fallen for it! _LordDevimon turned around and threw waves of fire into the clouds.

Tai was unable to see in the thick cloud coverage and lost site of LordDevimon. He paused as the clouds above him began to glow a bright red and orange. He dodged to the right as balls of fire zipped at him. Tai shot back to the left as more flames tried to hit him. As the next wave came, Tai was too busy dodging the current wave and was too slow to react. He put up his arms to protect his face as the flames engulfed him in a red blaze. The flames made him feel cold, rather than hot. The feeling of death no doubt. Tai tensed his muscles and could feel his energy forming a thin shield in front of him. He felt the warmth of his body again and rammed through the flames to the top of the clouds.

LordDevimon watched as the flames spread out as they hit something. He threw more flames as the object they hit got closer. As it continued to break through his attacks, he could make out that it was Tai. Tai broke out of the top of the cloud below LordDevimon as a red ball of fire. The flames shot off of his body in all directions as he spun towards LordDevimon. Tai pulled out his sword and made a downward slash across LordDevimon's right arm. Pieces of metal broke off and dented as the blade sliced into it.

LordDevimon dropped back as the blade was pushed past the metal and into the flesh. He pulled his arm back so the blade slipped out and spun back to punch Tai. Tai ducked under the high swing and stabbed his sword through LordDevimon's stomach.

Tai struggled to push his blade farther down LordDevimon's stomach and could feel the blood rushing into his arms. He heard cracking noises as his blade punctured LordDevimon's spine. Blood ran out of LordDevimon's wound and down Tai's arms. Unlike human blood, LordDevimon's blood gave Tai a cold feeling and made him feel weak. He felt his muscles begin to give way to the cold and found himself getting farther away from LordDevimon. He suddenly realized LordDevimon's hand was around his neck and that he was being pushed away. He choked as LordDevimon tightened his grip and began to crush his wind pipe.

LordDevimon laughed as Tai's body started to become limp and his face turned red. "You should have known better than to stand against a Devil!" He tightened his grip some more and was welcomed by the sound of Tai gasping for breath.

Tai dropped the sword from his hand and tried to pull LordDevimon's hand off of his neck. He struggled to get free, but the loss of blood circulation made him weak and dizzy. The world around him began to spin. As his face became hot from the rush of blood and his body became cold, the world became dark and reality began to fade. Tai could not deny that he was dying. _I'm sorry, Sora..._

Tai closed his eyes as they began to give him a burning sensation from the overload of blood in his head. He could feel his heart pumping twice as hard to try to get blood threw his arteries. He let his body rest in LordDevimon's grip and could feel a tired sleep overcome him. In the distance he heard voices calling out for him. There were at least 5 voices. They only called for his name, nothing more. He awoke as he made out one of the voices. _Sora needs me! _He focused the energy threw his mind and called the sword back up to him. He gripped the handle as the cold shaft hit his hand. Without conscious thought, Tai brought the sword around and sliced LordDevimon's un-armored arm off.

LordDevimon released his grip on Tai's neck and squeezed the stub on his right side where the arm once was. He screamed in pain and shut his eyes as the open wound began to send a burning sensation through his body. He fell down, through the clouds and slammed into the ground.

Tai followed, after LordDevimon with his sword drawn. He landed a few meters away from where LordDevimon was laying. Looking with watchful eyes, Tai began to walk, slowly, towards LordDevimon.

"Look! There they are!" Matt shouted to everyone as he pointed out into the distance. Tai and LordDevimon appeared to be little insects from where the other digidestined were standing, but they could not be mistaken for anything else.

Sora smiled, "Thank God, he's alright!"

Kari pointed as Tai began to rush forward, "Look! He's moving!"

Tai thrusted downward with his sword, but missed as LordDevimon sprang up to his feet and away from the slash. He pushed his good arm forward and struck Tai in the ribs. Tai kneeled down a little as the blow sent a tingly feeling through his right side.

LordDevimon stood to his full height and rasped, "Foolish human!" He threw his open hand forward to send a blast of fire at Tai, "Your pitiful existence ends here!"

Tai jerked his arm forward to bloke the attack. He charged his own energy blast and they collided. The reaction of the two energy attacks exploded into a white, fiery blaze. Tai flew back at such a speed he felt like he was being crushed. He finally came to a stop as he smashed into a large rock near the digidestined.

Sora rushed over to Tai and began to pull him out of the rock, "Are you alright?"

Tai fell out of the rock and onto the ground as a limp mass. He breathed heavily and choked as he spoke, "I'm alive..."

Sora giggled and gave him a smile as he rolled onto his back, "You sure?"

Joe started to yell in a rushed voice, "Look! LordDevimon is disappearing!"

In the distance, LordDevimon's body could be seen. It was beginning to form into small ball of light, just like WarGreymon had. The ball of light consumed all of LordDevimon's body and flew away. Matt took in a deep breath, "It's finally over..."

Izzy shook his head, "I'm afraid not. The message that Myn gave me said that there was a great evil on the continent of Mainframe."

"A whole new continent?" TK asked.

Izzy nodded, "That's right. There's also supposed to be three Magi there."

Joe joined Izzy, "Magi? you mean like the wisemen from the history books?"

"I think so. They may be creations from the data on the internet about them. Of course, that's assuming that the Digiworld still functions by reading the data on the internet."

Tai screamed and pushed on his stomach. He whipped around as he gave a look of pain and suffering.

Sora grabbed him by the shoulder, "What's wrong?"

Tai spoke slowly and un-steadily, "Burning feeling... Feels like I'm being torn apart!"

Joe freaked out, "Oh no! He's going to get torn apart, just like WarGreymon!"

Sora turned her head to him and gave him a judging look, "Joe!"

"Sorry, I'll be quiet."

Tai began to glow. A warm feeling spread through his body and he stopped struggling, "Ah, I feel at peace now."

Sora gave him a hard look, "Don't say it like that!" She removed her hand from his shoulder as he glowed too brightly for her to see. She looked away as the light became an intense white.

Tai could feel a strange tugging around him. He soon realized the obvious as the process was almost finished. His body shrank and twisted to its original shape and he stopped glowing. He scanned his body with his hands and smiled, "I'm back to normal!"

Everyone cheered and rushed in to hug their returned friend. When they stopped, Izzy spoke, "Ok, there's no time to lose. We better start moving to find a way to Mainframe."

Joe adjusted his glasses and gave a nod, "He's right. We have to fix what's wrong as soon as possible! Too many lives have been lost because of trouble like this! We needn't drag it on farther!"

"Alright! Lets go!" TK shouted and began to march.

Kari and Mimi followed immediately after TK with their digimon. Joe, Izzy, and Sora began to follow as well. Sora stopped and turned, "What are you two waiting for? Let's go!"

Tai looked at Sora with affectionate eyes. Everyone else stopped and looked at him and Matt, "Sorry, guys. But I've got go on my own." He put the sword Myn had given to him into his sheath on the ground and put around his back, "A lot has happened to me. I have to figure out what's going on with me and Myn." He looked at his digivice and crest, "I also have to figure out what's going on with Agumon."

Sora gave him a sad look, but nodded, "Ok, I understand."

Kari waved as he began to walk away, "Good luck, Tai! Come back to us soon!"

Joe waved too. He stopped as Tai disappeared into the forest, "And what about you, Matt?"

Matt looked at the ground, refusing to look at his friends in the face, "I have to leave too. It's my fault we got into that jam back there."

Mimi came forward and protested, "No, it's not! Mastermon was controlling you!"

Matt looked up and shouted back, "Even then! He was right! Deep down inside I though Tai was useless!" He looked as his crest, "The crest of friendship... I'm always being tested! I have to come to terms with myself!" Matt turn and ran from the group followed closely by Gabumon.

Sora held out her hand, "Wait! Matt!"

She started to run after him, but Izzy quickly grabbed her arm, "Let him go. He'll come back after he's had some time to cool off."

Sora stood there as the others started off again towards the desert. "I hope you're right..." Sora turned around and joined her friends on their journey to the continent of Mainframe, "I hope you're right."


	16. 

**Chapter 16: The First Child**

Night fell over the continent of Mainframe. Its jungles emitted the sounds of insects that could be heard for miles. Night dwelling creatures foraged for food, hiding in the shadows as they did so. A pack of rodents scurry as a bright ball of light flies past them overhead. The ball shot light into every nook and cranny of the jungle, making it seem like day again.

The ball of light flew out of the jungle and continued towards a city. The city showed no signs of life, but one building in the center. The building stood above the rest. It's windows reflected the ball's light as the ball circled it. Several of the windows were lit and shadows went past them. The ball broke through one of the unlit windows. The glass shattered with a loud crash and triggered an alarm. Red lights twirled in all directions and a horn shouted an intruder alert.

**- Deep within the tower -**

The three tablets representing the Magi lit up as an alarm started. Balthesar, the one labeled 01 spoke, " Something has breached our security!"

Gasper, the one labeled 02, replied, "It's a type 4 anomaly. Unknown origin." He became silent as he brought up some data readings and a map of the floor it was on.

Melchior, labeled 03, examined the data and then watched the red dot move down the map, "It is head our way!"

Balthesar shut down the map, "Do not assume!" Balthesar activated a com-link, "Begin level 5 purge of target." He turned to Melchior, "Our little friend will never make it this far!"

Melchior brought the map of the floor back up. The red dot continued to weave through the maze of halls towards the Magis' chamber. Several other dots appeared and began to move towards the red dot. "Group zeta 3 has engaged the target."

**- Hallway within compound -**

A robotic type digimon scanned the ball of light in front of him with an infrared scope. He prepared his gun, "Be mindful, Gunrotomon! Do not allow it to touch you!" He armed his gun and began to fire.

The other gunrotomon followed their leader's commands and fired at the ball. The ball absorbed the shots and became brighter. It halted its advance down the hallway and sent a shockwave at the Gunrotomon. The gunrotomon froze as the shock wave hit them and their systems began to short out.

The lead Gunrotomon tapped his right arm, "This group zeta 3. The target is unaffected by our attacks." He turned and saw the ball charging at him. He tried to jump out of the way, but the ball was too fast and vaporized him entirely.

The remaining gunrotomon continued to fire at the ball, hoping to find a weak spot. The ball ignored the pests and continued to search for the Magi chamber. As it turned a corner, it ran into a large, armored digimon.

The digimon smirked, "End of the road. Armortankmon, attack!" Armortankmon hunched over to reveal a large cannon on his back. The cannon emitted a blue glow as it began to charge up. " Electro-bomb!" The cannon fired a black sphere at the ball. The sphere shot out lightning as it zipped at its target. The ball swung to the right to avoid the sphere and continued past Armortankmon. "Not so fast!" Armortankmon shouted as he opened his chest plates. "Armored drill bomb!"

A large missile with a drill shaped tip shot out of his chest. It met with the ball, but flew right through it. The missile crashed into the wall in front of it and began to drill through. The ball waited patiently as the drill dug deeper into the compound. As the hole got deeper, the ball entered after the drill.

It followed the missile into a room, where a group of Gunrotomon were waiting, "There it is! Open fire!" The Gunrotomon fired at the ball, but received the same results as the last group had. The ball continued after the missile, deeper into the compound.

**- Magi chamber -**

Balthesar voiced his anger as the red dot moved closer to their chamber, "Useless fools! Their quick actions have served only to quicken our intruder's advance!"

Gasper watched the red dot move through the walls as the drill dug deeper, "He will arrive within 43 seconds at his current rate!"

Melchior floated closer to the map, "We do not know if its intents are hostile."

Balthesar kept still, "No, but we cannot take any risks!"

Gasper floated backwards as the red dot appeared just outside their chamber, "It has arrived!"

Balthesar shouted, "Enough! Armortankmon! Detonate your drill missile at once!"

A loud explosion burst threw the wall as the drill missile was commanded to explode. Fire spat into the chamber through the hole that had been made. The once pitch black chamber was now glowing with the red light from the flames. Out of the flames, the ball of light emerged.

Balthesar floated to the other side of the map and moved towards the ball of light, "Interesting... It does not seem to be anything at all!"

Melchior moved to float behind, to the right of Balthesar, "His power readings are that of the First child's digimon."

Balthesar turned, slightly to his right, "The Koramon? Could it be?"

The ball shined ever brighter and made the black walls seem white. It twirled in its place and began to take a solid shape. Gasper scanned the ball as the glow became more intense, "It forming into a digi-egg!"

The glow gradually became darker as the egg took shape. Balthesar signalled some floating contractions over and had them grab the egg before it could drop. "If this is indeed the egg of the First child's digimon, why is it here?"

Gasper floated over to the egg, "The fates' core programming within the chosen digimon. If they fail to protect their master, then they return to their creators for reprogramming."

Melchior floated back to where the egg was floating to join his conrads, "But we are not its creator."

Gasper guided the machines to bring the egg to the center of the chamber. A light shined as it was turned on and illuminated a circular machine. The egg was placed into the machine and was scanned, "There is no doubt about it. This egg belongs to the first digimon." Gasper left the egg floating over the machine, "Perhaps it came to use because the fates were unreachable."

Balthesar floated over to Gasper and spoke with a lower tone than usual, "So, as the caretakers of the Digiworld, we must deliver this egg to the fates?"

Gasper's tablet gave a nodding motion, "Either that or we re-program it ourselves."

Melchior approached the other two, "Are you sure that is safe? We may have created the fates, but we dare not tamper with their work."

Balthesar turned to Melchior and began to glow brighter with rage, "Fool! We, ourselves were once fates! The three creators of the Digiworld! We needn't fear the fates!"

Gasper removed the egg from the machine and floated it over to the central computer, "Then the re-programming will commence."

**- File Island -**

Tai continued to walk through the forest. It had been nearly a day since he separated from the others, and he hadn't stopped walking since. He continually thought about WarGreymon's defeat and disappearance. The battle that had taken place afterwards was not much prettier. Clive and Kraymon were nowhere to be seen, and Myn paid the ultimate price to defeat LordDevimon. He came to a halt and removed the sword from the sheath he wore over his shoulder, "Why me, Myn?"

The sword began to hum and glow. It pulled itself free from Tai's hand and floated around him, "Because it was my destiny."

Tai flew back in shock and slammed into a tree, "Whoa! You can talk!"

The sword's glow became brighter each time it spoke and then dimmed when it stopped, "Of course I can talk. I exist through my sword. As long as you carry me with you I will appear in your place when danger arises."

Tai got up off of the tree and slowly walked up to the floating sword, "That's weird. So you're what allowed me to change into Myn?"

The sword remained silent for a while before answering, "Not exactly. You see, it had to be you. None of the other digidestined would have been able to make the transformation."

"Why is that?"

"Well..." The sword paused as if it were searching for the right words to say, "I too, was once the First child."

Tai dropped to his knees, "First child? Like me? A Digidestined?"

The sword lowered to Tai's level, "That's right. I was the first of the first children."

"Whoa! Hold it! What do you mean? First of the first children?"

"The Legacy of the Digidestined is only two generations long, but that will soon change." The sword floated higher, "You see, we can only be here, safely for a short time. As each generation of children ages, Their souls become too closely connected to the real world. If they do not return by the age of 19, they will be lost in the Digiworld, forever. Just like me and the other 7 first generation children."

Tai got back to his feet and scratched his head. It all seemed a bit too confusing to him. He thought about it for a while and then said, "So, there were Digidestined before me?"

"Yes, and we were better off than you. We had no digivices or crests, but the evil digimon were much weaker back then. Izzy has probably already explained the existence of the Digiworld to you, right?"

"It's created by data in the internet that has nowhere to go."

"That's right! Back when the 7 other digidestined and I were sucked in, there was only data on political figures and war machines. So you see what we were against."

"If it was so easy, why didn't you just go back afterwards?" Tai asked and crossed his arms.

"We were never able to find a way back. The gate to the real world was not fully constructed by the Fates until we had reached the age of 20."

"So it was too late..."

The sword's glow dimmed down to simulate a sad emotion, "Not entirely. I am able to return to the real world through the gates, but only for short periods of time."

"Who are the Fates?"

"The Fates are who created the Digidestined. You remember when Kari was taken over by another life-form in order to communicate with you?"

Tai nodded, "Yeah. Kari said something about things that couldn't take physical shapes in the Digiworld."

"That's right. Those are the Fates. However, Piedmon had devised a way to force them into a physical shape. He had done it to Gennai by implanting that strange sphere into him. The evil digimon have recently done such to several of the fates, so they have gone into hiding."

"So that's what happened to Gennai. How come he was able to fight Piedmon if he couldn't take a physical shape?"

"The Fates can project themselves through other life-forms, which is what Gennai had done."

Tai kept silent as he thought about what the sword was telling him. He tried to make sense out of it all, but he felt as if pieces were still missing.

"This must be an awful lot to take in. Don't worry about it. Right now we have more important things to do."

"Like what?"

"well, we must reunite you with your digimon of course."

"Agumon? He's still alive?" Tai became exited and almost darted off.

"Of course. But finding him won't be easy."

Tai lost his cheerful mood, "How so?"

"Well, you can't search for him like you would a lost book. He exists with in you. In order to find him to must find yourself."

"What are you talking about? I have found myself!"

"Obviously not, or else Agumon's digi-egg would be here or maybe even Agumon himself."

"So all I have to do is find myself?" Tai asked with a sharp tone.

"Yes. You must realize your responsibilities as the First child."

Tai grabbed the sword by the handle, "And how do I do that?"

The sword shook free from tai's grip and came up to Tai's face, "Think about it! What is the place of the First of eight?"

Tai thought for a brief moment as he played around with some answers rattling around his head, "uh... The head?"

"That's right! So you better find the others!" The sword stopped glowing and flew back into the sheath on Tai's shoulder.

Tai flinched as the blade flew at him, but realized it was simply putting itself away. He recollected his thoughts and continued to walk, but in the other direction, "They must be across the desert by now." Tai sighed and started on his long Journey to find the secrets of the First Child's Destiny.


	17. 

**Chapter 17: A Call to Power**

Izzy stopped walking and wiped some sweat from his brow. The desert they were crossing seemed a lot bigger than before, and the sun refused to set. He looked at his watch and gave a sigh that could be heard by the entire group. "24 hours... It's official. The sun doesn't set anymore."

Joe walked up to Izzy and fixed his glasses, which had moved slightly to the right, "Don't let it get to you," he said, "Remember that things go wrong when evil tampers with the Digiworld."

Izzy stood upright and gave Joe the satisfaction of a smile, "Yeah, but I was hoping that they would be nice enough to leave things as is for once."

"Hey!" Sora cried, "Look over there!" She pointed towards a small dust cloud just above the horizon. Its irrational movement suggested that something was moving towards them. something that was in a hurry.

Mimi shaded her eyes from the sun and watched the cloud, "What is it?"

A beeping sound came from their digivices. TK looked at his and then at the cloud, "Whatever it is, its a digimon."

Joe spoke sarcastically, "Like that's a surprise." He shaded his eyes from the sun and watched the cloud grow larger, "What I would give for tai and his telescope right now."

Kari turned her left ear to the the cloud and concentrated on the noise it made, "It sounds like wind..." She turned to the group, "It makes a sound like passing wind."

Izzy's eyes widened. He stood up but lost his balance and fell backwards. He immediatelly sprang back to his feet, "There's something behind it!"

The group all looked a bit closer and saw what Izzy was talking about. A large, undefined, black mass was chasing after it. The mass changed is shape like it was water as it raged after the dust cloud.

Biyomon grabbed Sora's arm and tugged on it, "Come on, Sora! We have to get out of here!"

"But we don't know if those things out there are trouble!" Sora freed her arm and turned back to watch the two masses get closer.

Gatomon squinted her eyes and spoke in a low tone, "In Digiworld it's always trouble." She grabbed Kari, "Come on!"

Joe yelled, "Too late! Incoming!" Joe dropped to the sandy ground and covered his head as the dust cloud lept over him. The object that made the cloud collided with TK and fell to the ground.

The dust settled and the digimon could finally be seen. It was a dark purple wolf with horns along it's back and face. "Watch it!"

TK got up and brushed sand off of his shirt, "Hey! What's the rush?"

"Don't you know? _It's_ coming!"

TK gave the wolf a puzzled look, "It?"

"You don't know what I'm talking about?" the wolf turned to look at the rest of the group. "Ahhh... I get it. You're the Digidestined who have come to save this world. Well I've got news for you." The wolf turned back to face TK, " You're doomed to falure."

Izzy stepped forward with his hands in fists, "what do you mean? Are you saying we can't defeat the evil Digimon that are conquering the world?"

The wolf snarled at him, "I believe you can defeat the evil Digimon. Defeating the other evils that exist is another story." The wolf lept over TK and turned his head to look back at them, "I suggest you leave before you have a meeting with it." The Wolf dissappeared in a cloud of dust as it ran off.

Izzy scratched his head and turned to speak with the group, "What exactly is _IT_?"

Sora shrugged, "Who knows." She looked back at the black mass that had nearly reached them, "But we're about to find out."

Joe got up and hunched into a more stable position, "Everyone get ready!"

The black mass swirled around them as it reached them. It formed a tall barrier around them to prevent escape and nearly blocked out all of the light. It spoke with a rumbling voice that came from everywhere around them, "Digidestined..." The black mass continued to swirl around them and began to shrink the space around them. "What are you dreaming?"

Mimi scratched her brow in confusion, "Dreaming? We're not sleeping!"

The black mass pulsed like a heart as it spoke with a more aggressive tone, "You humans are always dreaming! These dreams cloud your minds and make you weak!" The mass shaped itself so that it formed a spike that acted as a face. The spike pointed at Mimi, "Right now you dream of star filled skies with cool breezes. A simple dream, but a sickening one!"

Mimi arched her eyebrows and gave the spike an angry look, "What do you mean sickening? And how did you know that!?"

The black shadow moved its spike closer to Mimi's face, "I know it because I have to. I exist only in dreams. I watch every moment. I am what Dreamers fear most. The black shadow that steals their bright cores." The black mass collected into a smaller shape. The shape twisted into that of a human. It retained it's blackish color and looked like a picture from a newspaper. "I am Nightmaremon!"

Mimi froze as the human took shape. Her body shook like it was in an ice cold cell. Sweat trailed down her face and she was unable to speak. The shadow reshaped itself as a wall behind the human figure. The figure approached Mimi and gave her a cold stare. "What's wrong, Mimi? Something familiar?"

Joe shook Mimi by the shoulders, but was unable to break her trance, "Mimi?" Joe shook harder. "Mimi! what's wrong!?"

Mimi finally blinked back to normal and spoke, "That man..."

The Shadow crept closer to Mimi and Joe. It spoke in it's low, menacing tone that sent a cold feeling through all of them. "That's right, Mimi. You remember."

TK grabbed his chest as a chill filled his body. _He's more than evil. I can feel his anger. His insanity, and yet... It's almost as if he's innocent... But he wishes to hurt or even destroy everything..._

Kari watched as TK fell to his knees and shook violently. She grabbed his arm. "What's wrong, TK? You look like you're in pain!"

TK struggled to push the words out of his mouth. With each word he spat out saliva, "His intentions! I can hear them. _Feel_ them!"

Izzy ran upto him and tried to stop the shaking, "What do you mean? Are you saying you have some kind of link with him?"

The shadow turned to look at the trio and reshaped itself again. this time it took the shape of TK's brother, Matt. "The 7th child... Hmph! You say you can feel my intentions?" The shadow wall around Matt expanded as he began to glow. "Maybe I'll let you all feel my intentions! Nightmare rush!"

The black shadow the one was a wall shot out at the Digidestined. They scattered out of its way as it collided with the sand covered surface. The part the was shaped like Matt pointed at them, directing the shadow to attack. The large mass borke apart into several smaller, but just as threatening pieces. Each piece chased after one of the children or digimon. They smashed through large stones and shook the ground as they rushed after their targets like enraged bulls.

Joe dragged Mimi behind him as two of the spikes chased them. Palmon lept over them, "I'll handle this! Palmon, digivolve to... Togemon!"

The large cactus like digimon ran at the two spikes. She lifter her gloves as she prepared to attack, but never got the chance. The two spikes formed back into one and shot right through her. Togemon fell to the ground with a loud cry of pain, but she did not seem injured, physically. Instead she curled into a tight ball and lay there like she was afraid.

Joe turned back and saw what had happened, "Yikes! Togemon's down!" He turn to run agin but found that the spike had split back into two and now had him from two directions. _Think, Joe, think! Have to save Mimi! If it's the last thing I do!_ "Gomamon! digivolve!"

"Gomamon, digivolve to... Ikkakumon!" The walrus looking behemeth fired torpedoes at the spikes. They hit their mark, but the spike din't stop it's pursuit. "Joe! Get out of here!"

Joe began to run but quickly turned the other way. The spike that was chasing Biyomon had taken care of her, and was now after him. "Man!"

"Patamon, digivolve to... Angemon! Hand of Fate!" Angemon launched a beam of light at the shadow. It faltered and seemed to fear the light. The spike retreated, but quickly regained its courage and lunged at Angemon. It grabbed one of his wings and smashed him into the ground. It then stabbed into his back and drained the color from his body.

The Matt imposing figure laughed, "Foolish dreamers! You cannot defeat what is part of you!" The form suddenly turned as he saw movement to his right. A cloud of dust zoomed past him and pushed him down. "what?"

The wolf digimon that had been running crashed into the figure. "Nightmaremon!" The wolf turned around and lept into the sky. His horns began to glow a birght blue, "Thunder wolf!" Lightning shot out of his horns and struck the spikes. Although it didn;t seem to hurt them. they quickly jumped back into the main figure.

Nightmaremon gave the wolf an angry look, "Luciedmon! You dare rebel against your creators? You wouldn't exist if we hadn't gotten your cpde from their world!"

Luciedmon growled, "Which makes them my real creators!" Luciedmon ran at Nightmaremon at full speed. He began to form a large flame around him and shook the ground with every step, "Mad Lucied!" Luciedmon almost appeared vanish. He struck at the Matt looking figure rapidly from all directions.

The figure fell and returned to it's original shape. It stood at its full height and laughed, "Foolish! That is what you are!" Nightmaremon spun around and the sky began to darken, "I'll destroy you all with one blow! Nightmare rest!"

All at once, spikes shot out of Nightmaremon and struck the Digidestined. They all screamed as their bodies were filled with cold, fearful thoughts. The Digimon were knocked unconcious. Luciedmon roared as the spikes entered his body. Forcing him to dream of the worst nightmares he ever knew.

"So, how does it feel to be your own worst enemy?" Nightmaremon gave off a laugh that echoed through the skies. Joe still hung onto Mimi's hand, but was quickly losing conciousness.

Gomamon struggled to his feet. He saw what was happening and mummbled, "Joe?"

Joe turned his head, "The digimon... they are getting up!" He grabbed his digivice and pointed it at Gomamon, "Gomamon! We need you!"

Gomamon glowwed like a star gone super nova. He was so bright that the darkness faded and Nightmaremon dropped the children. The toher Digimon got up. Palmon and Biyomon also began to glow. Tentomon was the lat one to start glowing. Gatomon and Patamon watched as their friends floated into the sky.

The children smiled as they regained full controll of themselves. Joe shouted, "Alright, gang! Digivolve!"

"Tentomon, Warp digivolve to... HerculesKabuterimon!"

"Biyomon, Warp digivolve to... Phoenixmon!"

"Palmon, warp digivolve to... Rosemon!"

"Gomamon, warp digivolve to... MarineAngemon!"

The four megas towered out of the sky and rammed into nightmaremon. He fell back, but managed to stay on its feet, or whatever it was he stood on. "Impressive! But futile! Nightmare rush!" The spikes shot out at the digimon, but this time they returned fire.

HerculesKabuterimon spread his wings and shouted, "Thunder storm!" Lightning shot out from his horn and blasted the spikes away. Nightmaremon seemed a bit shocked, but he continued his attack. He dashed forward in an angry charge.

Phoenixmon met Nightmaremon and began to struggle with him. They got into a tight hold and both refused to give up. Rosemon and MarineAngemon flew above them and attacked Nightmaremon. "Thron whip!" A whip shot out of Rosemon's hand. It was covered wiht large spikes and dug into Nightmaremon's body.

MarineAngemon Flapped his winges and the sun broke through the clouds. "Holy water!" Rain began to fall and burned into nightmaremon's flesh. Smoke began to burn off of him as the rain continued to fall.

Nightmaremon let go of Phoenixmon and tried to shield himslef from the rain. Phoenixmon took to the skies and laughed, "Bad move! HolyFire!"

Flames engulfed Nightmaremon. the intense heat made the desert ripple as the flames tore into the sky. Nightmaremon laughed from within the flames, "You think that will be enough? Foolish! Nightmares are not physical!"

Nightmaremon exited the flames and advanced on the Digidestined. The digimon had reverted to their rookie forms, drained of their energy. "Now you'll get to experience your worst nightmares!"

"I don't think so!" Luciedmon had gotten back to his feet. Sparks were flying from his horns and his body shook as he growled.

"And are you going to stop me?"

"No!" A voice came from far away, "I will!"

Everyone turned around and gasped in shock. Sora could barely believe it, "Tai!"


	18. 

**Chapter 18: The Phantom Hero**

Everyone stared in shock as their friend, Tai Kamiya walked forward. He looked like the courageous youth they knew before Agumon was killed. "I am Tai Kamiya, First Child of the Digidestined!"  
  
Nightmaremon laughed so deeply it was obvious he was amused in a diabolical manner. "I am aware of who you are." Nightmaremon shaped himself into the form of SkullGreymon, "You are the creator of this nightmare!"  
  
Tai didn't give any sign of sadness or fear. "Maybe, but I am also the creator of the light that destroyed that nightmare!" Tai prepared himself to dash forward, "Prepare for that light, monster!"  
  
Tai dashed forward at full speed shouting out a war cry. Sora tried to stop him, "No, Tai! What are you doing? You have no digimon!"  
  
Nightmaremon started to laugh again, "Foolish boy! I'll strip your skin from your body and offer it to your friends' worst nightmares!"  
  
Tai jumped into the air and was within a few feet of Nightmaremon. Nightmaremon returned to his blob shape and surrounded Tai. He caved in his sides and consumed the digidestined.  
  
Sora ran forward but was held back by Izzy, "No! Tai!"  
  
"Sora!" Izzy cried as he pulled her back, "You can't possibly be trying to save him!"  
  
"I have to!"  
  
Joe joined Izzy and helped pull her away, "Forget it! You'll die!"  
  
"But Tai!" Sora was cut off as a loud noise came from Nightmaremon.  
  
Nightmaremon shook as he began to consume Tai's body, but came to a sudden halt, "What? this cannot be!"  
  
Laughter came from above them. Nightmaremon spun his head around to try to find the source, "Who's there? Show yourself!"  
  
"My, my, Nightmaremon. You sure fell for that one!" A cloaked figure appeared between Nightmaremon and the Digidestined.  
  
Nightmaremon released his prey, but nothing was there. "You! You tricked me!"  
  
"And it was a lot easier than I thought it would be." the cloaked figure laughed some more. His cloak was a dark grey, nearly black. Underneath you could see another cloak, this one red. His eyes looked like Phantomon's, but other than that he had the appearance of a Wizard. He reached into his sleeves and pulled a sword from one and a staff with a skull on it's top from the other. He swung them a bit and then pointed them at Nightmaremon, "Well then. Shall we begin?"  
  
Nightmaremon seemed angrier than he had ever been before. He shrank in size as he shaped into another form, "You! You would dare stand against me again? PhantomWizardmon, you have one more chance! Side with me and you will be spared!" He had finished his transformation. His form looked like Wizardmon, only with metal armor and a bit taller. His appearance hinted that the armor would be gold, but his forms didn't have color, just black and white and a few shades of grey. He reached forward with his right hand, "Join me, PhantomWizardmon!"  
  
PhantomWizardmon gave a sharp laugh at the figure, "taking the form of GigaWizardmon will not sway me! Aren't you supposed to be a Nightmare?"  
  
"Very well," Nightmaremon paused for a brief moment. He stared toward the ground, then quickly lifted his head to see PhantomWizardmon. "Face your nightmare!" He morphed into a different figure. This one was also clad in armor, but sported a helmet that protected his face and a cape. The Digidestined were certain he was a magnificent digimon in reality, but Nightmaremon's pale duplication robbed it of its true beauty. He pulled two swords from his back and swung them at PhantomWizardmon's torso.  
  
PhantomWizardmon quickly brought up his sword and staff, crossing them at his waist to block the attack. The force of the attack caught him off guard, and sent him back a step or two. He quickly readjusted his stance to allow better balance and a stronger hold. "KnightMagemon..."  
  
Nightmaremon ignored the comment and quickly attacked a second time. This time he swung high, aiming for the head. PhantomWizardmon was prepared this time and easily parried the blow. Nightmaremon brought his swords to his chest as PhantomWizardmon retaliated with his own sword. Using Nightmaremon's blades to hoist him upward, PhantomWizardmon leapt over Nightmaremon and landed behind him. He twisted around in a corkscrew and slashed at his back.  
  
Nightmaremon quickly spun around to block the blow. The orientation of his feet betrayed him and sent him tumbling as his sword met PhantomWizardmon's. He quickly rolled away and back onto his feet. Leaping forward he returned to the offensive.  
  
Joe cleaned off his glasses and replaced them on his face. "Wow! Look at em go!" Joe tightened his hands into fists as the battle raged on. Their movements became quicker, almost inhuman.  
  
PhantomWizardmon swung his sword with such speed it looked like he held ten. He managed to block every attack with his staff alone.  
  
Izzy noted this and thought about it for a while. He said, "The rate at which they fight is impossible. The mind simply cannot react fast enough to parry those attacks." He felt something tugging his shirt and looked down, "what is it Tentomon?"  
  
"Izzy, isn't it also impossible that we even exist here?"  
  
"Good point."  
  
The battle became more intense as Nightmaremon increased the strength with which he attacked. sand was kicked into the air as the two combatants fiercely moved. Their shouts and cries could be heard throughout the sky.  
  
PhantomWizardmon began to step back as Nightmaremon continued to beat down his defenses. Each blow weakened his strength and it began to slow him down. Nightmaremon saw his weakness begin to overtake him and used it to his advantage. He threw one of his swords into the air and placed both hands on the remaining one. Doubling the strength with each blow, he attacked at the torso and then at the face.  
  
PhantomWizardmon blocked both, but his strength quickly gave way and he was knocked off balance by the second attack. His arms were thrown upward by Nightmaremon's swing, leaving him open for the next attack.  
  
Nightmaremon didn't hesitate a second and quickly rotated his blade downward, aiming to slice PhantomWizardmon in half. PhantomWizardmon fell back, trying to avoid the slice. It tore through his robes and hit flesh on his left leg. He screamed as blood began to leak out of the open wound. It splattered over his stomach, making it seem worse than it really was.  
  
Nightmaremon kicked PhantomWizardmon to the ground and caught the sword he had thrown as it fell to him. He pointed one of the blades at PhantomWizardmon's face, "You're finished." He returned the blade to the sheath on his back and grinned, "I'd hate to give you a pleasant trip, so I'll let you slowly bleed to death!"  
  
He gave the other a hard look and smiled coldly, "It won' be long." He turned around to where the Digidestined were standing. Mimi and Sora stepped back as he laughed, "who's next?"  
  
"I am!" Luciedmon leapt at Nightmaremon with a ferocious roar.  
  
Nightmaremon stood his ground and slapped the wolf away by creating a burst of energy. Luciedmon fell on his back, knocked unconscious by the force of the blow. "Don't make me laugh! It doesn't fit my character." He began to walk towards the children, "Now to... Ah!"  
  
PhantomWizardmon pulled Nightmaremon back by his cape and stabbed him in the back with his sword. the blade went through with ease as if there were nothing there. Nightmaremon lost his shape and returned to his odd normality. He turned around to face his attacker and opened his eyes in shock to discovering who it was, "You!"  
  
"Run, children!" PhantomWizardmon signalled the Digidestined to run and attacked Nightmaremon. "You'll never stop them, Nightmaremon, never! Phantom fist!"  
  
A burst of red energy exploded in Nightmaremon's face. He stepped back, but quickly collected his bearings. Nightmaremon morphed part of his body into a hand with claws. He grabbed PhantomWizardmon and slammed him into the ground, "Is that so? We'll see about that!" He formed several spikes with the rest of his body, "Soon we shall see!" He stabbed them forward at the downed warrior. "Soon!"  
  
A cry echoed through the cloudless sky as PhantomWizardmon was impaled by Nightmaremon's spikes. they tore through his flesh and broke through bones, sending cracking noises outward. His body began to glow violently and exploded, sending crimson flames into Nightmaremon's face.  
  
Nightmaremon stepped back from the explosion and blocked the flames from his eyes. He pondered the end of PhantomWizardmon for a brief moment and grinned, "Is that so?" He turned to the direction the children ran and knew right away what had happened. The same as that one time... He shouted, "I won't fall for that one again, PhantomWizardmon! I'll find you! And when I do, you'll suffer the nightmare of billions!"

**- A short Distance away -**

The Digidestined paused as the ground shook and the sound of an explosion rocked through their heads. TK looked back to where PhantomWizardmon and Nightmaremon were left behind and feared the worst. "Do you think PhantomWizardmon won?"  
  
Joe squinted through his glasses, "I'd hate to say it, but I doubt it..." Returned around, "Come on. We have to keep moving."  
  
The children continued their escape through the desert. It was hard to tell which way they were going in the endless horizon of sand, but there was no time to debate which way to go. They could only trust that they left foot prints behind and that they would never cross paths with those prints.  
  
As they passed some cactuses something called out to them. They stopped and slowly approached the cactus that sent out the call. Sora was the first to reach it, "Where are you?"  
  
"Right here."  
  
The voice shocked her and she quickly spun around to see PhantomWizardmon, slumped over on his staff. "Oh my God! Are you alright?"  
  
PhantomWizardmon fell to the ground. The others had caught up. TK and Kari kneeled down beside him, "What happened? Did you beat Nightmaremon?"  
  
"No..." PhantomWizardmon seemed to choke as he spoke, "I used a trick to escape. One that I've used before..." He flipped over onto his back and revealed the wounds he had suffered from the battle, "He will not be fooled this time. He knows I've escaped."  
  
Joe examined the wounds and turned his head, "These wounds are pretty bad."  
  
"They are extensive... but not fatal. I will be fine."  
  
"Are you sure," Izzy gave PhantomWizardmon a puzzled look. "We've seen digimon who've been hurt before. Most were better off than you and they still perished."  
  
PhantomWizardmon got to his feet. He fell forward, but caught himself with his staff. He leaned on it to remain standing, "I am better suited to this sort of thing."  
  
Sora squinted, "Speaking of things. What the Hell was that thing?"  
  
PhantomWizardmon didn't move his head to address Sora directly, "He is Nightmaremon, the ruler of the night's worst events."  
  
"How does he know so much about our dreams and nightmares?" Joe walked a bit closer so he could hear better.  
  
"He is unlike any other digimon ever conceived..." PhantomWizardmon paused to gather his thoughts. "Unlike other digimon, Nightmaremon is not created by excess data from the internet."  
  
Izzy seemed intrigued by that and pressed on, "He's not?"  
  
"No..." PhantomWizardmon pushed with his arms on his staff to stand up at his full height. He turned to face the Digidestined as a whole, "He was created by other digimon."  
  
"Other digimon?" Mimi scratched her head and sat down. "you mean like adults create children?"  
  
"Far from it," PhantomWizardmon turned his staff so the skull pointed at the Digidestined. "Watch," He mumbled something under his breath and the skull began to glow. A ball of like appeared in front of the Digidestined. The ball showed numerous figures chanting. They were staring into similar balls of light and were pulling things from them.  
  
Izzy closely examined the progression of the events. The scene shifted and showed the figures putting together what they had collected from the balls of light. "What's this?  
  
"That is the birth of Dreamon." PhantomWizardmon spoke as the images continued to change. He explained everything as they occurred "Dreamon is the result of billions of dreams. He was created to control the flow of dreams. To insure good rest." He paused as the image changed again, "Dreamon, however, was discovered by the evil digimon known as LordDevimon."  
  
The image showed Dreamon being infected by LordDevimon. "LordDevimon placed a single nightmare within Dreamon. those who created him didn't think it would matter that much. They allowed Dreamon to know the other side of dreams." He paused again as the image changed again, "Dreamon however, was no more. The dark shadow that replaced his greatness was known only as Nightmaremon."  
  
The ball showed Nightmaremon as he attacked and killed those who had created him. He was opposed, but easily overcame them. Joe looked a little closer as the battle unfolded, "Hey, that looks like you."  
  
"That's right. I was there when it happened. When it all happened."  
  
"You mean?"  
  
"I was part of the team that created Dreamon." PhantomWizardmon looked up at the sky, "And ultimately, NightMaremon..."  
  
Kari looked away from the ball and at the cloaked wizard, "It's not your fault. There's no way you could've known what would result."  
  
"Oh, but we did." PhantomWizardmon changed the image to show the face of KnightMagemon. "That is KnightMagemon, one of the few digimon that aided me in creating Dreamon. He warned us of the possibility of Nightmaremon being created after Dreamon had been tainted." PhantomWizardmon switched the image back to it's original subject, "We chose to ignore his warnings."  
  
"Why did Nightmaremon choose Knightmagemon as his form when turning into your nightmare?" TK asked.  
  
"He chose that form because it is what I fear most. I fear that one day KnightMagemon will return to destroy the Nightmare I created, as well as me for creating it."  
  
Mimi gave him a sad look, "That's awful!"  
  
Joe comforted Mimi, "why would he do that?"  
  
"His honor. He would destroy every trace of the monster and it's creators, including himself in the end."  
  
"But it was LordDevimon that creating Nightmaremon," Sora put a stern tone in her words, "not you, or any of the creators of Dreamon."  
  
"Perhaps, but for ignoring his warnings and allowing the nightmare to be created, we, ourselves committed a sin."  
  
Rumbling could be hear in the distance, Luciedmon quickly dashed to where the group was talking. "Nightmaremon's on the move. We better get going"  
  
Joe stood up, "right." He helped Mimi to her feet, "Let's go guys. Our battle with Nightmaremon with have to wait for another time." 


	19. 

**Chapter 19: Escape into the Darkness**

"So, the Digidestined have had their first confrontation with the cursed Digimon." Balthesar lowered himself to peep into the ball of light that served as their window to the outside world. He watched as Nightmaremon easily defeated PhantomWizardmon.   
  
Melchior floated over to watch beside Balthesar, "It appears they have also run into a few new faces. This Luciedmon is unknown to our database."   
  
"Most likely the work of that one," Balthesar spat out the words as if they brought disgust to his mouth. "We cannot risk waiting any longer."   
  
Melchior rotated to peep into another ball of light. "It seems that the first child is taking steps to return to his group."   
  
"Excellent. How goes the reprogramming process Gasper?"   
  
A third tablet spun around from the other side of the room. It was using a large computer system. Beside the system was a cylindrical container with a small ball of light held within it. "Programming is complete. This digimon's ready to be returned to the first child."   
  
"If it is complete, then why has it not turned back into an egg?" Balthesar pressed his words in a demanding tone. Even without a face it was obvious that he was angry.   
  
"I'm uncertain." Gasper seemed to cower in the wake of his superior.   
  
"Uncertain?" Balthesar maintained his tone. He brought himself closer to Gasper, as if it would make his message clearer, "You mean to say that we, the creators of the Digiworld cannot make this digimon's program whole again?"   
  
"This digimon is different," Gasper replied in caution, "It was created by the Fates using data from the children."   
  
"Ah, yes, the Fates! They always did have an interest with making their things protected from our ways." Balthesar spun around and moved to another computer terminal. "If it is that, then we will simply deliver this spark." He activated the terminal and opened a channel to someone, "Darius!"   
  
A calm, cold sounding voice replied to Balthesar's call, "Yes, master?"   
  
"We have a job for you. Come here at once."

**- File Island -**

Joe lead the group as they reached the edge of the desert. They had been running from Nightmaremon for hours. Even though there no longer were any signs of pursuit, they all agreed that getting out of the desert should be their priority.  
  
Sora and Izzy were at the back of the group, helping PhantomWizardmon keep up. Luciedmon would frequently drop back behind them to check for any pursuing digimon.  
  
Joe stopped as he entered some trees at the edge of the desert. He turned around to face the group as it entered the forest, "Okay, we've finally made it out of the desert." He looked at his watch, "We better find something to eat and get ready to sleep."  
  
Izzy looked at his own watch. It told him that it was 9:06 PM, which meant it should have been dark. The sun, however, didn't seem to set anymore. Does this mean it is dark on the other side of Digiworld? He decided not to think of it and returned his attention to the matter at hand.  
  
Luciedmon ran to the group and looked around, "We should be able to get fruit from those trees."  
  
Palmon looked up at some trees that Luciedmon had pointed out, "Poison Ivy!" Long vines shot out of her hands. They flew into the trees and snagged at the fruit they bore. When she retracted her vines they brought with them a dozen pieces of fruit.  
  
Mimi smiled and grabbed the fruit from her friend's hands, "Nice work, Palmon!"  
  
"Thanks, Mimi!" Palmon smiled and sat down.  
  
TK looked at the fruit.While some seemed to be normal enough, others looked like they came from another planet. He grabbed one that was colored a bright blue with spikes on the top. "Uh, do you have any alternative food source?"  
  
Luciedmon took in the smells in the air and concentrated on them. He could smell many things. Digimon prowled about, looking for fruit that may have fallen on the ground. A distance away he could sense water. "There's a stream a bit away from here." He looked at TK who seemed interested, "Should be fish there."  
  
Sora walked over to the fruit pile and grabbed an apple looking piece. She took a bite and gave no sign of disgust to its taste. 'We can't all go. We should send some to fish and have the others stay here to watch out for Nightmaremon."  
  
Joe nodded and looked at the group. "Okay, Izzy and I will go with our digimon and Luciedmon to fish. You guys collect more fruit and keep an eye out for any trouble."  
  
The others nodded. Joe turned around and addressed Luciedmon, "Which way?"  
  
Luciedmon took another sniff of the air and waited a moment to make sure he was correct, "That way." He pointed his nose to a heavily covered path.  
  
Izzy looked at it for a moment and sighed, "It'll take a while to trek through that." He looked at his watch and noted that time was quickly passing by, "but there's no sense in waiting here. Let's go."  
  
The small group began to make their way into the forest. As they passed into some bushes, Kari yelled out, "Be careful! Bring back lots of fish!"

**- Magi Chamber -**

A tall, well built man stood outside of the door that led into the Magi chamber. He had long, purple hair and wore silver armor that looked as if it were just polished. He carried a sword in a sheath on his back. He pushed a button to the right of the door and waited for a response.  
  
A deep voice answered his call, "State your business."  
  
He grinned, they asked me to come and still ask for my business? He tapped a key on the pad next to the door and spoke, "This Darius. I am here as ordered."  
  
The intercom remained silent for a few moments before the voice came back again, "Understood. You may enter."  
  
As the door slid open he took note of the Android digimon that controlled the security systems inside the chamber. The droid ordered him to halt as he made his way in. "what is it?"  
  
"I'm sorry, sir," the droid spoke almost as if it had a scared feeling, "But all weapons must be left here while speaking with the Magi."  
  
Darius looked at the table the droid pointed for a moment then gave the droid a cold look. His red eyes pierced into the droid and made it float back to the wall. Darius took his sword and slammed it onto the table. He continued to make his way to the Magi and mumbled, "Paranoid sack of bolts."  
  
As he got to the center of the chamber, a light turned on and shined on him. Three tablets dropped to floor and stopped a few inches short of the ground. Darius looked at each before speaking, "You called for me?"  
  
One of the tablets, the green one, moved forward and to the side to reveal a cylinder case holding a small ball of light in it. "We need you to deliver this to someone."  
  
Darius walked to the case. The three tablets followed him closely as he got closer to it. "What is it?"  
  
This time the blue tablet spoke, "It is the First Child's digimon."  
  
The red tablet moved closer and brought the casing out of the barrier that protected it. "As you know, the First Child's digimon was destroyed by LordDevimon. Unlike other digimon, this one didn't become bits of data that floated away."  
  
The green tablet broke into the conversation, "We believe it has to do with a program the Fates placed in it."  
  
The red one spun to look at the green tablet, "Gasper! Do not interrupt me!"  
  
Gasper floated back a few inches and tilted downward in a sort of bowing motion, "I'm sorry, Balthesar."  
  
Balthesar turned around to once again address Darius, "We have reprogrammed this digimon so that it could turn back into an egg and hatch. But as you can see, that didn't happen."  
  
Darius shook his head, "I don't care about the little details. Who is it that want me to take it to?"  
  
Balthesar turned on a map, "Isn't it obvious?" A red dot appeared on the map of File Island. The dot moved a bit over time, "The First Child."  
  
"What will that accomplish?" Darius spoke impatiently.  
  
The blue tablet, Melchior answered his question in a calm tone, "We believe it will make the digimon whole."  
  
The case with the ball of light began to shake. As it began to shake harder the table it rested on also shook. Darius could feel the floor begin to shake as well. Balthesar turned around to look for the source of the shaking, not knowing that the case was the cause, "What is happening!?"  
  
Gasper shouted, "The case! Look!"  
  
Everyone turned and looked at the case. The glass began to crack and the ball of light was slamming into its sides. Melchior didn't hesitate, "Darius! Take it now!"  
  
Darius moved to pick of the case. As his hands moved in to pick it up, the ball broke free, sending glass in every direction.Darius jumped back and covered his face from the incoming glass.  
  
Balthesar hissed as the ball tried to make its escape. "It has escaped! Platomon, sound the alarm!"  
  
The droid that manned that security system hit a button. Red lights began to flash and sirens rang through the room. The ball of light frantically searched for a way out, but found no such way. ArmorTankmon smashed through the wall, answering to the alarm.  
  
Balthesar moved to the side of the room and shouted, "ArmorTankmon! Capture that ball of light!"  
  
ArmorTankmon spun on his treads to locate the ball. He saw it trying to get away from him, "Roger!" He changed the ammo in his right cannon arm and pointed it at the ball, "Firing EMP Net!" He fired.  
  
A net of energy shot out at the ball. It quickly dove downwards to avoid it's grasp. The net passed over it, harmlessly. The ball quickly moved to its right as a door slid open. It stopped and shot off in the other direction as a dozen droids entered through the door.  
  
Balthesar commanded the droids, "Arm stun shock!" He pointed at the ball of light, "Target and fire!"  
  
The droids all clicked a switch on their weapons to set them to stun. they aimed at the ball and fired as they willed to. Blue streaks of energy burst out of their weapons and at the ball. It spun in circles to avoid them and corkscrewed as it approached a wall.  
  
ArmorTankmon armed his own stun weapon and joined the droids as they tried to disable the ball. The blue streaks shot past the ball is it made an impressive ariel ballet and slammed into the wall, making burn marks and the occasional dent.  
  
Darius moved a bit closer to the ball and prepared to suppress it with an energy shot. He suddenly heard Balthesar yell a command, "Concentrate your fire! All at once!"  
  
Darius spun his head around, "No! Don't!"  
  
It was too late. The droids all fired at the same spot in perfect unison. The beams formed into one giant shot that exploded when it met the wall. The force of the explosion pulled the wall apart, revealing a hole to the outside.  
  
The ball quickly escaped out of the hole and flew away into the night sky. Balthesar cursed, "No! No! No!" He turned around to speak to Darius, "Darius! Follow it! Make sure it finds its master! If not, disable it and take it to him yourself!"  
  
"Yes, sir!" Darius called his sword to him. The blade lifted off of the table it was on and flew into his hand. He grabbed hold of its handle and leapt out of the hole. He caught flight and began to chase after the ball.  
  
Balthesar watched as Darius disappeared in the distance. He looked around him at the pieces of glass and metal on the floor. He hissed at the droids around him, "Clean this up! And fix that hole!" He moved to the center of the chamber where the other two tablets waited for him. They rose upward into the ceiling as the droids began to clean up the mess.

**- File Island -**

Night had come strangely to File Island. In the distance the sun could still be seen, yet it was dark around the forest. Joe, Izzy, Gomamon, Tentomon, and Luciedmon moved through the forest. Each carried a pile of fish.  
  
Joe let his arms relax. The pile of fish he carried dropped to the ground and dragged along the dirt. Izzy ran up to him from behind and gave him a hard look, "You know." He pointed with his free hand at the the fish that were collecting dirt, "we have to eat those."  
  
Joe didn't look at Izzy, "Don't worry," he said in a reassuring voice, "Any germs will be killed when we cook them."  
  
Luciedmon laughed as the two began to argue about whether or not the fish would be sanitary enough to eat. Something snapped from a distance away. His ears twitched as they picked up the far off sound. "Wait!"  
  
Joe and Izzy stopped arguing. Izzy walked over to the wolf-like digimon, "What is it?"  
  
Luciedmon remained silent. He listened closely as the sounds came to him. "There's something moving very strangely. It's not close to us but..."  
  
Luciedmon was cut off as an explosion rocked the ground. Light blasted through the night sky and tore through the little holes between leaves to paint the forest with a white glow. A burst of wind blew Joe to the ground. His fish dropped from his hand and scattered all over the place. "Oh no!" Joe cried, "The fish!"  
  
Luciedmon lifted Joe onto his back, "forget about it!" He lifted Gomamon onto his back as well and ran towards the explosion, "Looks like something's happening at camp!"  
  
Izzy ran to try to keep up, but was unable to reach Luciedmon's speed or agile movements to dodge trees. He signaled Tentomon, "Come on! We have to get there as soon as we can!"  
  
Tentomon dropped the fish he carried and flew after his human friend. Luciedmon had gotten so far ahead they could no longer hear him moving through the trees. "I hope we get there in time."  
  
Izzy nodded as he ran through some bushes, "If we don't," Izzy paused for a second as he pushed a low branch out of his way, "Luciedmon and Joe will."

**- Digidestined Camp site -**

"Phantom Fist!" PhantomWizardmon launched several shots into the trees. The blasts exploded as they ran into trunks, sending light in the sky. The darkness of the night sky hid the target. Although it had not revealed itself, PhantomWizardmon was sure it was Nightmaremon.  
  
Sora cried out as a strange noise came from behind her. She spun around and pointed, "It's over there!"  
  
"No!" TK cried, "It's over here!"  
  
Laughing came from all around them. They instantly recognized the laugh as Nightmaremon's. "What's wrong? Feeling a little scared?"  
  
TK held Kari tightly, "Don't worry, I'll protect you!"  
  
Nightmaremon laughed, "That's right. Let your fear overtake you, Kari!"  
  
Gatomon jumped out at the dark shadow that was barely visible in the darkness, "Leave her alone! Lightning Claw!"  
  
Nightmaremon shaped part of his body into a shield and blocked the attack. Gatomon's scratch harmlessly banged off of the shield. He changed the shield into a larger, ball shaped mass and punched her away. "Don't fool around with me! Your petty attacks are useless!"  
  
Gatomon flipped back to her feet and hissed, "We'll see about that! Gatomon, digivolve to..." Gatomon accessed the energy within her. She concentrated it and let it flow through her body. As she prepared to let it loose she suddenly felt it all leave her at once. Her body became weak and her digivolving process shut down. "What?"  
  
Nightmaremon's eyes glared through the trees a bright red. He laughed in a low tone, "What's wrong?" He twisted part of his body into a spike and pointed at Kari, "Looks like your master's too scared to allow you to digivolve."  
  
Gatomon looked back at Kari. She was shaking in TK's arms and covering her eyes, "Kari?"  
  
"As long as she's useless to you, why don't we get rid of her altogether!?" Nightmaremon sent his spike flying towards Kari and TK.  
  
Patamon tugged on TK's sleeve, "TK, come on!" TK tried to pull her away but was unable to move her.  
  
"No!" Gatomon cried out and began to run towards her, "Kari!"  
  
"Blood Moon!" Luciedmon leapt over the trees and appeared in the night sky. His horn glowed bright red. He howled and sent a blast of red energy from each horn at the spike. The spike plowed through the first blast. The others twisted around and tried to disperse it.  
  
The spike expanded, breaking their grip and sending them, aimlessly into the sky. Luciedmon remained in the air and acted quickly. He took in a deep breath and formed a larger red ball of energy in his mouth. He shouted, "Luciedmon charge!" and fired the shot at TK and Kari. He directed the ball with his eyes and made it fall short. The ball exploded in the ground near TK and Kari and sent them flying into the air just as the spike reach were they were standing. Luciedmon mon ran and caught them as they fell back down.  
  
"Thanks, Luciedmon!" TK shouted as the wolf carried him to safety. As Luciedmon let them off, TK saw Joe and Gomamon waiting for them behind some bushes. "Joe!"  
  
Joe nodded and pulled TK and Kari into his hiding spot. Mimi and Palmon were already with him. "Is everyone okay?" he asked as he checked TK for wounds.  
  
Everyone nodded as Gatomon and Patamon caught up. Gatomon was catching her breath when she finally got to them "Geez! Why'd you run off like that?"  
  
TK looked around and noticed that their number was a little low, "Wait, where's Sora and Biyomon? Are they still fighting Nightmaremon?"  
  
"Hardly," Sora's voice came from above. She was holding onto Birdramon's leg. Birdramon returned to her normal form and let Sora down. "Where's Izzy, Joe?"  
  
"He's a little ways back. He should get here soon," Joe said as he pointed to a path that had been cleared when Luciedmon rushed to their rescue.  
  
A loud crashing noise broke the silence as Nightmaremon pushed over trees. He could now easily attack the Digidestined. "There you are!"  
  
Luciedmon blocked Nightmaremon's path to the children, "You'll have to get through me first!" He turned his head back, "Joe, take the others and find Izzy. Once you do, run away from here!"  
  
Joe nodded, but then shook his head, "What about you?"  
  
Luciedmon jumped over a sweeping attack by Nightmaremon, "I'll be fine! Just go!" Luciedmon ducked under another attack and rushed forward.  
  
PhantomWizardmon flew overhead and fired his Phantom Fist attack into Nightmaremon's back side. "I'll help you!"  
  
Luciedmon shook his head in a regrettable manner, "No."  
  
"Excuse me?" PhantomWizardmon seemed shocked by the wolf's reply.  
  
"If the Digidestined are ever going to defeat this monster they'll need your knowledge of him." Luciedmon stepped to the side as Nightmaremon attempted to crush him. "You better hurry if you're ever going to catch up with them."  
  
"I understand." PhantomWizardmon flew off. He shouted as he began to speed up, "thanks for everything!"  
  
"Looks like it's just you and me now, Nightmaremon!" Luciedmon growled out his words and prepared for anything that Nightmaremon might try.  
  
"Is that so? I'm afraid your wrong!" Nightmaremon began to transform into another form, "I believe you know who this is." Nightmaremon turned into a monster that stood on a platform with wings. The creature itself had wings, those of a demon as well as a demonic aura.  
  
"Lord Blazer!" Luciedmon quickly over came his fear, "Your tricks don't scare me!" Luciedmon launched himself at the shape. "Mad Luciedmon!"  
  
As Luciedmon neared him, Nightmaremon changed back into his true form. He spread himself around Luciedmon and enveloped him inside his dark body.  
  
Luciedmon broke out of Nightmaremon's grasp as he closed the gap in the top. "Prepare yourself, monster!" Luciedmon again charged at Nightmaremon.  
  
Nightmaremon grinned with a an evil look on his face. He stretched out part of his body and shaped it into a whip. He lunged forward with it, "Nightmare trap!"

**- Distance away -**

"Izzy!" Joe shouted as he waved to his friend.  
  
"Joe?" Izzy replied as the others made their way to him, "Where's Luciedmon?"  
  
A roar cried out from the forest. The howling noise was unmistakable. It echoed through the dark sky and sent shivers down the Digidestineds' backs. Joe shook his head as he feared the worst, "Luciedmon stayed behind."  
  
"No..." Izzy's words trailed off as he thought about what could have possibly happened to him.  
  
Everyone remained silent in contemplation of the recent events. Sora looked around at her friends who had gone through so much at such young ages. "This isn't doing him any good."  
  
"What's that Sora?" Joe asked.  
  
"Moaning his death." Sora continued, "He sacrificed himself so that we could carry on." She walked forward and turned around to address the entire group at one. "We owe it to him to continue our escape."  
  
Joe took a step forward and cheered her on, "You're right, Sora!" Joe looked at the group, "This is for every digimon that has had to sacrifice all for our mission!"  
  
"Let's go!" TK shouted with his hands up in the air.  
  
Everyone cheered and nodded. They moved swiftly through the forest as the night sky continued to hide their existence. 


	20. 

**Chapter 20: The Twin Blades**

Clive took a good look at his surroundings. He had finally reached the place the Digimon called, Server. It didn't look like much. Certainly nothing to get excited about. The sky remained the bright blue color it had been since he had gotten to Digiworld nearly a week ago. Since then he had separated from the group, thinking he didn't belong with them.

Kraymon sniffed the air, "Mmm... I smell fruit."

Clive smiled at his stout companion, "Must it always be fruit?"

Kraymon took another sniff and frowned, "No... There's also some nice digi compost..."

Clive made a face and turned red, "Anything... EDIBLE?"

Kraymon ignored his friend's comic display and began to walk deeper into the jungle. Most of the fruit that he had mentioned remained too high for him to reach. "Aww, it's all too high."

Clive kept a few steps back and laughed, "You have to be a little clever, Kraymon." He lifted a stone and threw it at the fruit. The stone missed, but a second one hit the stem and knocked it free."There you go."

Kraymon ran to where the fruit had fallen and devoured it. His large mouth snapped it up and crushed it, splashing red juice in every direction. Kraymon swallowed the entire contents at once and smiled. He smacked his lips and licked them clean of the juice, "Mmm! It's good!" He turned to Clive, who was throwing stones at more fruit, "Aren't you going to try some?"

Clive heaved out a breath as he threw a stone at a fruit that was out of reach from his best tries. He gave up and answered his dark colored friend, "Nah." He picked up another stone, "Your display of manners has convinced me that I'm not hungry after all."

Kraymon moved to some fruit that Clive had knocked down. "Suit yourself," Kraymon said as he took in another fruit. "You know," he said as he chewed on the juicy piece of fruit, "you can't be too picky around here." He swallowed, It's not like anyone's going to see you."

Clive ignored his digimon's pleas to get him to eat. The truth of the matter was that he wasn't hungry. During their four day trip to Server he'd eaten plenty of fish. Fish had a disagreement with his stomach, and he didn't wish to add any other strange members. "I'm fine. You just make sure you eat your fill. It must have been tiering, flying all this way."

"Oh, it was nothing..." Kraymon stopped as his foot bumped into something heavy. The object moved back, "What's that!"

"Shh..." The object was an arm, and it moved up to it's owner's mouth to signal him to be quiet.

Kraymon jumped back in a defensive pose and snapped, "Who are you! Show yourself!"

The thing hiding in the bushes spoke back, keeping his voice down, but at a tone that demanded attention, "Keep quiet!" The thing got up from the ground and kneeled down just inside the bushes. "I have no time to explain, but you'd better go."

Clive ran to Kraymon, "What is it?"

Kraymon pointed at some bushes, "There's something in there."

Clive picked up a stick and began to push it forward into the bush. It something, "Got it!" Clive dropped the stick as an explosion kicked up a cloud of dirt behind him. The sound of cracking rock and bursting blames ran through his head, forcing him to cover his ears. "Kraymon!"

"It's an ambush!" Kraymon turned around to look for the attacker, but couldn't see anything beyond the dirt cloud. "I can't see anything!"

Clive got to his feet and wiped some dirt from his clothes, "Stay close. There's no telling where it will come from."

The thing in the bushes spoke quietly, "I tried to warn you."

A voice called out from above, "Ashton! Show yourself!" A shadow appeared in the dirt cloud. It had the form of a female human past the adolescence stage of development.

Clive kneeled down beside KRaymon and pointed at the shadow that hovered in the sky, "There it is."

Kraymon blinked his red eyes as the figure grew larger. He got up and prepared for battle, "Kraymon, digivolve to... Devidramon!"

Devidramon broke through the tree coverage and slashed his right hand at the figure. 

She was wearing red clothes that wrapped around her like a tight robe. The sleeves were torn off as was most of the bottom to allow more movement. She carried a sword in one hand. Her face was young, and may have been considered beautiful by human standards. Her blue eyes looked cold and were mirrored by strange, metallic lines that ran over her face. Her bright red hair completed the package and hid her warrior spirit with a cloak of innocence.

Devidramon followed the woman with his eyes until she halted, "Deadly glare!" Red beams shot out of his eyes at the woman.

The woman didn't falter and pointed her sword forward. Her eyes became blue spheres of light and her sword created a thin shield around her. The beams harmlessly reflected off of the shield and down towards the forest.

Clive watched as Devidramon's beams were reflected. He quickly began to run as they made their way to his position. He was suddenly pulled into the bushes as the beams shot past him. He struggled to break free, but was overwhelmed by the captor's strength." Let me go!"

"Don't be foolish!" The figure tightened his grip to stop Clive from making sounds by shaking the bush, "Tiria will short work of you if you don't keep quiet!"

"And who is that?"

Clive was interrupted as Devidramon fell onto the ground. His large body shook Clive free from the figure's grip and returned himself to Kraymon.

"Kraymon!" Clive cried as he dashed out of the bushes towards his friend.

The woman fired a knife at Clive and caught his sleeve with it. He flew back with the knife and got stuck to a tree. The woman landed, softly, and shouted again, "Ashton! Show yourself! Or your friends will perish!"

Only the silent reply of the jungle came to her. She pulled out her sword and lifted Clive's chin, "Any last words, boy?"

"Tiria!" A deep voice shouted from behind her.

She kept her gaze on Clive as she answered, "Not now, Derek!"

A man clad in dark blue armor approached her from behind. He carried with him a large lance. Clive couldn't see any part of his face behind the helmet, but didn't wish to see the nightmare that it must've hidden. "Our master beckons us."

Tiria smashed her sword into the tree. Its cold metal touched Clive's face, making him realize how real this digital world could be. "But we are so close!"

"No buts," the man replied, "Our master's wishes demand us. We must obey!"

"But he is here! The man we were ordered to bring to him!" Tiria was about to continue her argument when the lines of metallic blue flashed on her face. She paused and gave an empty look as little bits of light moved back and forth through the lines. "I understand."

Tiria pulled her knife and sword from the tree, letting Clive go. She ignored him and Kraymon completely and walked over to Derek. Tiria and Derek flew up, out of the trees and then out of sight to the west.

Clive dropped to his knees and let out a sigh of relief. "That was close."

Kraymon finally got up from where he was lying and coughed out some dirt, "Are you okay, Clive?"

"I'm fine..." Clive broke off his reply and slapped the dirt from his clothes.

The figure in the bushes spoke to them in a quiet voice again, "You got lucky."

Clive looked into the bushes, "Why don't you show yourself!?"

The figure got to its feet and exited the bushes. It was a human male. It wore black robes that looked much like Tiria's, only a bit looser and longer. They reached his ankles as well as his wrists. He also wore boots and gloves that looked like they were made of black metal. The seems of everything he wore were colored gold. A sword was placed in a sheath on his back. Unlike the other swords Clive had seen, this one was shorter. It was also considerably wider. Ashton shared Tiria's cold, blue eyes, but his seemed to breath life and weren't paired with metallic lines on his face. He had brown hair that went halfway down his neck and bangs that almost covered his eyes.

Clive stepped back as he moved forward, "Are you... Ashton?"

the man nodded, "That's right."

Clive stopped retreating and came back strong, "Why were those two after you?"

Ashton brushed his chin, "As I recall, only one of them actually asked for me."

"But they were working together!" Clive took a step forward, "What's going on here? There aren't supposed to be humans in Digiworld."

Ashton stopped brushing his chin and pointed to the east. "This way. I'll tell you as we make our way to the ocean."

"Ocean?" Clive was disappointed, "But we just came from there!"

"And you must return to there." Ashton walked to the east through a path that had been made by Clive and Kraymon when they first arrived. "You need to rejoin the Digidestined."

"What are you talking about?" Clive kept up with him while Kraymon stayed a few steps back, collecting fruit that Clive had knocked down before Tiria attacked them. "The Legend speaks of 8 children that will come to save the world. I'm the 9th child, so I'm not part of that group."

Ashton stopped as they came to the shoreline, "This goes beyond any foolish Legends, I'm afraid."

"What?"

Ashton stood so that the waves of water would just reach his feet, "A new threat. Something completely unknown to any of the higher beings."

"What are you talking about? Who are you anyway?" Clive refused to back down until Ashton gave him a straight answer.

Ashton turned around to look at Clive, "I am Ashton. 4th child of the original Digidestined!" He pulled the sword from his back and separated it into two blades. Completely identical. "Master of the twin blades!"

Clive stepped forward as Ashton slammed the blades into the ground. "Who were those other people that were after you?"

Ashton shook his head in a pained motion, "They were Tiria and Derek, also of the original Digidestined. The 3rd and 6th children."

"Why were they after you?"

Ashton closed his eyes as the memories returned to him. "They are under the control of an evil digimon."

"Under control? How?"

"A long time ago, we were destroyed by the Dark Masters. Only Myn and Darius survived. Too weak to continue to fight, they fled. The remaining 6 of us perished." Ashton pulled his blades from the ground. He put them back together and returned the single blade to its sheath. "About three years ago, a digimon revived us. He implanted each of us with metal probes and devices to suppress us and make us follow his commands."

Clive gave him a look of disbelief, "Then why aren't you under his control?"

Ashton stood up and walked closer to Clive, "As the time for my 'reprogramming' came close I found out what had happened to my friends. Their faces were covered with metal lines that fed data to this digimon. I broke out of my cell and ran."

"And ran, and ran, and ran!" A woman's voice echoed from the sky. Clive turned around saw another human woman. This one also wore red, but it was fashioned more like a dress. she had white gloves on that were lined with red. A crown on her forehead made of gold contrasted with her green eyes. "Isn't that right, Ashton?"

"Lucidia!" Ashton hissed out the name and pulled out his sword. He separated it and held a blade in each hand.

"You've run from us for nearly 3 years! It's about time you gave up!" Lucidia held out a hand to take his.

"I don't think so!" Ashton struggled with his words. Clive could see the battle between his emotions run through Ashton. "Can't you see what you are doing is wrong?"

"As a matter of fact I can." Lucidia twisted her wrist so that her hand faced its palm downwards, "That's what makes it so much fun!" Lucidia shot out a strand of cloth at Ashton and another at Clive. Ashton forced the cloth away with his swords and rolled to the left as another strand shot into the ground beside him.

Clive jumped over the strand that went for him, but was surprised to see another coming at him as he landed. He was unable to act fast enough and was tied up by the cloth. "Kraymon!"

Kraymon jumped over to Clive and blew his flame breathe on the cloth. Lucidia lifted clive and whipped him into Kraymon, knocking him back. "Ow! They won't burn!" Kraymon shouted as he got up.

Six strands formed into a group and straightened. The sound of clanging metal came from them as the became sharp blades. Clive struggled in the grip of the cloth, but couldn't loosen the grip at all, "Kraymon! Digivolve!"

"Kraymon, digivolve to... Devidramon!" Devidramon faced the woman with his superior mass. His black wings blocked the sun and cloaked the battle field with a dark shadow.

The six strands that had formed into blades shot forward. Devidramon kept his ground and shot at them with his deadly glare attack. Two of the blades burst into flames, but the other four dug into his chest before he could disperse them. Although small, the blades put Devidramon under extreme pain. He dropped onto his knees and grabbed the blades of cloth with his hands. He attempted to pull them out, but it only seemed to worsen the pain.

Ashton sprang into the air and sliced the blades with his swords. As he landed he turned to face Lucidia. Lucidia smiled and shot out dozens of cloth blades at Ashton. He launched himself at Lucidia with his blades facing forward. He dodged the first few blades to the left and landed on another one. He spun as two more came at him and managed to avoid their sharp edges. As another came at him, Ashton sprang off of the one he stood on at grabbed onto the one that held Clive captive, "Hold on."

Clive hunched his head over to prepare to fall. Ashton cut the strand of cloth. Clive fell to the ground while Ashton hung onto the end that was attached to Lucidia's glove. The strand suddenly became a sharp blade and cut Ashton's hand. He let go and fell to the ground with a thud. Blood leaked out of the cut and was absorbed by the sand. Clive could see flesh under the cut glove.

Devidramon shielded the two as more strands came at them. They twisted around his arms and neck, tightening their grip. He struggled with them, locked in his place.

"Ashton!" Clive cried as he reached for him, "You're hurt!"

"It's nothing!" Ashton reached into a pouch on his side and withdrew three stones. Each one was a different color. One red, another black, and the last was silver. "Take these!" Ashton placed the stones into Clive's hand. "They hold the key to winning this war."

"But what am I supposed to do with them?" Clive looked at them closely. they almost looked like they held something in them. They glowed without any light reaching them.

"You must take them to the Digidestined. The stones will do the rest." Ashton stood up and pulled out his swords again.

"The stones? That sounds a little impossible."

"Don't worry about it. Just keep that silver one close to you. If I fall I will return to it."

"What?" Clive slapped his head as he tried to make sense of Ashton's words.

Ashton didn't answer. He lifted Clive up and threw him onto Devidramon's back. "Get them to the Digidestined!" Ashton slashed the cloth that held Devidramon and set him free. "Now go!" Ashton sprang back into the sky and approached Lucidia.

Devidramon lifted off and flew back towards File Island. Clive looked back as the two figures that were Ashton and Lucidia began to disappear. As they became small dots, he saw a line fly into Ashton followed by a loud scream.

"Ashton!" Clive cried out at the top of his lungs. The name echoed through the endless sky as Devidramon carried him to the digidestined.


	21. 

**Chapter 21: Date With Destiny**

Gabumon held his head down as he tirelessly followed Matt through the icy region of File Island. His fur had begun to grow icicles and his body no longer gave him the warm feeling of life.

Ahead of him, Matt walked aimlessly with his hands in his pockets. Since they left the group four days ago they hadn't talked to each other much. Only when they went to sleep did any kind of conversation sprout, but even then it was only goodnight.

A ball of light passed overhead and Matt stopped walking.

Gabumon bumped into Matt as he came to a sudden halt. He fell backwards into the snow and received a sharp, cold bite on his butt. Gabumon got up and rubbed his nose, "What is it, Matt?"

Matt didn't answer him. His turned slightly as he examined the ice covered valley they had ventured into. "This is it," Matt said.

Gabumon was puzzled by his friend's words. He looked around, but found nothing out of the ordinary that could justify _it_. "What do you mean?" Gabumon asked, "What is it?"

Matt spread his arms to appoint the entire valley. Ice cold wind blew through it, shooting snow into their faces. The sound of passing wind bounced between the walls. The walls of ice were so smooth that you could see your reflection in them. "This, Gabumon," Matt continued, "This is me."

Gabumon still didn't get it. He looked harder to try to make sense of Matt's words, but couldn't find anything. "what are you talking about?"

Matt put his arms back to his sides and let them rest there. He turned around to give his friend an empty stare. He looked into his eyes for a brief moment, then said, "This valley is me, Gabumon. Feel how cold it is. How it rejects others from entering with its bitter winds. This is how I feel inside."

"That's nonsense!" Gabumon eyes squinted and his teeth began to show. "You know as well as I do that you're a caring, accepting human being."

"Am I, Gabumon?" Matt took his gaze off of his furry companion. "Lets look at the facts about my life then."

Gabumon got an idea. He would simply give Matt all the good points, "You care deeply for your brother."

Matt shook his head, "Selfish of me. I only did it so that he would depend on me to protect him."

"What?" Gabumon stepped back, "You can't care for someone just so that he depends on you."

"That is why I'm so cold."

"What about your girlfriend, Kristin?" Gabumon knew that Matt couldn't possibly be selfish with her. He was too giving when it came to Kristin. Expensive gifts and dinners.

"Did it all so that I would be loved." Matt put his hands behind his head, "I didn't care one bit about her feeling happy. It was just necessary in order for her to care for me."

Gabumon felt a hot pit forming within him. His friend's words angered him. They made him want to hurt him for saying such things. Gabumon began to glow a bright red, "But what about your sacrifice? You let Angemon hit you with an arrow to destroy Myotismon!"

Matt grinned, "All so that I could live to see the next day. I didn't care about any of the others too much."

"Matt!" Gabumon couldn't hold it in any longer. He released his anger and let fill him to his heart. The negative energy plagued his entire body. Twisting it into a new form. His body extended and formed sharp quills along his spine. Black wings grew out of his shoulders. His legs stretched as flames engulfed him. His head shot out blue fire and split into three separate heads. With a roar his transformation ended, "Heartless one!"

Matt seemed a little shocked at his friend's sudden change. He stepped back a few feet as the heat radiating from Gabumon's body melted the walls of the valley. "Gabumon? What's happened to you?"

"What's wrong, Matt?" The digimon spoke in a low, demonic voice that shrieked in rage, "Don't like what your feelings look like?" The digimon began to slowly advance towards Matt, "Did you forget that we digivolve to represent your feelings? I'd hate to tell ya, but you're whipping up quite a devil!"

Matt retreated as the digimon came closer, "Who are you?"

The digimon stopped and roared with all three heads pointing at the sky. They breathed out red flames, "I am Cerberusmon! The physical form of your cold heart!"

Matt stopped stepping back and froze in shock, "Cold heart? You've changed to match with me?"

Cerberusmon brought his heads to a level position to look at Matt, "I'm afraid so! You see, Matt, your selfishness has forced others to change for you. You think that you're all that matters! The entire group of Digidestined have all made changes for you, but did you ever change for them? No!" Cerberusmon stepped closer and shoved his center head in MAtt's face, "You just forced your ideas and opinions on them! And when they refused to change again you left!" Cerberusmon's eyes began to glow as the words came out. A furious rage seemed to fill him as he brought the truth to Matt's head.

Matt stared into Cerberusmon's glowing eyes, "Why are you talking to me this way? You're supposed to follow my commands!" Matt tried to look stronger than Cerberusmon, but he could feel his fear overtaking him.

Cerberusmon showed his teeth to Matt. They were six inches long and sharper than any knives Matt had seen. "That's the same cocky attitude that Tai had with SkullGreymon! And we all know how that ended up!" Cerberusmon pushed Matt down, "Now you must learn to change, or I will be just like SkullGreymon! A devil that lives to destroy!"

Matt could feel his eyes shaking. In fact, his entire body was shaking, but it wasn't from the cold. No, his body felt quite warm. But the fear within him kept him feeling cold inside. _Could Cerberusmon be right? Am I really the source of the evil that twisted him? _Matt tried to speak, "Cerberusmon..."

"What is it, boy?" Cerberusmon's words became more like that of a demon's.

Matt failed to see the virtue in Cerberusmon's words. He got up and shouted, "You listen to me!"

Cerberusmon roared at the sound of the command. His eyes went completely red. He shot out flames in every direction and went into a mad rampage. He whipped his tail at Matt and melted the ground and walls with his flames. He slashed at everything with his claws and tore apart anything he could bite.

Matt ran away as his friend became a savage beast. He didn't once think that this was his fault and continued to demand attention, "Damn it! Listen to me!"

Cerberusmon gave no intelligent reply. He simply became angrier and began to aim his fire at Matt. All three heads concentrated their attacks on the human and gave no sign of giving up. Matt tried his best to avoid the flames. He rolled to the side as the shots came at him, but the slippery ground slowed down his reflexes and made it clear that he would soon fail to dodge the engulfing inferno.

Matt tripped on a rock and spun to land on his back. He watched as all three heads fired together to give them a better radius of fire. Matt shielded his face as the flames came closer. He could feel the intense heat on his body, but never felt the flames cover him. He opened his eyes to see a man with long, purple hair blocking the attack. He wiped some sweat from his face with the back of his hand, "It's a good thing you came!"

The man turned around as the flames ended their attack, "Still self thinking? Even when someone has saved you? My God, Matt. You're even worse than I was!"

Matt got up, "What are you talking about? Who the Hell are you?" He tightened his right hand into a fist and lifted it to show his strength.

The man squinted his blood red eyes, "I'm Darius, the 2nd child."

"I don't think so!" Matt shouted, "I'm the second child!"

Darius turned around as Cerberusmon attacked them again. He pulled out his sword and deflected the flames to the right. "You don't deserve to be a Digidestined! You're too selfish! Your a threat to everyone around you!" Darius returned his sword to the sheath on his back and pointed at Matt, "You may have been able to trick the Fates with your display of fake changes, but you can't fool me!"

"So what!?" Matt persisted, "Why should I have to change?"

Darius pulled his fist back as more flames came at them. His fist absorbed the flames and gave him more energy, "You don't get it, do you?" Darius returned his fist to his side, "The Digidestined must all make changes to realize their true strength! You refuse to change, so you are weak! What's worse..." Darius spun on his heel and kicked Cerberusmon as he made a charge. The beast fell back and hunched into a defensive position. He circled around the two to wait for the perfect moment to strike.

Matt squinted and stepped closer to darius, "What's worse?"

Darius gave Matt a look so angry that it made Cerberusmon look friendly, "What's worse is that you forced the others to change for you in your way! They have been side tracked by this so much that have been unable to reach their potential as well! You've infected the Digidestined!"

Matt heard the words echo through the valley. He fell to his knees and spoke to himself in disbelief, "Infected the Digidestined? MAde them weak?" He paused a brief moment before finishing, "Me?"

Cerberusmon shook his head violently as he regained control. His eyes returned to normal and he was able to speak again, "Matt... You're beginning to realize!"

Matt felt tears run down his face. They froze on his cheeks and gave his inner pain a physical form, "It's all my fault! The reason we almost failed to defeat the Dark Masters! Tai and Agumon almost died because I refused to fight! Tai refused to fight in the end as well! He waited for me!" Matt pushed his head into his knees. The tears melted under his warmth and ran onto his pants.

"Matt..." Cerberusmon became tired and returned to Gabumon.

Gabumon ran towards Matt, "Matt! You can do it! You can change!"

Matt continued to cry, "All this time I thought that they were wrong I was the one that was wrong! I could never accept that I had to change my opinion or way of doing things!"

Gabumon put his paw on Matt's shoulder, "It's ok, Matt. They're your friends. They'll understand."

"Will they Gabumon?" MAtt asked, "I've betrayed them all!"

Gabumon remained silent. Although he knew that the others would welcome them back, he wasn't sure on how he could make Matt realize that.

Darius crossed his arms and stood up straight, "Don't give up, kid. You just have to..." Darius stopped his sentence and looked at the top of one of the valley walls.

Matt stopped crying and looked at Darius, "I have to what?"

"Shh!" Darius pushed out a hand at him to tell him to stop. He remained completely still and silent, "I heard something from over there..."

The trio remained perfectly still and silent for nearly five minutes. The only sound that could be heard was that of the wind bouncing off of the walls of ice. Matt whispered, "What is it?"

Darius wrinkled his nose and shook his head, "Must be my imagination." He turned back to face Matt, "Anyway, Matt." He continued his previous sentence, "You have to learn to accept the other people in the group and to change once in a while for them."

"I understand that now, but what should I do?" Matt seemed anxious to learn the answer. He rushed his words out to try to get to the root of the problem quicker.

"You must return to your friends..." Darius' last word was overshadowed by the sound of something exploding on his back. He fell onto his stomach to reveal and large burn on his lower back. Smoke rose from his flesh and gave the air a rancid smell.

"Darius?" Matt shook him, "What's happened?"

"I'm sorry, but your friend needs a time out!" A six winged figure appeared over the wall that Darius had suspected. The figure stood 7 feet tall and had a scythe in his hands. A helmet hid his eyes. Two long horns shot out of the back of his hemet, giving him a menacing appeal.

Matt stepped a bit closer to get a closer look. What he discovered made his entire body turn cold, "DarkAngemon!" His fist shook as he remembered the terror that the cursed angel had brought to Tokyo.

DarkAngemon spread his wings and floated down to the ground were Matt stood, "Ah, you remember me. I'm touched." His voice was low and added contempt to every word he spoke. DarkAngemon thrusted the bottom of his scythe into the ground to let it stick there.

"You can't be here! Myn defeated you!" Matt made both his hands into fists and made it look as if he was going to attack the evil digimon. Matt, however, wasn't stupid.

"Indeed he did." DarkAngemon grinned. His black wings contrasted with the white snow. In the land of pure white, DarkAngemon truely looked like the ultimate devil. "But I managed to survive." DarkAngemon lifted his scythe out of the snow and swung it around, "You see, Digidestined, my body was unable to be deleted since I fell in the real world."

Gabumon growled and came to Matt's side, "What does that have to do with anything?"

DarkAngemon shot Gabumon with a small blast of energy. The small creature fell back and was knocked unconscious, "Silence!"

"What?" Matt loosened his fists, "I don't get it!"

"Don't you get it? Digital bodies can't be deleted in the real world, so they rot." DarkAngemon gave no sign of emotion to this fact. "Well, my body remained hollow for some time." DarkAngemon continued his tale, "When LordDevimon was defeated his soul entered into my body to bring me back."

"So that's it!" Matt couldn't hold his anger in. The nightmares that this monster had brought to the real world were to destructive to be allowed to happen again.

"That's right, 2nd child!" DarkAngemon laughed as he spoke, "I've returned thanks to you and the other Digidestined!"

Matt tried not to break out in anger. He felt something grab him by the ankle and tried to kick it off.

"It's me!" Darius coughed, "It's me..."

"Darius?" MAtt stopped kicking and looked at the man on the ground, "You have to help me! DarkAngemon is back!"

"I know..." Darius tried to get up, but was too weak. His muscles gave up and he collapsed. "I am too weak to fight!" Darius reached his hand for Matt's, "Matt! You must join with me! Just like Myn did with Tai!"

Matt looked at his hand, "Join with you?" He remembered the power that Tai had received when he fused with Myn. "Can I really handle such power?"

Darius pushed harder to try to grab MAtt's hand, "It is your destiny!" He coughed out blood, "The legend of the 2nd child's Legacy!"

Matt grabbed Darius' hand. He felt a warm feeling rush through his body. It quickly became hot and his vision blurred. He soon couldn't see a thing. His body glowed a bright white as did Darius'. "Ah!" MAtt cried as the hot feeling burst through him.

Darius mumbled under his breath. His eyes were shut and his body calm. He reached back and pulled out his sword. With it in his other hand he placed it in Matt's free hand. He opened his eyes, "May the Fates smile upon you, 2nd child..."

With the process complete, a bright explosion ripped open the valley of ice. DarkAngemon disappeared into the sphere of chaos and light. A war cry echoed with the explosion, signifying the birth of a warrior.

When the light died down, DarkAngemon stood with his scythe. He looked at the revitalized Darius, "finally completed your journey, eh?"

Darius didn't answer. He held his sword in his right hand. His blood red eyes pierced into DarkAngemon's soul. He looked at his blade. It was black and pulsed with the feeling of chaos. "This is the 2nd child's legacy..." He looked at the demon before him and brought his blade up for battle, "It is my legacy!"


	22. 

**Chapter 22: Slave of Machines**

Lucidia entered a large chamber through two metal doors. The room was pitch black except for the occasional light blinking on and off. She entered with something behind her. It was tied up by her cloth blades and was being dragged by its feet.

The chamber came to life as it recognized her. Lights on the ceiling shined brightly on her and her prize. A voice came from the walls, "ah... Lucidia... Do you have him?"

"Lucidia's metal lined face flashed, "Yes, master." She nodded and released what she was dragging, "I have brought Ashton to you."

Ashton dropped to the ground. His limp body moved ever so slightly as he unconsciously drew in air to breathe. He had a few cuts on his face as well as on his arms, but it wasn't anything serious. His swords were held in another cloth blade of Tiria's.

The voice from the walls applauded Tiria's efforts, "Well done, Lucidia." A blue light went over Ashton's body and sent data to the chamber walls, "It seems he is in stable condition."

Lucidia stood and watched as the chamber extended several devices from its walls. The devices drew blood samples from Ashton and injected chemicals to keep him in a light coma. Several probes were placed into Ashton's skin. They buzzed as they scanned every cell of Ashton's body and sent their findings to a computer in the back wall of the chamber.

This went on for a few minutes until the voice completed his analysis, "Subject: 4th child, 1st generation. Stable life signs. Digital Fusion capabilities active." It scanned Ashton again, "Your presence is no longer necessary, Lucidia." The door behind her opened, "You may leave."

Lucidia bowed in recognition, "Yes, master."

As the door slid shut, the chamber injected a green fluid into Ashton. As the fluid began to circulate through his body, Ashton regained consciousness. He quickly tried to get up, but was rewarded with sharp pains throughout his body. He collapsed back onto the ground, "where am I?"

The chamber's voice echoed, "Welcome, Ashton Menthius. You are in my central chamber."

Ashton quickly recognized the voice. Anger burned through him. He wanted more than anything to find his swords and destroy the chamber, but neither his strength nor his weapons were with him. He decided to speak, "TeraDatamon!"

The chamber remained silent. It scanned Ashton again, but with a red light this time, "Subject has 0 viruses present. No contaminants found, prepare probes for injection."

"What do you intend to do with me!?" Ashton demanded. He tightened his muscles to try to move, but the pain returned and quickly forced him to rethink trying to escape.

"Isn't it obvious?"The chamber replied, "I am going to place you with your friends." A table rose out of the floor and lifted Ashton. It stopped at about half way to the ceiling. Numerous bright lights went on and shined on Ashton, "I am going to make you into one of my warriors."

Ashton suddenly jerked around, "No way! You can't do this!"

"Oh, but I have." The chamber's voice remained silent, "I did it to your friends."

"Let me go!" Ashton ignored the pain that bit into him as he fought to move.

"I'm afraid I cannot do that." Metal braces extended from the table and locked Ashton into place. A blue laser aimed a dot onto his forehead and started to make a high pitched buzzing sound. "Don't worry," the chamber said, "You won't remember a thing of your past. Only what I tell you."

A small chip floated down through the path the laser made. It entered his forehead and covered itself with his skin. Ashton flinched as the chip went on and sent electrical shocks through him. "What are you doing?"

"You already know the answer to that." The chamber insisted, "I believe you also know what happens next.

Ashton's eyes went wide as the memories of his friends being reprogrammed returned to him. He had formed a mind link with Tiria when she was reprogrammed. He witnessed with her as she re-lived her entire life backwards in seconds and as the metal probes overtook her body. "No!" Ashton cried as the final probe descended down to his chest. "No!"

"Yes, my warrior," the chamber said as the probe went through Ashton's chest and attached to his heart. It's cold, metal shell made Ashton's heart quiver. It spread metal lines across Ashton's body in a pattern that followed his viens and arteries. The same lines that controlled his friends were now taking him over.

"No!" Ashton shouted as his memories of life flashed through his head as they were deleted. The lines of metal crawled up to his face and began to take over his senses.

Ashton's body jerked in his braces. the chamber continually scanned his body as the probes made their changes. "Subject's mental patterns are stable. Memory being deleted. Command functions under control." The final scan was made and the data was complete, "Welcome to my world, Ashton Menthius."

Ashton's blue eyes became brighter as his vision was altered to link with TeraDatamon's. He stopped screaming as his entire brain and body was consumed by the probes. He lay there silently. A soldier for TeraDatamon to play with. A slave.

**- Ice region of File Island -**

Matt watched as DarkAngemon circled around him with his scythe ready to strike. He had fused with Darius and now possessed a means to fight DarkAngemon. Gabumon was still unconscious from DarkAngemon's attack. The furry digimon laid in the snow, motionless, but breathing.

DarkAngemon smiled with his teeth showing. He lifted his fist, "Hand of hate!"

Matt jumped over the attack and ran forward. He swung downwards with his sword as he reached a position directly in front of darkAngemon. DarkAngemon blocked his swing with the staff of his scythe. He used his strength to knock Matt back and fired his Hand of hate attack again. Matt dropped to his belly and let the shot fly over him. He saw DarkAngemon leap into the air and prepare his scythe to slash him in two.

Without thinking, Matt twisted onto his back and fired a burst of energy into DarkAngemon as he dropped in for his attack. DarkAngemon went flying back with smoke boiling off of his chest plate. The snow melted as he sank into the ground.

Matt got to his feet. He put his sword away in the sheath on his back and walked over to Gabumon. A thin layer of snow had blanketed his digimon friend. Matt rubbed the snow off and shook Gabumon by the shoulders, "Gabumon! Wake up!"

Gabumon sneezed as he came to. He slowly opened his eyes, "er? Matt?" Gabumon shook his head to try to calm his spinning head ache, "What happened? I get the strangest feeling that we ran into DarkAngemon."

"We did," Matt said in a voice that said sorry.

DarkAngemon got up and shed the coat of snow that covered him. His black wings spread wide and blocked the sunlight, "Ran into doesn't begin to describe what has happened!" He flew into the sky and filled his hands with energy, "Hell's Rain!"

He punched at the air with his fists rapidly. With each punch a ball of energy shot at the ground. The balls exploded as they collided with the white snow and burned a black color into their debris. The rain of fire continued for nearly a minute. Matt created a force field to protect him and Gabumon from the explosions. When DarkAngemon stopped, he powered up a larger ball. He used his entire body to launch it at the ground.

As the ball raged forward Matt and Gabumon could hear the air around it evaporate and felt the wind being pushed back by it. They covered their eyes as it became too bright to look at and dropped to their knees as it exploded around them.

Matt's force feild held against the violent blast, but it couldn't keep out all of the flaming debris and smoke. Matt and Gabumon coughed heavily as their lungs were filled with burning ozone. As the smoke cleared, they saw DarkAngemon hovering over them. He held his scythe in a relaxed position, "I've made my point." He floated away, "You better get to your friends before I do..."

Matt helped Gabumon onto his feet, "Man! I can't believe he's back!" He brushed some dirt from his left shoulder, "We have to get to the others and warn them."

They both wiped off the snow and dirt on their bodies and walked back the way they came. What was once a valley had became a battle ground, and now a wasteland. Black smoke leaked from the white snow. Ice walls collapsed and formed jagged spikes. Trees cracked as flames ate them. Their sap sent a spicy smell into the air. Patches of snow were dyed red from digimon that had been hiding in the snowy blanket. Matt shuddered, _He's made his point alright_.

**- Grassland region of File Island -**

For the Digidestined the grasslands was a welcome break. Nightmaremon had stopped chasing them and they had finally gotten a good meal and some rest. Joe and Gomamon were the first to wake up.

Joe rubbed his eyes from under his glasses. He got up slowly as the never setting sun blasted his newly opened eyes with white light. He squinted as he saw the outline of a man with a crazy hair style in the light. "Wha?"

"Geez! You guys sleep forever!"

"Wha!" Gomamon screamed and fell back at the sound of the voice.

Tai's voice surprised Joe and caused him to lose his balance in shock. "Tai! Hey, everybody! Wake up! It's Tai!" Joe shouted in disbelief. He hadn't seen Tai for nearly a week.

Everyone moaned as they woke up. They rubbed their eyes as the light filtered through their eye lashes. The y all groaned and completely ignored what Joe had said. Sora was the first to speak, "What's that, Joe?"

Joe didn't answer verbally. Instead he pointed. Sora turned her head slowly as the light entered her open eyes. She widened them as she saw what Joe was freaking out about. "Oh my God! Tai!" Sora shouted as she sprang to her feet and hugged him. "Where have you been?"

Tai returned the hug and smiled, "I've been around the Island looking for you guys." He released Sora from his embrace, "so what has been happening?"

Everyone remained silent. PhantomWizardmon stood up and decided to tell tai of their run in with Nightmaremon, "well..."

"hey, who's this guy?" Tai interrupted.

"I am PhantomWizardmon." The cloaked figure offered his hand.

Tai shook, "Ok, you were saying?"

PhantomWizardmon took his hand back and continued, "We had a run in with a very powerful Digimon. A digimon made of billions of nightmares, Nightmaremon. His power is fueled by the nightmares that you humans have everyday."

Tai scratched his chin. He hadn't shaved and was starting to look a little rough. "So he gets stronger everyday?"

"Every moment, actually," Izzy corrected his friend. "You see, with over 6 billion people on Earth, half of which in poverty, there could very well be several thousand nightmares every minute."

Tai gave Izzy a strange face, "Thank's for the current events update, Izzy." He turned back to PhantomWizardmon, "Tell me more about this digimon."

Sora stopped PhantomWizardmon before he could continue, "It's a long story, Tai. Right now we have get to Server."

Tai nodded, "What about Matt?"

TK remained seated, "My brother still hasn't returned."

"I see," Tai crossed his arms and looked into the sky. "Huh?" he said as he saw some smoke rising from the Ice region. "Look, there's smoke!"

Everyone looked up to the north and saw a cloud of snoke rising from the Ice region of File Island. Mimi gasped as a thought came to her, "Do you think maybe Matt is there and that he's in trouble?"

TK took his eyes off of the growing mass of black gas, "I hope not."

Patamon flew up to TK's head, "Don't worry, TK," he assured, "Matt can take care of himself and he has Gabumon with him."

TK laughed a bit, "You're right, Patamon."

Tai shook his head, "Still..." He said, "If Matt's up there then we have to go find him."

"Why's that?" Kari asked. She had recovered from the last attack by Nightmaremon and was now able to speak again. Too scared to fight, Kari's inability stopped Gatomon from digivolving. It was an experience that she didn't wish to come across again.

"If we're going to Server we'll need to be together." Tai said, "We must stand as a team. Leave no one behind." He un-crossed his arms and made his hands into fists, "Let's go find him!"

"Let's go!" Joe shouted with Tai with his right fist in the air.

They all packed their things and set off to the north where the smoke pointed. PhantomWizardmon hovered next to Tai, "You are a natural leader."

Tai let his eyes relax, "You think so?"

"Yes," PhantomWizardmon said, "They follow your lead and support your ideas."

"I guess they do, "Tai said as he realized how respected he was.

They walked at a steady pace through the relatively flat grasslands. They had been walking for nearly an hour when PhantomWizardmon stopped. The group stopped and turned around, "What is it, PhantomWizardmon?" KAri asked.

PhantomWizardmon hovered a little higher than usual, "I must go ahead to Server."

"What?" Sora asked, "Why?"

"There are things I must take care of." PhantomWizardmon began to float in the opposite direction, "I must prepare for the upcoming battle."

"but we need you here!" Mimi shouted as the cloaked digimon became smaller, "What if Nightmaremon comes!?"

PhantomWizardmon didn't stop moving, "Tai is with you." He pointed at Tai's sword with his staff, "He possesses the Divine blade. He can handle protecting you."

"Wait!" Joe cried, "How can you be so sure?"

"I know how Nightmaremon works." The cloaked digimon disappeared.

Everyone remained still. They didn't like the idea of being without PhantomWizardmon. Luciedmon had already perished protecting them from Nightmaremon. PhantomWizardmon knew everything about the creature, and was able to allow them to escape its grip twice.

Tai looked at each of his friends. He could tell that whatever this digimon they spoke of was, it must have been very powerful. "Look," Tai finally broke the silence. Everyone looked at him, "I don't know what this Nightmaremon is, but when we face it we'll do it as a team." He held his head high, "Together we've been able to overcome everything that has stood in our way and we can do it again."

Everyone nodded. They decided that Tai's words were enough and continued on their way to the Ice regions. Only Matt, Mimi, Joe and Tai had ventured into them before. It had happened when Devimon separated them from each other and placed each child on a separate piece of File Island. Tai and Matt were placed into the Ice region. Mimi and Joe ventured into it when they were searching for allies to fight against Piedmon.

Tai felt fear spike in his heart. He didn't know where it was from. There was nothing out of the ordinary. Nothing to hide any attackers, but something told him that there was danger ahead. He thought hat was a given, but Myn's spirit within his sword spoke to his mind and told him otherwise. A great evil had returned. An evil that hungered for revenge.


	23. 

**Chapter 23: Angels at War**

Tai looked downward at the snowy horizon from atop a hill. The smoke had stopped from afar a while back and there were no other signs of any activity in the Ice region of File Island. This worried Tai. Several reasons for the silence popped in his head. Either the smoke was a fire that Matt used to keep warm and he was now on the move or there was a battle that might have hurt Matt. He didn't wish for the latter.  
  
The sound of footsteps came from behind him. He turned to see Sora approaching him. She looked a little gloomy and rubbed her arms as she moved to keep warm. Her steps were slow and narrow as she made her way to him up the hill. "Everyone is ready to continue." Sora said as she met his eyes.  
  
Tai turned to the Ice region and crossed his arms in thought, "We've lost any sign of a trail." He shook his head, "Whatever happened here... It covered anything signs of Matt and Gabumon."  
  
Sora looked at the snowy plain in front of her. The entire plain was perfectly smooth. There were no signs of anyone being there for quite some time, "Do you think Matt was ever here?"  
  
"Oh, he was here alright," Izzy's voice came from behind them. He pulled out his digivice and it began to glow. "In fact..." Izzy turned his digivice and looked at it. A red dot appeared on it's grid-line map. "He's still here."  
  
Tentomon flew over to the trio and complimented on Izzy's discovery, "Excellent idea, Izzy! We can use the digivices to locate him by his own digivice's signal!"  
  
The rest of the group was now walking towards the trio of humans. The walked at a steady pace that showed they were well rested. Tai looked at his own digivice at the red dot that represented Matt's digivice, "This doesn't make sense though." He said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Sora asked as she peeked over his shoulder to look at the map.  
  
"According to these readings," Tai explained, "We should be able to see Matt right now." He held the digivice so that the grid map overlapped with the actual landscape. "See?" He explained, "He should be right there." He put down his digivice and pointed at at the base of a hill.  
  
Sora sighed, "Do you think he might have dropped his digivice?"  
  
"I don't think so," Izzy said. "Matt's not the kind of person to leave something behind."  
  
By now the rest of the group had reached the trio. Immediately, conversation broke out between the entire group about how to proceed. They all made arguments about the digivice signal and the fact that there was nothing visible to the naked eye. This went on for a few minutes before Tai finally broke it up, "Wait!"  
  
Everyone stopped talking and turned their heads to see what Tai had to say. Their complete, undivided attention was now centered on him.  
  
He lowered his arms, which were spread out when he yelled for their attention. "As long as we're here," he said, "We might as well go check it out."  
  
Everyone agreed and began to walk down the hill. Tai yelled at them again, "Stop!" They all immediately stopped in their tracks and turned to him again, "I think that some of us should stay here."  
  
"What?" Joe asked, "Why? We're much better as a team."  
  
Tai nodded in acknowledgement, but disagreed, "I think some of us should stay up here and watch in case something happens."

Joe adjusted his glasses and nodded, "Alright, then who should stay here?"  
  
Tai looked at the entire group and thought it over for a moment. He could easily just leave a single person and his or her digimon behind, but he felt that something was out there. Myn's sword spoke to him in his mind and warned him of incoming dangers, but this time it wasn't saying anything. He wondered about about the evil that the sword told him about, the one that had returned. He suddenly remembered the problem at hand and decided, "Alright," he said, "Joe, I want you to stay here with Mimi and Kari."  
  
Joe nodded again and turned to the two girls he was placed with. Mimi smiled as his gaze moved over to her. They had been going out for nearly a year now. KAri also smiled when he looked at her. Not because of inner feelings, but because it was part of her good nature.  
  
Gomamon interjected, "What do you want us digimon to do?"  
  
Tai looked at the little, white digimon, "stay with your human companions of course." He looked at the group of digimon, which didn't include his long lost Agumon. A spike of pain and guilt filled his heart as he remembered how he lost him in battle. He fought the pain away and continued, "It won't do us any good to encounter trouble and be without our digimon."  
  
The digimon all broke into the groups that their companions were in and they soon parted. Tai led Sora, Izzy, and TK down the hill towards the signal from Matt's digivice. As they got closer to the source, they couldn't see anything out of the ordinary. No footprints, no signs of a skirmish. Nothing.  
  
Izzy looked at his digivice and reported, "We're here."  
  
The group stopped and looked around them. Nothing but white snow and jagged ice surrounded them. There was no digivice, let alone Matt and Gabumon. "There's nothing here," TK said.  
  
Sora looked at the ground, "Do you think it's under the snow?"  
  
Izzy looked at what Sora meant and nodded, "That would make sense." He explained his logic, "In theory, Matt had come here and possibly dropped his digivice. If indeed he dropped it and din't know, it's buried under snow that accumulated since Matt came which would also explain the absence of footprints." As he finished he kneeled down and felt the snow with his hand. It sank into the soft blanket of white easily and made a crunching sound as it press the snow. "This snow is still soft, which means its newly fallen snow."  
  
Tai felt the snow and thought about it, "How do you know?" He asked Izzy, "We don't get snow in Tokyo."  
  
Izzy looked at Tai form where he kneeled, "I read about it."  
  
"Well, well!" A familiar voice came from above along with a menacing laugh, "A quartet of my favorite do-gooders!" DarkAngemon slipped down through the clouds with his scythe in his hands. His helmet hid his sadistic eyes, but not the evil joy in his smile.

The Digidestined stared in shock and fear as the six black wings of the cursed angel spread wide and blocked out the shining sun.

**- A top a hill -**

"Look!" Kari shouted. She pointed at where Tai and the others stood in the distance, "There's something else there!"  
  
Joe and Mimi looked closely as a six winged figure fell through the clouds carrying a scythe, "My God!" Joe exclaimed, "It can't be!"  
  
Mimi also remembered the figure and stood up, "We have help them!"

**- Base of Hill -**

"You!" TK shouted with his fist shaking with anger, "It was you!" He stepped forward, "You were the one that got Matt!" He pulled out his digivice and held it tight in his hand, "Patamon!"  
  
Patamon flew into the air and made his way toward DarkAngemon. He began to glow brightly as TK filled him with energy, "Patamon, digivolve to... Angemon."

Angemon flew in with his staff and swung it downwards on DarkAngemon's scythe. The sound of colliding metal rang through the sky as they let their rage fuel their attacks.  
  
DarkAngemon twisted the blade of his scythe around Angemon's staff and pulled Angemon into his kick. The force of the kick separated them, giving DarkAngemon the chance he needed. He lifted his fist and concentrated his anger into it. A red glow covered his fist as he punched forward, "Hand of Hate!"  
  
Angemon saw what was happening and concentrated his own holy energy into his hand. He punched just like DarkAngemon had, "Hand of fate!"  
  
The two beams of energy, one holy, the other devilish, collided. Their negative forces fused together into a singe ball and rejected their opposite properties, causing them to rip apart. The force of the pulling caused an explosion that shook the ground. A shockwave pulsed outward and rattled the snowy hills and cracked the chunks of ice lying around.  
  
The energy from the collision seemed to increase and expanded the ball of holy chaos. Angemon fired at the incoming danger to try to ward it off, but was too weak to offend it away. He flew to TK and covered him with his arms and wings.  
  
The other digimon digivolved into their champion forms and protected their human companions with their large masses. Kabuterimon's hard exoskeleton shielded himself as well as Izzy while Birdramon's wings were more than enough to protect Sora.  
  
Tai struggled to stay standing as the explosion sent shockwaves downward on him, knocking him down. The wind blew harder and nearly lifted him into the sky to play with. He pulled out his sword and thought about what he had to do. He felt the blade hum to life as it brought out the energy within him. It felt warm and welcoming. He closed his eyes and let the world disappear around him. He was deep within himself. He concentrated a little longer, allowing the energy to build up. He opened his eyes and let the reality of the world return to him as he released his energy. It shot outward as strands of light that wrapped around his body. They formed the silhouette of Myn around Tai and completely encased him. The light shattered to reveal Myn in Tai's place. But it wasn't Myn. Tai had mearly changed his physical body into the digital representation of Myn.  
  
He was now strong enough to stand against the wind and shockwaves with ease. Tai launched off of the ground and flew into the explosion. He formed a barrier over his hands and around the explosion to prevent it from reaching his friends. Using this barrier he pushed against the hot impulse. The force of the explosion was strong enough to hold Tai back, but his limitless source of energy allowed him to slowly gain ground against it.  
  
The light from the plasma completely blinded Tai from seeing anything. He held his eyes shut to try to prevent the white light form blinding him forever. He pushed with all his strength to deflect the explosion. The ball began to lose to him and slowly moved higher into the sky as Tai continued to push it.  
  
When the explosion was far enough away for the others to see, the digimon released them. DarkAngemon's shadow covered them from above as he floated over them in the explosion's light. He didn't seem interested with Tai and the fact he had turned into Myn. He merely motioned the other digimon to fight him.  
  
Kabuterimon held Izzy back, "Don't worry. The three of us are more than enough for this clown!"  
  
Izzy remembered their past battles with DarkAngemon and shook his head, "I don't think so, KAbuterimon. You remember what happened last time?"  
  
Kabuterimon stood perfectly still as he tried to remember what had happened. He suddenly remembered that they were powerless, even in their Ultimate forms. "Right," he said, "Better digivolve. Kabuterimon, digivolve to... MegaKabuterimon!"  
  
MegaKabuterimon flew over DarkAngemon and powered up his horn to dive at him. He sent out a thunder bolt before he began to descend, "Horn Buster!"

DarkAngemon saw the thunder bolt coming and quickly brought up his scythe to deflect it. The bolt bounced off the metal blade and flew, harmlessly into a hill. The water molecules in the snow caught onto the electricity and sent it flowing through the ground. The digidestined all screamed as it ran through their bodies and sent them into spasms. The electricity died out and smoke began to run off of the digidestineds' bodies. they slowly got up to continue the fight.

MegaKabuterimon's dive hit DarkAngemon dead on and slammed him into the ground. Snow flew up and masked the others from seeing anything. They covered their heads as the wave of snow flew onto them. As Izzy swept the snow off of him he saw MegaKabuterimon rise into the air. He also noted that DarkAngemon was lifting him, "Oh no! MegaKabuterimon!"  
  
DarkAngemon threw the giant insect digimon into Birdramon and turned around as Angemon came up behind him. "So," he said with a grin, "We dance the dance again!"  
  
Angemon grit his teeth and shouted, "No more, demon! Angemon, digivolve to... MagnaAngemon!"  
  
MagnaAngemon rammed into DarkAngemon and pulled out his sword. It glowed purple as his energy flowed through it. He slashed upward at DarkAngemon's neck, but was blocked by his scythe. MAgnaAngemon flew back a few feet as the long reach of DarkAngemon's scythe nearly ripped him in two. He powered up his fist as he saw that the wide swing caused DarkAngemon to slow down as he worked to balance the blade in his hands again. "Hand of Fate!"  
  
DarkAngemon saw the incoming holy attack and desperately attempted to get his scythe up to protect him. This proved only to put him in a worse position as he lost his grip on the blade with one of his hands. The weight of the weapon caused the arm still holding it to drop while the other arm flew upward from the sudden drop in the weight it carried. This left his entire body wide open. The blazing beam of holy light shot right into his chest and tore out the other end. Blood leaked out of his new wound and made his body feel cold as it made its way downward. He tried to scream, but felt overridden with pain and silently fell to the ground with a loud impact.  
  
TK jumped into the air with his hands high and cheered, "Yeah! Way to go, MagnaAngemon! You show him who's boss!"  
  
MagnaAngemon smiled at his young companion and reverted to Patamon. Birdramon and MegaKabuterimon both reverted to their rookie forms and ran to the small, winged hero. They laughed as they lifted Patamon into the air and cheered his victory. "Thanks guys!" Patamon shouted through his laughs, "I'm just glad we're all safe!"  
  
"Not quite," Izzy said in a low tone. He pointed upward at Tai, who was still holding the energy ball from exploding any further. "I don't think there's any way we can help..." He continued, "This is Tai's fight." He lowered his head as the feeling of helplessness entered his mind.  
  
Sora put her hand on his shoulder. She didn't look at, but watched Tai. Keeping her gaze on the struggle, she offered Izzy her words of comfort, "Don't worry. Tai will win."  
  
Tai indeed was pushing the ball away, but the strain on his body was immense and it began to show on his face. The task he faced was too taxing on him and he would have to complete it soon or face a swift death. Tai suddenly felt the ball become stronger and he saw the ground getting closer. He summoned even more strength and halted the advance quickly before they were too close to his friends. _Have to get rid of it!_  
  
"Ah! But will he win in time?"  
  
"What!?" Sora whipped around to see DarkAngemon standing. A gaping hole went right through his chest where he was hit by MagnaAngemon's attack. Blood still leaked out and stained the snow below him. "How!?"  
  
DarkAngemon breathed heavily and his body visibly shook as he struggled to keep up right. "Did," He couched out some blood before speaking again, "Did you really think I'd be defeated so easily?" He laughed as he usually did, but two voices could be heard. DarkAngemon's and LordDevimon's voices could both be heard as he spoke, "I am the product of two wills! Two souls!" Even as he described his condition his wounds healed themselves. The Digidestined could see the hole's walls begin to stretch out fleshy tendrils. The tendrils met and tied together to form new flesh and stop the bleeding.  
  
Izzy marveled at the entire process. DarkAngemon had acquired healing abilities that surpassed any other digimon since he apparently gained the soul of LordDevimon. This made him more dangerous than he had imagined. Not only were they outmatched by him, but he could also now heal with ease.  
  
"But enough talk!" DarkAngemon pointed his scythe at the children as his wings flapped and carried him back into the air. He growled under his breath, "Let's finish this!"  
  
"You got that right!" A woman's voice shouted from behind.  
  
DarkAngemon turned his head to locate the source. He suddenly felt his back burning as something exploded on it. "Argh!" he shouted as he turned around and saw Lillymon and Angewomon elevated to his level. "So, the rest of you want to play?" DarkAngemon's voice seemed to be even more consumed by LordDevimon's. He didn't seem to notice or care, "All at once for all I care! You'll still lose!"  
  
Lillymon charged forward as Angewomon fired her celestial arrow at DarkAngemon. The digimon easily dodged the arrow and willingly allowed Lillymon to ram into him. The duo spun in the air as they struggled. DarkAngemon, with his superior strength, grabbed Lillymon by the head with one hand and laughed. "You'll be the first to go!" He brought Lillymon's face in closer and kissed her. Lillymon struggled to break free from his grip bought suddenly felt her energy being drained. She screamed under the kiss as DarkAngemon completely drained her and let her fall to the ground below.  
  
"No! Lillymon!" Mimi ran to her fallen friend and lifted her limp body. She feared the worst when she didn't move. Tears ran down her face as she held her friend in her arms.  
  
"Don't worry... Mimi." Lillymon's voice was weak. "I'm just tired..."  
  
Mimi let her friend down as she went into a deep sleep to regenerate her energy.  
  
"Don't stop now!" DarkAngemon mocked the others, "That's just the preview of what will happen to the rest of you!"  
  
Sora looked at Biyomon, "You have to help Angewomon!"  
  
Biyomon leapt into the sky and readied herself to join the fight, "Biyomon, digivolve to..." Nothing.  
  
"Oh no!" Izzy paniced, "The last fight must have drained our digimon. They can't digivolve!"  
  
DarkAngemon now faced Angewomon one-on-one. His confidence in himself and his chances at winning brought laughter to his face again. He charged forward at the single digimon that stood in his way.  
  
Angewomon prepared to dodge. she had no weapon and didn't dare go against the scythe wielding Digimon hand to hand. DarkAngemon twirled his scythe into a downward slice. Angewomon flew back to easily dodge the reach of the long blade.  
  
DarkAngemon released his left hand from the staff of the scythe as he spun with his swing's momentum. Right after the missed cut, he used his Hand of Hate attack with his free hand on the unsuspecting Angewomon. The red beam wasn't too well aimed and only managed to clip one Angewomon's six wings.  
  
She fell slightly before she could compensate for the loss of the wing's added lift. She wish she had allowed herself to fall, however, because DarkAngemon was coming in fast with another slash. A slash she wouldn't be able to dodge.  
  
"It's over, Angewomon!" The words were lost as Zudomon burst out of the snow below. His horn coming between the two angels. He lifted his hammer and brought it down on DarkAngemon. A loud clang sound echoed as the hammer drove the black angel into the icy ground.  
  
Joe ran over to the other children from behind a small hill. By the time he reached them, DarkAngemon had flipped Zudomon onto his back, sending tremors through the soft floor. "Where's Matt?"  
  
Izzy shook his head, "His digivice signal leads to here, but we couldn't find any trace of him!" He ducked as an ice crystal fell over, nearly crushing him and the others. "Our digimon are too weak to digivolve!"  
  
Joe didn't hear the last thing he said. The loud cry of the planet roared over any other noises made as the crust below the Digidestined began to open. "What's going on? What's causing this shaking?"  
  
The Digidestined and their digimon all fell to their stomachs as the ground split open with a loud groan. Lava leapt out of the crack and melted the snow to reveal a brown wasteland underneath it's serene cloak. Tai saw the whole disaster unfold and felt a rush of rage and energy pulse through him as he found his friends in danger. Worse, his love, Sora, was kicked up by the violent shaking. He looked to his right to see that DarkAngemon was out of harms reach in the air while Angewomon and Zudomon had both reverted to Gomamon and Gatomon. No risk. He spun the explosive ball of energy and began to build up a centripical force on it. The ball was carried by his energy barrier and began to circle Tai like it were on a rope. As he felt the spinning bring the force to the limit he released the ball and let it fly towards DarkAngemon.  
  
The sinful creature never saw it coming. He was too deep in his own amusement at the chaos that rocked the Digiworld. He suddenly turned as the white light from the ball shined on him. Too late, he merely screamed as the ball was released form Tai's barrier and expanded to consume him. The air around him burned and evaporated as the heat from the explosion seared into his flesh. He felt the pain, but knew himself to be healing just as rapidly. His body felt a constant pull from all directions as his flesh quickly stretched and fused to heal the onslaught of burns.  
  
The following explosion that brought the end of the ball sent DarkAngemon tumbling to the ground. His forced descent was too fast and cracked the ground as he was driven deep into it. The quake soon swallowed him as the fiery depths of the underworld sprang upward to welcome their new guest. DarkAngemon didn't falter. He welcomed the flames and damned souls as they ate at him. Entered him. He was the vessel that carried the devil, the lord of the damned. His only question. The source of the quake.  
  
Tai fell to the ground in a hurry to get to Sora. His struggle with the energy sphere and using it to defeat DarkAngemon had taken everything he had. He lost his grip on his transformation and returned to his normal self before reaching the ground. He flipped over to try to land on his feet, but was too weak from the battle to stay on them once he landed. He struggled with every muscle he had to crawl over to Sora and his friends.  
  
They all were gripping onto each other and the ground for dear life as the quake became even more violent. They suddenly heard a roar that sounded as if it had come from a wolf and the quake stopped. the roar echoed through their ears and bounced off of the vally walls created from the quake. Everyone slowly got to their feet when it finally ended and made sure they were all alright.  
  
They all heard a growl aimed at them. Turning slowly, the Digidestined prepared for the worst. What they got was far more menacing than anything they had imagined. A feral beast with three heads and demonic wings. Its fur a deep black that seemed to consume the light around it. A long tail with a violent flame at its tip whipped back and forth as the monster stared at them with its blood red eyes. Smoke blew out of its three noses and fire sprayed forth with each breathe the beast took.  
  
The Digidestined didn't know what to think. Their digimon were all too weak to digivolve to face this creature. Tai himself had completely exhausted himself saving them from the explosion of energy created by DarkAngemon and MagnaAngemon while Lillymon was in a comatose state, recouping from being drained by DarkAngemon.  
  
The beast's rage filled face sent shivers down the children's spines. Their digimon all valiantly stood against the creature. Ready to lay down their lives as WarGreymon had for Tai. None of them expected to get out of it alive. They only hoped they could give their friends enough time to escape. 


	24. 

**Chapter 24: True Evil**

The snarling beast on the screen had three heads, demonic wings, and a tail of fire. It stood, ready to pounce on the Digidestined and their digimon. Beside the screen were many more. Each screen showed regions of of every land on Digiworld. Some even showed the scene with the feral creature from different angles.  
  
The screens numbered in the hundreds and created a spherical shell around a large sphere. The sphere wasn't perfectly round. It had spikes that protruded from the main mass. The spikes had flattened points with large wires jutting out from them. These wires ran into the ceiling of the large chamber holding the sphere and its shell. Along the spikes ran many metal strips. These strips formed patterns not unlike those found on the Digidestined under TeraDatamon's control. The mass floated in the chamber looking at the many screens that showed countless events as they unfolded in Digiworld.  
  
The screen it now watched showed DarkAngemon as he fell downwards into a fiery pit of lava. DarkAngemon's body was changing. Sharp bones shot out of his spine and shoulders, forming a painful looking suit of armor. He didn"t scream, but mearly laughed. The sphere also noted a small amount of resistance. He soon came to realize that DarkAngemon was losing control to LordDevimon's soul and was now changing to better suit its commander.   
  
"Do not fear," a voice spoke from the sphere and several of the metal strips lit up with blue light. The lights blinked on and off with each w9ord. The voice sounded emotionless, but human. It was formed from three voices together. A female voice, male voice, and a very low tone that seemed to echo the words. "My creation will keep your suffering short."  
  
On another screen, a green, spiky shell with a single eye held within a mouth made of three jaws swam through the lava pit. Unseen by DarkAngemon, the massive claws of the creature drove the main body effortlessly through the hot sea. "Nothing escapes from Lavos. Not even time."  
  
"Lavos?" A man's voice asked from beyond the shield of screens. "Another creation you found in the real world?"  
  
The shell opened a small hole where the voice originated to reveal Derek standing on a floating platform. His suit of blue armor mimiced the body that of a sea creature. He had removed his helmet to reveal his hardened face. His empty gaze showed no sign of betrayal. The metallic lines on his face flashed as he received a constant feed of information to and from TeraDatamon.  
  
The spherical computer seemed to rotate to face the man, but had no face to give him visible evidence of full attention. Compared to him, the computer was a tower. The sphere spoke, "Yes..."  
  
Derek seemed to calm and his blue armor turned into light as it vanished from his body. He now was dressed more generously, with a cloth tunic that loosely covered his body. He wore black boots that went halfway up his shins as well as armored gloves. His spear became simpler as he withdrew his power from it. The once glamorous weapon now looked like any other weapon found in history books. "Is this necessary, Eminence?" Derek said as he dropped to one knee on the floating platform.  
  
The sphere spent a short moment contemplating the question and answered with a calm, welcoming voice, "Is what necessary?"  
  
Derek lifted his head slightly and pointed at the spiky mass swimming through the lava towards the crashing body of DarkAngemon. He spoke slowly, cautiously, as if he feared he were out of line, "These hacked up abominations you draw from their digital networks. These..." He thought hard to find the right word for them, but nothing came to mind, "Things."  
  
The sphere turned so that one of its spikes pointed directly at Derek. The wire that connected it to the ceiling broke off and attached to a small plug on his neck. "What I feel is needed to alleviate these outworlders is my concern alone." The wire sent a shock into Derek's body and caused him to jerk, "Or have you forgotten your role?"  
  
Derek dropped down slightly as another shock was forced into him. He struggled to form his words, "Of course not, your greatness. But..." 

The sphere now began to glow with life as it became more interested with the feeble slave before it, "But what?"  
  
Derek regained his composure as the shocking stopped and took a few deep breaths before continuing. "You say alleviate, sir. Do you mean to allow the Digidestined to live?"  
  
The sphere's metal strips went back to their unlit state as the sphere spat back, "Of course not! What makes you think such things?"  
  
Derek shook as he continued. His words could bring him death, but to deny TeraDatamon a response _did_ mean death. "Sir... Alleviate means 'to make more bearable.'"  
  
"I know what it means!" The sphere removed the wire from derek's neck and returned it to its socket in the ceiling. "I can only bear them if they are dead! Now do you understand?" The voice became louder and now echoed through the cavernous chamber.  
  
Derek quickly bowed his head down, "Yes! Perfectly, TeraDatamon, sir!"  
  
"Good!" The sphere suddenly realized that the conversation had gotten him away from his task and became angry. TeraDatamon also sensed that something was not right within his chamber. He sent a signal upwards through the wires connecting him to the ceiling and the shell of screens rose upward to reveal the entire chamber around him. There stood the 6 Digidestined under his control. Six? He only saw five. Derek had returned to his alcove on the floating platform and now joined the others as they went into a deep, but empty sleep. Ashton was missing. "Menthius!" 

**- File Island -**

The three headed beast still held still as the six digimon began to form a wall between him and the children. The beast looked outraged, but uninterested in fighting with the tiny creatures. It shook its middle head in confusion and then suddenly advanced towards the challenge.  
  
"That's enough, Cerberusmon!" Matt shouted from below. He floated upward out of the ravine encased in a ball of red energy. He didn't look any different than when he had left, so the field that allowed him to fly puzzled the children. They also wondered about the beast he commanded. Was it Gabumon?  
  
The beast turned around to look at Matt as he landed on the soft ground that had turned to mud from the melted snow. He looked at him like a curious animal and slowly spoke his name, "M... Ma... tt..."  
  
"That's right," Matt said calmly. He placed his open hand on his chest, "I'm Matt. You're Gabumon, remember? Those are our friends." He tilted his head to address the group behind the large creature.  
  
Cerberusmon's heads shook violently and his muscles became tense. He had trouble remembering what MAtt suggested, "Me... Gabumon! Fr... fr... friends? Them!"  
  
Matt suddenly realized that the creature needed his help to return to normal. He had completely forgotten of the symbiotic bond he shared with his digimon and how his actions and emotions effected their appearance and abilities. He took a deep breath and calmed himself. He let his entire body relax, only working enough to hold him up. He let go of his anger and thirst for revenge on DarkAngemon and allowed his joy to return to him.  
  
Cerberusmon began to slump and dropped his heads as if they were too heavy to hold up, "So... tired... Must rest..." He became pale and collapsed to the muddy ground with a sigh. As Matt let his anger completely subside Cerberusmon returned to Gabumon.  
  
Everyone who witnessed the event gasped in awe at the transformation. Gabumon, the ice wolf that had for so long protected them had turned into the mythical beast from Hell. Tai walked forward at the ground that quickly began to freeze from the cold temperature. As he made his way to him, Matt opened his eyes and gave Tai a tranquil look.  
  
Tai returned the friendly face with a smile. He looked his friend over and noted a few injuries. Matt's clothes looked dirty and he had a few cuts along his arms. The wounds had long been sealed, so Tai wasn't too worried at the moment. He also noted a long object hung over his shoulder by a leather strap. It was easily recognized by him as he had such an object as well. "Matt, you..."  
  
Matt cut him off and raised his hand. His palm faced towards him and began to glow. The shape of a blade made of fire appeared in black outlined with red. Tai didn't understand what was going on, but felt a warm glow in his own hand. He felt compelled to raise hand and removed his glove. He had a tattoo on the back of it. It was a white shield outlined with gold. As he raised his hand it began to glow and the two tattoos shined through their palms. The group stared as the symbols flew outward and combined between the two.  
  
Tai felt a warm power fill him. He could feel Myn's truth of heart awaken to the calling. Another presence was there. One filled with anger towards his enemies. He concentrated on that voice and tried to discover its source. The calling became quiet and ended as Matt dropped his hand. His face was stiff and didn't show any overbearing emotions.  
  
"So it's true then," Matt said as the power emptied out of Tai. "We are one with our past vessels."  
  
Tai seemed dumbfounded and tilted his head as he tried to absorb what Matt was saying, "Vessels? What on Earth are you talking about?"  
  
"Not Earth," Matt corrected him. "Digiworld. What we were and have become are both part of this world." Matt lifted his bare hand again and his tattoo began to glow, "Don't you feel it, Tai?" He said as the energy once again began to fill him, "they call to each other. Don't you feel his mind within you?"  
  
"What? You mean Myn?" Tai smirked as he began to understand. "I've heard him for some time now. Ever since that fateful battle against LordDevimon." He crossed his arms and stared into the air blankly as he remembered the strain his body felt as it transformed. "What does it mean?"  
  
"I'm wondering that myself actually," Matt answered. He replaced the glove on his right hand and pulled out the sword on his back. He swung it through the air in contemplation, "Their legacy fills us, Tai. That's all I know. I believe it is the true way of the Digidestined."  
  
"To inherit one's power?" Tai stepped back and laughed in consideration, "Come on, Matt. It can't be that serious!"  
  
"But it is!" Matt shouted back. "Don't you see? They were the digidestined before us! They have entrusted us with their powers to protect this world."  
  
Tai turned his head and looked at the other people behind him. They didn't seem to understand at all, but how could they? They haven't felt their bodies being stretched and twisted to transform. "That can wait for later, Matt. Right now we have to look at the problem at hand."  
  
"Maybe your right," Matt admitted and replaced his sword into its sheath. 

**- Magi Chamber -**

"Most interesting," Balthesar said as the three Magi watched the scene unravel before them. "These developments were not anticipated."  
  
"Indeed," Melchior mumbled. "The first and second children's fusions prove past beliefs, but brings up an alarming question."  
  
"What of the others?" Gasper offered. "All of the 6 other vessels were destroyed and then revived under TeraDatamon's control," he pointed out. "There is no way to predict what coming in contact with them will cause."  
  
"We only need worry if the vessels come in contact with their corresponding person." Balthesar retorted.  
  
"The digidestined are a team," Gasper pressed. "They will face each challenge together."  
  
"Pray that they do," Balthesar said in a dark tone. "If what I think is true, they will need each other to survive." 

**- TeraDatamon -**

"Sir," came Derek's voice from an unseen speaker. "There is no sign of Ashton anywhere within the compound."  
  
"Yes," TeraDatamon replied. "I know." He turned his attention to the screen that watched over Lavos. It was quickly ascending to the surface. "It doesn't matter now. Return here immediately."  
  
"Yes, sir." 

**- File Island -**

Matt's head twitched and he turned slowly to the fiery pit behind him. Tai's ear also twitched and he gave Matt a hard look, "Matt?"  
  
Matt pushed his hand forward and Tai immediately fell silent. The entire group stood in silence. The only sound was that of the bubbling lava with the occasional swish of a wave. Matt thought nothing of it. He listened more closely and discovered what had caused Darius to alert him. "Get down!"  
  
They all listened and fell to the ground. Matt twisted around and pulled his sword. He brought it up as a flame spat out of the lava and flew at him. He trapped the flame within his blade and then shot it off in another direction away from him. "Don't you ever die!?" He shouted.  
  
DarkAngemon rose out of the pit like a worshiped God, but quickly lost his composure. His shoulders slumped and he showed just how weak he was. Covered by spikes that protruded from his arms and shoulders and strange pieces of bone that resembled armor he looked like a lost cause for survival. But he wasn't about to give up. He lifted his scythe in defiance and prepared to swing.  
  
Matt lifted his sword in defense for the coming attack. As he did so he felt the ground begin to shake and saw a green creature leap out of the lava pit at DarkAngemon. The sudden attack shocked him and sent him tumbling to the ground.  
  
The same happened to DarkAngemon causing him to disappear behind the spiky creature. It turned to face Matt, who was now accompanied by Tai. The creature screamed. Not just a scream, but a sound wave. The wave hit the duo and dropped them to their knees in agony.  
  
Izzy shouted over the screaming sound at Tentomon, "What is that!?"  
  
Tentomon, who looked like he was about to faint from the sound tearing through his head, shook his head for all it was worth, "Unknown! Unknown! Digimon Unknown!"  
  
Izzy tightened all his face muscles as if it would help and lifted his digivice, "Give it all you got!" The digivice shook and whined with a sound that ripped through the sound waves, "Digivolve!"  
  
"Tentomon, warp digivolve to... HerculesKabuterimon!"  
  
HerculesKabuterimon towered over the green creature and roared like a beast gone mad. He gave no sign of the intelligence he once possessed and rammed into the beast with his horns. The beast faltered and fell over as HerculesKabuterimon viciously attacked without any signs of availing. It screamed in a pitch higher than before, but failed to produce the shock waves that hindered the digidestined.  
  
The digidestined had finally gotten up and watched as the two armored beasts rocked the field with their massive bulks and powerful attacks. Izzy gave a look of horror, "My God... Tentomon, what have you become?"  
  
Sora patted him on the shoulder, "Don't worry, Izzy. If he were any different he would have changed into something else like Agumon and Gabumon. He's just not holding back."  
  
Izzy smiled, "Of course! How could I miss something so obvious?"  
  
Tai suddenly shouted, "In coming! Run for it!"  
  
HerculesKabuterimon came crashing down as the digimon regained the offensive. The children and smaller digimon were tossed into the air as the impact kicked into the ground. They all came down with a thud and slowly got to their feet.  
  
Sora winced as a sharp pain shot through her arm and shoulder. She grabbed her digivice, "Biyomon! Take it out!"  
  
"Right!" Biyomon, warp digivolve to... Phoenixmon!"  
  
Phoenix mon tore through the air with flaming wings and tail. It twisted downward and dove at the green digimon. "Blazing crush!"  
  
Phoenixmon smashed into the digimon's armor. She spat flames against it and tore at its plates with her claws, but the beast appeared undamaged.  
  
"That's impossible!" Kari screamed.  
  
"Should have known better than to use fire against a lava beast!" A shrill voice creeped from behind her.  
  
Kari screamed as DarkAngemon grabbed at her. TK spun around and cried out, "No! Patamon, go!"  
  
"Patamon, warp digivolve to... MagnaAngemon!"  
  
DarkAngemon fell back as MagnaAngemon smashed his energy sword into his chest. "Ah! MagnaAngemon! I shall crush you with the damnest powers you will ever know!"  
  
"Keep talking, fool!" MagnaAngemon retorted. "You haven't much time left to speak! En Garde!"  
  
"It's your grave!" He screamed as he met the challenge.  
  
TK reached Kari by the time the battle began, "Kari, are you alright?"  
  
Kari rubbed her arm that was grabbed by DarkAngemon, "Yeah, thanks."  
  
TK smiled as her face lightened, "Come on." He said as he lifted her in his arms, "We better get out of their way." He turned and ran with Kari in his arms as the two Angelic figures continued what seemed like a battle as old as time.  
  
"look out, MarineAngemon!" Joe shouted over the intense battle with the large creature. "He's routing you into the lava! You'll never be able to stand the heat!"  
  
"Rosemon! Use your whip and get MarineAngemon out of there!" Mimi shouted with determination.  
  
Rosemon dove under the creature's massive claws and lifted MarineAngemon away from the lava pit that was much too close to him. Matt waited until they were safely out of range and then pointed forward, "Enough! MetalGarurumon! Go get him!"  
  
MetalGarurumon ran into battle and fired his ice rockets. With each salvo he tore into the beast's armor plated body with cold fury. The beast stepped back with quack inducing steps and roared. His triple jawed mouth opened to reveal a single eye. The eye dilated and a blue-white beam blasted into MetalGarurumon.  
  
The metal wolf flew to the side out of reach of the beam and sank into the still muddy ground. Matt opened his eyes wide and went into a flurry of shocked cries, "Look out! Lift off! Lift off!"  
  
The beast brought it's clawed hand down onto MetalGarurumon with such force that the swamp-like ground cracked open. Smoke lifted over the battle and momentarily blinded the Digidestined. The digidestined all coughed as the thick gas filled their lungs with dirt and fought against a gagging feeling in their throats. Matt covered his mouth with his hand and mumbled, "MetalGarurumon!"  
  
The smoke cleared just as the monster lifted its hand to strike again and reveal its crippled prey. Motionless, it looked almost dead, "MetalGarurumon, no!" Matt cried.  
  
Tai, assuming his transformed self, flew over MetalGarurumon as the clawed hand fell downward. He caught the large, rocky mass and attempted to hold it from crushing him and the metal digimon below him. "MetalGarurumon!" Tai said. "Get up!"  
  
MetalGarurumon's eye shot open and he shifted in his craggy hole. Still too weak to flee, he lifted his head to see what was happening. "Tai!"  
  
Matt clenched his fist, "Darius, I call upon you! May your body be mine!" He transformed into Darius and flew to Tai's side to help hold the claw at bay. "Come on! Get up!"  
  
MetalGarurumon shook his entire body as he struggled with all his strength to get up. "Can't..." He said. "Too weak."  
  
Matt made a face, "Now is not the time to be negative! Huh?" He suddenly felt the weight being lifted off of him. He looked up and saw HerculesKabuterimon easily holding the digimon's claw away. "Thanks, HerculesKabuterimon."  
  
"Don't mention it!" With a moan, HerculesKabuterimon threw the creature aside and lifted MetalGarurumon. "This isn't working! We have to regroup!"  
  
"How? Tai exclaimed. "We've already used our most powerful digimon but Angewomon! We have no more options to choose from!"  
  
As if to clarify Tai's words, a sudden tug from above them pulled the duo into the air. The digimon were slow to follow, but too were in the air against their will in time. The entire group was now perilously floating in mid-air. Their bodies feeling strange with no base to push against. Sora screamed as large, diamond shaped boulders were lifted as well, "What's happening!?"  
  
"Interesting," Izzy mused. Somehow we're managing to defy the laws of gravity.  
  
"That can wait!" TK cried, Kari was floating beside him still in the position of resting in one's arms. "This can't mean anything good!"  
  
The large creature roared a low, rumbling bellow that shook through their heads. The triple-jaw mouth opened to reveal its single eye again. It was a vast blackness that seemed to beat like a heart. A weak tug spread across the entire group's bodies. They tightened their jaws and grit their teach as that fought against the unfamiliar sensation. They moaned and cried as the pulls became stronger and they began to feel their bodies stretching beyond their limits.  
  
"AH!" Mimi whined. "My arms! Feels like they're being pulled out of their sockets!"  
  
Joe shut his eyes tightly to try to fight off the pain. He pushed his words through his teeth, "My insides feel like they're being pulled out!"  
  
For Tai and Matt it was much worse. The pulling went from a tug to a wrenching tear. Literally trying to rip them limb from limb. The strain proving too great, they reverted to their normal forms and the pulling subsided to match that of their friends'.  
  
Tai released a deep breath he didn't realize he was holding, "Forced reversion! This can't be good, look!"  
  
The digimon too were overrun by the internal war and reverted to their rookie forms. Floating like plush dolls in the grasp of the clawed arm of a carnival game. DarkAngemon jerked around as if tangled in hundreds of interwoven ropes.  
  
The act saw no end as the rocks began to form into definite shapes. They grouped into small triangles of three and created a large circle around the group of humans and digimon. Fire spewed forth from the creatures mouth and formed a spiral of red flame around the boulders.  
  
The group watched helplessly as the show continued to exact their fate. As the flames rose into the skies the hold on their bodies began to shake violently like an earthquake on solid ground. Their bodies relaxed as the inner pulling stopped, but the rattling of their bones spiked their calmness into absolute fear. The monster roared as the shaking became more violent and the flames became an aqua-ish blue. The roar entered their ears, but they only heard it in their minds. It seemed to chant something to them.  
  
The chanting went on. It became louder and louder as the flames rushed to the heavens and the group soon felt their bodies being lifted by invisible strings. They floated higher like they were caught in a wild tornado a bright light forming at their destination at the top.  
  
The feeling sank into them like a ton of bricks falling from the top of the Tokyo Tower. The feeling of losing a war. A war to save both worlds was at its end. They had lost. And with that loss came the enslavement of mankind and digimon alike. Their would be no escape and no one would be spared the iron hand of Nightmaremon and his master. The future seemed to infest their minds with darkness as the light blinded their sight. Tai slowly felt his eyes become heavy and entered a deep sleep. 


End file.
